


First Time

by AveryRogers83, scottxlogan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, Blood and Injury, Chance Meetings, F/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, pre-movie fic, this story is a blend of comic and movie canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 69,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: Forced into a mandatory vacation from the job Maria Hill decides to spend her time away from the rest of the world at a secluded winter cabin in the woods. It is the perfect way to unwind until she discovers that the cabin has already been occupied by a sexy stranger named Clint Barton.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Maria Hill
Comments: 31
Kudos: 25
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of the Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020. The art was created by the talented AveryRogers83 and it inspired this story! Thanks AveryRogers83 for this challenge. It was a lot of fun working with you on this! Thanks to scoganite for being my beta! It helped a lot! Thank you!
> 
> Note: this is my very first story specifically with these two as a main pairing. For my research I dug a little bit into the comic universe along with the MCU and this is the end result. If you read it and you like the story and the art, let us know. Thanks for checking it out!

**(Artwork by Averyrogers83)**

****

**(Artwork by Averyrogers83)**

#  **Chapter One**  
  


“It’s only two weeks,” Maria could hear the voice resonate inside of her head causing her to grimace with each step she made up the mountain towards her impromptu home away from home for the next week of her life. It was bad enough that she was unjustly put on ‘vacation leave’ after what she’d considered to be a job well done, but to have to face the aftermath in isolation felt like both a blessing and a curse. Instead of commending her for her actions in taking down one of her corrupt coworkers, she was quietly swept under the rug put on administrative leave after she’d managed to make the higher ups look bad.

“Trust me none of us are happy about this,” her direct commander had insisted pulling her aside after she’d been delivered the crushing blow by those who hadn’t taken the time to realize just how much of herself she’d put into this last mission she’d been sent on. Granted, it was one of her first with the agency, but they should know by now just how damn lucky they were to have her. She’d done everything in her power to shed light on the corruption that surrounded them and uphold their good reputation. With as much dedication as she could offer, she had single-handedly taken down a man that could have easily destroyed the integrity of the place she’d worked for. However, instead of acknowledging how many headaches she’d saved the agency in the long run, she was met by administrative bs and a mile-long list of complaints by those who were agitated that she’d found a crack in the system. She’d done her best to expose it, revealing those who would readily make them vulnerable to threats, but it was no matter. Now she was simply shuffled out of sight, being forced to lay low for a while until a committee could evaluate her performance and make a lifechanging decision about her future.

“You’ll be back here soon enough. They are just working through the red tape for the time being, but when the dust settles you will be back,” her supervisor had promised, but in being a young, promising agent with far more talent than the agency deserved, she couldn’t help, but find herself questioning if her new career was coming to an abrupt ending far too soon. The thought left her unsettled as she imagined the weight of what starting over again would put upon her.

“It couldn’t be worse than the bureaucracy of the military,” she had consoled herself when she’s accepted the new position with the agency. Granted, she’d like being in the military. She was good at it, but with the promise of something bigger—something more ahead of her, she’d leapt at the chance to finally show what she was capable of—that was until her double agent partner had accused her of misconduct and wrongdoing to cover up his own crimes. It had been a nightmare in every sense of the word, but once she’d found the proof of his misdeeds, she’d seen it as a light at the end of the tunnel. She’d exposed him for the villain he truly was, thus bringing about a sense of duty and justice that ultimately proved to expose the agency’s sense of loyalty as far as she was concerned.

“Don’t let this discourage you,” her supervisor had pleaded hoping that she wouldn’t think twice of her purpose with the agency. However, when they’d slapped her efforts with a forced leave, she was left more than a few doubts about their competency. Now, however, as Maria stood in the middle of nowhere with a backpack slung over her shoulder and snow crunching under her feet in the northern Michigan wilderness, she had to wonder if she’d really gained anything in her quest for the truth. Another agent might’ve attempted bartering for another attempt at defending themselves, but Maria was tired and frustrated after the long hours, having gone more grueling rounds with her higher ups than she cared to admit. She’d stated her case and defended her position, leaving no mistake about the validity of her actions, but someone had to be reprimanded and with her ex-partner out of the picture, she made a good target it seemed.

“No feeling sorry for yourself,” she spoke up in a quiet whisper. Looking around the wilderness that surrounded her, she wondered why in the world she’d thought that coming this far off the grid would be a good idea. At the time she’d been angry, ready to shut the entire world out, but after a less than steady plane ride and a lonely ferry over to this island retreat, she found herself wondering if she should’ve simply taken a trip to see how the other side lived by checking herself into a posh hotel. Right about now spa treatments and pampering seemed like a dream come true. She could almost taste the crème brûlée that the fantasy allowed her. She could almost feel the exotic masseuse relieving her tension and all hour service meant on pampering only her. Granted, that had never been her scene even back in Chicago, but it would have been nice. Instead of indulging however, she went with practicality knowing her job security was on the line which meant only one thing.

“Isolation,” she mouthed feeling the winds whip around her. She squeezed the top of her jacket around her neck. Expelling a breath, she watched the cool vapor of smoke surround her reminding her that she’d felt this was right in what she’d chosen for her retreat. Luxury was not something she was accustomed to, but seclusion was. Now standing in the center of ice-covered trees and snow dusted hills, she realized that perhaps this would give her the clarity she needed.

Drawing in a breath Maria slung the backpack over her shoulder more securely ready to end the frigid mile long hike and settle in by the cabin’s rustic fireplace with a good novel. The more she thought about it, the more tantalizing the idea sounded with her locked away from her frustrations—away from the men who’d made her life miserable over the first few months on the job. Now, she would shut it all out and simply be herself without anyone to annoy her or critique her actions. It was all about self-healing and recovery after the tension that had guided her life.

“You’re almost there,” she reminded herself. She shook the thoughts of the job and the people she’d been surrounded by and instead she continued her hike to the cabin. Taking in the cool, crisp air, she found herself caught up in the idea of a shower, a warm meal and one of the books she’d tucked into her backpack when she’s rushed out of her cramped apartment ready for a change.

“Be one with nature,” the website had enticed her with the promise of seclusion and an opportunity to regroup far from where she’d anticipated being. Only at the time there hadn’t been a snowfall yet and she’d anticipated taking the time to catch up on things like fishing and hiking and taking in the autumn for all it was worth until earlier in the morning mother nature had other plans for her.

“I’m afraid due to the storm coming in I won’t be able to be back until it’s time for your departure,” the man on the ferry had cautioned her, “I hope that Sid had offered you enough supplies to last through the storm.”

“I should be fine,” Maria had assured the kindly old ferry driver hoping that she wasn’t wrong in her assessment. She’d been through worse storms than this one and she was certain her cabin retreat wouldn’t be the worst of the environments she’d endured.

Shaking the thought Maria continued forward on her journey following the marked path of the map that the man in the airplane had given to her along with a few rolls of toilet paper. He’d wished her luck and sent her on her way to the ferry where she’d sat alone on a weathered wooden bench listening to old Frank Sinatra songs over the loudspeaker. At the time it had been freezing and the winds were howling around her, but she’d tried to stay focused on what this time off would mean to her. She could recall the man at the ferry cheerfully announcing her stop, explaining that it wasn’t common for travelers to come to these parts during the autumn season this close to winter time, but this year they’d been open a bit longer for those nature lovers hoping to get a glimpse of the local moose and reclusive wolves in the area.

“Wolves,” Maria had laughed at the time thinking about how that was on par with the company she was used to keeping with those at the agency. At least these wolves that were rumored to be around the cabin were reclusive and a creature to be admired unlike the ones she’d left behind in the office who were out for blood.

“Get a grip,” she mouthed to herself as the path before her began to steepen. It revealed a clearing near the top of the incline, encouraging her to push herself harder in order to get out of the cold. Once she was inside, she could pull out her gear and get settled in, but for now the most important thing was putting work behind her. As much as she hated to admit it, she was tired of dealing with the duplicity of those around her and needed a break.

Squeezing the map in her glove covered hand, she crumpled it up and pushed it into her pocket. Her breath came out in a frothy, white mist swirling around her when the sound of the winds picking up caused her to move faster. Before she knew it, she was at the top of the hill looking out into the clearing. There in the distance she finally spotted what she’d been looking for.

“The cabin,” she smiled realizing that the wooden building itself was a bit worse for wear than it had been on the website when she’d booked herself a stay, but with the cold and the winds chafing her skin, she found that the promise of its warmth appeared to be nothing short of paradise. With a smile and a firm grip on her backpack, she pushed through the clearing realizing just how empty it was aside from the trees and the snow. It was almost symbolic of her life in the moment in giving her the first taste of truly being on her own from the moment she’d entered the military ready to do something more with her life. Now, in knowing that she would be on her own, she found that this place served as a haven and a source of apprehension as she found herself wondering just what she would truly make of the time on her own.

“You can do this,” she spoke aloud gripping the strap of her backpack. She clenched it tighter beneath gloved hands hoping like hell that she brought enough supplies with her when she pushed forward. Thinking about the toilet paper she’d been given by the man in the plane, she found herself hoping that wasn’t foreshadowing any winter problems she might incur after being alone for a week.

“No matter,” she shook the thought when she stood outside the steps of the cabin finally taking it all in. Despite its age and its weathered wooden exterior, it was beautiful. Its craftsmanship was symbolic of a life and time that was much simpler than the one she had spent most of her life living in. It was the kind of place that she’d imagined normal children went to on their summer vacations with their families to experience memories that they could take with them for a lifetime. It was undoubtedly a place where children could simply be children with their mom and dad experiencing moments that they one day would try to recreate with their own children down the line. It was the thought itself that caused Maria to offer up a poignant smile wondering what life would’ve been like if she’d been given that kind of option in her youth. If her time in Chicago hadn’t been marred by her mother’s death and her father’s abuse, then maybe things would’ve turned out differently. Maybe she would’ve been an artist or a poet or someone’s mother coming to this very place to share her fond memories with children of her own. Instead she was bound and broken, caught up in memories that she’d just as soon forget of a life that never really had offered her up anything, but the cold.

“Screw it,” Maria chastised herself for looking back to places she’d sworn she would never go once she’d left home. Instead she was here to do what was best for her. This place, however run down, was perfect and it would serve as a haven for her to regroup. It was exactly where she wanted to be and to hell with anyone else who might have a problem with it. Armed with that thought in mind, she held her head up high, rolled her shoulders back and made her way into her home away from home for the next week determined to make the most of what life had tossed in her direction.

* * *

Liquid heat poured over Clint’s aching body providing him with warmth that the day out chopping wood simply hadn’t been able to provide him on his retreat. Reaching out to grip the tiled wall before him, he tipped his head forward allowing the hot liquid to pour over his damp skin causing the small space around him to fill with steam. Keeping his eyes closed tightly, he exhaled a sharp breath allowing the tension his body carried with it to melt away with the warmth of the water over his muscular frame. It provided him with much needed relief after he’d worked too long, chopping far too much wood for the impending storm ahead of him. It was all he could do with the cabin fever he was experiencing after he’d spent the last twenty-four hours alone settling in at his new home away from home. It wasn’t much, but after he’d found himself needing an escape it seemed like the perfect haven for him. However, in the middle of the night filled with insomnia and a resounding sense of being alone, the true weight of his surroundings hit him hard leaving him in the middle of a bout of more self-analysis than he’d cared to look in to on his own.

Tipping his head up, Clint expelled an uneasy breath when he found himself thinking about the people that were looking for him—of the situation he’d found himself in after he’d blindly allowed his heart to lead him to trouble again. If he wasn’t such a sucker for love, then maybe he wouldn’t be forced to be alone in the middle of nowhere. If he wasn’t a romantic at heart, then he’d undoubtedly save himself a world of trouble, but he’d made the mistake for falling for a girl who hadn’t been what she’d presented herself to be. She’d been smart, beautiful and cunning causing him to immediately fall for her, but what he hadn’t realized is that she’d also been using him and lying to him the whole time for the duration of their relationship pretending to be something she wasn’t. Normally that wouldn’t be a game changer, but now that he found himself as a wanted man on the wrong arm of the law with those hunting him down for crimes he’d unknowingly committed with her, he found that this place in the middle of nowhere was the safest for him. No one would know where he was or what he was doing. Plus, it would give him time to regroup and figure things out. If he could find a way to explain himself and make things right, then perhaps he could find that second chance he was almost convinced he’d screwed himself out of.

Shaking the thought, Clint reached for the dials on the shower once again turning the heat up higher as if to burn the thoughts from his head. Love only made him weak. It made him do foolish things and if nothing else his last experience with it was more than enough to alert him to the fact that he needed to be smarter about who he let in his life. Yes, the idea of falling in love with the right one was something of a fantasy he’d indulged in time and time again but knowing what a sucker he’d been played as in the last relationship he was in he swore never again. From here on out it was about playing it straight and finding a way to fix the mess he’d allowed himself to get into when he’d blindly followed her into disaster. He needed to forget what he thought they had and focus on clearing his name. Perhaps with a little luck and a little time on his own, he could forget his troubles and find that inner peace that had always seemingly evaded him.

* * *

_The view is breathtakingly beautiful,_ Maria thought to herself once she’d set her black and brown colored backpack down over the back of the oversized beige colored sofa in the living room. As much as she expected the interior to mirror the exterior, she found that the wooden room that surrounded her was filled with warmth and an artistry that went above and beyond the low-resolution images on the internet. Instead she was surrounded with a wall of glass at the back of the living room, revealing a stained wooden deck on the back of the cabin with an exquisite view of the mountain beyond where the cabin was located. It revealed a clear look at the trees and the winter sky leaving a picture-perfect view of the serenity that could be found only in nature itself. Smiling, she folded her arms in front of her chest and took in the view deciding that yes, this had been an incredible idea indeed. It was exactly what she needed as she contemplated exploring the rest of the cabin.

Walking around the room, Maria took in the expert carpentry of the bookshelves that were carved into the wall displaying classic works that she hadn’t thought about since her days in school. Each book before her appeared to be a first edition, which was both comforting and a surprise given their value. Reaching out to touch the spine of one before her, she wondered if perhaps she would bypass her own set of mystery novels that she’s brought with her in favor of diving into the philosophy book before her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that this spot in the living room was perfect with the sofa positioned for optimal viewing to the world beyond the cabin. It was a luxury of its own and as she released the spine of the book she’d been viewing, she couldn’t help, but smile knowing that despite the treacherous journey to the island, she’d made the right choice in coming to this isolated cabin for the week.

“This is going to be very good for me,” she mused to herself. Turning around to walk behind the couch Maria reached for her backpack again. She leaned over the back of the couch opening the top of her backpack to reveal her toilet paper rolls that she’d been provided, but beneath the rolls she’d spotted her gun that she’d tucked deeper in the backpack just in case anything should come up. She reached for it, allowing her fingers to skim over the cool metal when tension surged through her body. For a moment she thought back to the last time she had to use it to save her life when a situation had spiraled out of control. It hadn’t been her finest moment, but it was enough to put things into perspective for her when she closed her backpack once more. Hoisting it over her shoulder, she looked to the long, wooden staircase to her left remembering the picturesque bedroom that the internet had boasted as a key selling point of the cabin. It was said to be large and spacious with a promised breathtaking view with skylights and a second cabin fireplace tucked into the corner with a bearskin rug, that Maria found to be a little bit tacky, but the photos were nice enough considering.

Now as she made her way up the stairs, she found herself thinking more about that oversized shower she’d viewed on the webpage—wondering what it would be like to leave the world behind in favor of savoring what warmth the pipes would provide her before settling in for her soup and savory novel on this quiet autumn turned winter evening. With each step she took upstairs towards the bedroom, she found herself caught up in the fantasy, well-aware of how much she needed this involuntary break. It was perfect in so many ways that felt right for her, but it wasn’t until she reached the top step into the large, open bedroom that she was sold on the idea. There before her in the center of the room was a king-sized canopy bed, hand carved in cherry wood with a sheer, white almost translucent canopy over it. The carvings in the wood frame were hand crafted giving way to detail when Maria couldn’t help but admire the work that must’ve gone into it. Setting her backpack down on the burgundy and green plaid colored, plush comforter before her, she couldn’t help, but reach out to touch the wood taking in the smooth grooves and lines of the wood before her. It was exquisite serving as a symbol of the artist’s dedication and time spent into crafting such perfection. With each brush of her finger over the surface, Maria couldn’t help, but find herself in awe of this divine piece of art that served as the centerpiece of the grand bedroom.

“It’s perfect,” she mused to herself dropping her bag down on the side of the bed. With a smile on her face and anticipation carrying over her body, she plopped down on the fluffy comforter feeling it squish beneath her body, melding to her like a second skin wrapping her up in plush comfort. Closing her eyes, she let out a long sigh, stretching her legs out across the bed and discovering that it felt as good as it looked. It was nothing short of heaven, wrapped up in a king-sized package laid out just for her as she wiggled back further wanting to stretch out completely. She placed her hands above her head stretching her fingers out into the soft fabric when a sudden noise beyond her caused her to gasp. Immediately she sat upright, seeking out the source of the sound when her hand instinctively pushed over the top of her backpack.

“Damn it,” she cursed attempting to unlatch the top of her backpack to pull her gun out when she heard footsteps approaching. Fumbling to undo the latch on her backpack, she surveyed the room seeking out another weapon when she found herself staring at a very damp, naked man walking into the bedroom with a tiny beige and burgundy striped towel draped around his shoulders. He was whistling a tune to himself, clearly oblivious to her presence in the room when she spoke out in a firm, authoritative tone, “Don’t move!”

The sound of her voice caused him to jump, stumbling a few steps backwards when his blue eyes darted towards her in shock. He swallowed down hard, releasing the ends of the towel and bringing his arms up over his head. He seemed just as caught off guard as she was weighing out the situation as she pushed her hand inside of her backpack preparing to pull her out her gun if need be.

“Who the hell are you?” she questioned in a harsh, abrasive tone that meant business.

“Clint, who are you?” he asked wearily not making a move to approach her. Instead he stood perfectly still in a rigid posture. His lips parted ever so slightly in contemplation, his arms never shifting from their position over his head. His eyes were seemingly surveying the room around them as if looking for an out to the situation, “What are you doing here?”

“I was just going to ask you the same question,” she answered in a sharp, agitated hiss. Her fingers searched around through her backpack feeling her toilet paper, but her gun had seemingly slipped further into its depths.

“Be that as it may I asked you first,” Clint remarked pointedly in between his blue eyes looking around the room again. They seemed to be searching for something, but before Maria could question it, she felt the weight of his eyes upon her once more, “So again, what are you doing here?”

“This is the cabin I’ve rented for the week Clint,” Maria explained in a tight, pinched tone, “What are you doing here?”

“Taking a shower,” he answered readily not bothering to move an inch when she finally felt the cool metal of her gun beneath her touch. She gripped on the handle contemplating her next move wondering what his motivation was when he seemed to be every bit as surprised by her presence as she was his.

“In my cabin?” she questioned in disbelief.

“Technically it’s a rental cabin,” Clint pointed out only to receive a scathing glare from her, “and I’ve rented it for the week. So, unless you are the owner, then I don’t think you belong here. This place is mine.”

“Bullshit,” Maria challenged feeling her grip on her gun tighten. She took in a long, slow breath wondering if he was telling her the truth about his presence now that he’d been caught in her cabin. However, as she once again noted the state of his nakedness, she realized that anyone who had come to the cabin after her with nefarious intent would undoubtedly do so in some type of disguise instead of in only the skin that they were born in. The thought made her finger twitch leaving her still on edge preparing to pull her gun out when she watched him make a small step closer to her. His gaze lingered over towards what appeared to be a hunting a bow that was propped over by the window and immediately her instincts went into overdrive. She released the grip on her gun and pulled her hand out of her backpack, “I told you not to move.”

“I can prove it to you,” Clint answered in a smooth, neutral tone when his eyes returned to her skeptic gaze all over again, “If you look in the nightstand next to you, you can see the paperwork on my rental agreement for the week.”

“That’s not possible,” Maria argued shaking her head dismissively. She looked between him, her backpack, the bow he’d looked at earlier and the nightstand before drawing in a contemplative breath, “I rented this place for the week a few days ago.”

“I’ve been here since yesterday,” Clint seemed to shrug lowering his arms ever so slightly. With a tentative breath, he put one foot forward and made a small step closer to where she was seated on the edge of the bed.

“Don’t move!” she snapped in recoil refusing to allow him to bridge the distance between them. Instead she left him standing a few feet from the bathroom doorway, damp and dripping on the wooden bedroom floor.

“Look, if you just give me a chance to explain, I can show you that…” Clint began again taking another small step towards her before Maria snarled back at him.

“If you take one more step, then I can promise you that you’ll regret it,” she warned issuing him a harsh glare. It seemed to do the trick to cease his movements as he raised his hands up higher revealing the muscled lines of his slender form.

“Relax. I’m not going anywhere,” he promised clasping his hands together behind his head. The movement caused him to flex his biceps drawing attention to the not so subtle strength that he carried with him in the movement. Despite the situation, she couldn’t help, but notice that his body was toned and tight in all the right places taking her by surprise when she found herself involuntarily looking down from his strong, solid chest, over his chiseled abs to the root of his masculinity. The sight caused her to flush realizing how long it had been since she’d been in a situation outside of the locker room with someone so blatantly naked and seemingly oblivious to its effect on the world around him. In so many ways he was the epitome of a fantasy, wet and vulnerable, standing before her looking like pure sex before her very eyes. With the towel around his neck instead of his waist, she couldn’t help, but detect a brazen arrogance about him. He knew he looked good—that he was gorgeous, which she suspected was something that he’d often used to his advantage with the women he surrounded himself with, but that was of no relevance as she weighed out her options.

“Good. You keep doing that,” Maria blurted out trying to regain her focus. She shook the thought of what her observation of him had done to her in order to return to the problem at hand between them.

“Look inside the drawer,” Clint cleared his throat and urged her on once again. Squeezing his hands behind his head again, his arms flexed and she found herself wondering if he was doing it unintentionally or at an attempt at distracting her, but when he ceased to make any other movement, she found herself a little less skeptical of his actions, “You’ll see that I’m telling you the truth. The papers inside will show you that I’m not lying. If you just look, then…”

“Fine, but don’t you even think about moving,” she decided realizing that in his current condition he appeared to be anything, but dangerous. Still not one to let her guard down she pulled her hand out of her backpack and held her finger up in warning, “You stay there or else I can promise you that things won’t end well for you.”

“Fair enough,” Clint decided with a small nod, “though I’m pretty certain once you look in that drawer you will see that…”

“Quiet,” she warned issuing him another glare before she sat up straighter on the bed. She scooted her legs over the edge, slowly lowering her feet to the ground. If need be, she knew full well that could tackle him to the ground in less than three seconds and render him completely helpless. That much she was sure of, but as she found his eyes staring at her with a blank, surprised expression, she found herself wondering just what she’d walked into.

Reaching out towards the top drawer of the nightstand, she contemplated her options knowing that her gun was still available if need be. However, bloodshed wasn’t really a great way to start her vacation, so she opted to take him at his word. She reached for the handle on the nightstand, pulling it open to reveal its contents. She tipped her head down to see the crumbled papers and a map that mirrored her own inside of it. With a scowl, she kept her attention on him, gripping the papers and pulling them out for inspection when he folded his arms in front of his chest impatiently.

“I told you I’m not lying,” Clint couldn’t help, but frown back at her. He tapped his bare foot on the wooden flooring beneath him clearly agitated and impatient, but she took her time. She divided her attention between him and the papers quickly scanning them to discover the truth behind his words.

“Son of a…” Maria cursed looking up from the pages once again to discover in her moment of focus, he’d leaned up against the armoire with a heavy sigh. His fingers were playing with the edges of the towel, twisting it into his palms when Maria reached for her backpack once again. Wordlessly she pulled her backpack closer, pushing her hand inside beyond her gun to pull out the papers of her booking. Drawing in a breath, she gripped them tightly, keeping her eyes on Clint the entire time. When it seemed that he made no attempt at covering himself or moving in towards her, she found the courage to lean forward, pushing her papers onto the floor. With her chin tipped up to keep her eyes on him, she pushed her papers across the smooth wooden surface causing them to slide to his toes.

“What’s this?” he questioned arching a curious brow when she nodded to the pages on the ground.

“My booking,” she explained in a cool, neutral tone, “As you can see, we’ve got a bit of a problem.”

“Is that right?” Clint questioned crouching down to reach for the papers. Wordlessly he picked them up and brought them in front of his face skimming them over before he looked over at her once again. With a small, unamused laugh he shook his head and sighed, “Well it seems we’ve got a bit of a situation here.”

“You aren’t kidding,” she frowned giving him another long, uneasy once over, “The way I see it one of us doesn’t belong here.”

“Clearly,” Clint agreed with her readily. Crouching down he set her booking papers down on the ground again, using his strength to slide them across the floor back to her with a newfound determination in his movement, “but given that my booking is dated a day before yours it would seem that we have a simple solution to this.”

“Is that right?” Maria questioned when the papers slid back to the bed beside her feet.

“Absolutely,” Clint nodded with a wide, confident grin, “the place is mine.”

* * *

  
  


“Like hell!” Maria’s words cut through the dampness in the air like a knife causing Clint to take an involuntary step back.

While Clint hadn’t been expecting company in his current situation, there was something about seeing a beautiful woman sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for him that got him going in all the wrong ways. At first, he’d thought he’d imagined it when his tired mind had clearly conjured up a sexy brunette fantasy waiting for him on the center of his bed ready to give him a reprieve from his boredom. However, when she’d glared at him and essentially threatened him without outright threatening him, he couldn’t help, but find himself intrigued. Now as he watched the sexy stranger before him glaring at him with breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes of her own, he found himself distracted in ways that he knew full well he shouldn’t be. She was angry. There was no doubt about it, yet she looked at home on the bed like she stepped out of a page from the brochure of the cabin itself clad in a pair of tight-fitting navy colored jeans and a light blue button-down shirt that only further drew emphasis to her eyes. There was something about the weary expression on her face that should’ve set Clint further on edge, but with the scowl on her face drawing emphasis to her rose-colored lips, he couldn’t help, but admit she was remarkable.

When she’d insisted that she’d booked the cabin as well, he hadn’t doubted her—hadn’t really distrusted her words, but when she’d offered him a glimpse of her booking papers, he found himself perking up. Granted, he was almost certain she was legitimately surprised to discover him standing before her and not someone who was out to catch him off guard to apprehend him. She seemed harmless enough and if it were up to him, he probably would’ve told her it wasn’t necessary for her to show him her booking except for the fact that in doing so he could see her name. That was motivation enough for him to accept her booking papers and scan them over just enough to learn the name of the beauty that had brought the latest surprise into his life.

“Did you hear me?” Maria snapped pulling him out of his moment of admiration to focus on her words once again. She was now standing beside the bed gripping the backpack she’d brought into the room with her looking as angry as ever, yet he found himself more intrigued than anything in her presence. Her vibrant eyes were glaring at him, ready to shoot daggers at him when he cleared his throat attempting to play the situation cool and neutral.

“Honestly,” he paused hesitating in his words before shrugging his shoulders, “not really. What were you saying?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Maria informed him with an impatient huff, “but you are. This place is mine for the week and…”

“In case you haven’t noticed darlin’,” Clint began weighing out his options now that he was well aware of the storm that was brewing outside the walls of the cabin, “that isn’t an option for either one of us.”

“Of course, it is,” she argued further with him, “I paid for this place for the week and…”

“And so did I,” Clint nodded towards his booking papers once again, “As you can clearly see…”

“What I see is that for some ridiculous reason we were double booked this week, but this,” she gripped her backpack tighter than before, “is unacceptable. I came here for peace and quiet to be alone and…”

“Well that sure as hell isn’t happening now, is it?” Clint threw his hands up in the air again. Unable to ignore the frustration that carried over him in discovering his new companion beside his bed ready to throw him out of his vacation spot, he couldn’t help, but frown folding his arms in front of his chest, “I paid good money for this getaway, so don’t think for a second that I’m walking away from it.”

“You don’t have a choice because I’m not looking to share this place with anyone. I came here to be alone and…” she attempted to argue with him further.

“In case you haven’t noticed there’s a storm coming in and nowhere on this island to go,” Clint made a bold, brazen step in towards her, “The whole purpose of this place is to be hidden away from civilization and…”

“Then we need to find a way to make sure one of us gets that,” Maria conceded reaching into her pocket for her cell phone. She began to tap her finger over it preparing to make a call when Clint couldn’t help, but laugh at her attempt, “What’s so funny?”

“That’s not going to do you any good. Out here there isn’t any cell phone reception,” Clint explained pointedly, “Or did they neglect to share that tidbit of information with you when you made your booking? Roughing it and rustic usually implies that it isn’t a hot spot.”

“This place isn’t roughing it,” she countered with a scowl that only served to draw emphasis to her beautiful features all over again. Yes, she was angry, but damn sexy in being so to the point that Clint found himself almost grateful for not being able to give in to her request to leave…almost, “Everything is modern enough and…”

“It isn’t about the cabin. It’s about where we are,” Clint offered up rubbing his palms together again when he could see how flustered she was getting, “There isn’t any wi-fi for that matter either around here so there’s no shot of reaching out to the owner.”

“I’m still going to try. I realize that the whole point of this is to have some privacy, but I’m certain once we get ahold of someone to work this out, then…” she stopped herself when it was clear that Clint’s words had revealed themselves on her cell phone. Frowning she stuffed the phone into her pocket and grimaced when she glared at him once again, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“The way I see it neither one of us is,” Clint decided realizing that fate had decided once again to play a cruel joke upon him in encountering yet another beautiful woman that would undoubtedly bring another headache to his life as time went on. Beautiful as she was, she was angry and that certainly wasn’t going to make for the quiet laying low from life that he was hoping for, “Unfortunately, the ferry isn’t returning for a week.”

“I know that,” she mirrored his movement in folding her arms in front of her chest. She gave him a very complete once over indicating that she’d noticed that he was naked before her. It caused her eyes to widen, her face to flush, but she didn’t allow it to sidetrack her, “but don’t think for a second that it means that there is any way that…”

“It means that the ferry won’t be here for a week,” Clint clarified with a frown wondering if she questioned his intentions after finding him in such a vulnerable state. He looked past her to the window seeing where he’d tucked away his bow, but deep down he knew that he wouldn’t need it for the time being. His gut told him that she was harmless and now it was his job to make her see the same about him. Taking in a breath he shifted his tone and addressed her once again, “and as far as I can tell it also means that we’re both here to brave out this storm together whether we like it or not.”

“Great,” Maria threw her hands up in the air and let out a low, pinched hiss. Her face seemed to grow a deeper shade of crimson when she started to pace around the room and talk to herself, “All I wanted was a little peace and quiet, but no I can’t get that. I can’t just have that time to shut the world out because it is just my luck that something like this happens. I just needed some time on my own to…”

“To what?” he questioned watching her closely. He twisted the edges of the towel when he could see that she was attempting to rationalize the situation, to find some reasonable explanation for what they found themselves in, but when she found none readily available, she stopped pacing. Instead she faced him again preparing to say something more when she threw her hand up in the air.

“Do you have to do that?” she questioned with a scowl.

“What?” Clint questioned twisting at the towel again when she shot him a pointed glare.

“Can you stop playing with that and put that on?” she questioned again when Clint was once again reminded of the fact that he was still very naked in front of the beautiful woman before him.

“Oh,” Clint replied dumbfounded by his initial response to discovering her and not thinking to cover up, “right.”

“Thanks,” she finally softened her tone when Clint dropped the hand towel down in front of his manhood doing his best to be modest in her presence. It was no use though when he thought about how far from appropriate this situation had been.

“Look, I was just in the shower and I didn’t think to bring my clean things in there with me,” Clint attempted to explain himself when her eyes shot through him like a knife undoubtedly sizing him up as a sexual predator. With a frown he stepped back placing a greater distance between them as if to show her he was harmless, “I figured since it was just me there wouldn’t be a problem with me walking around like this when I got out so…”

“Right,” she nodded seemingly caught up in her thoughts.

“Look,” he sighed pushing one hand up through his damp hair, “If I could just get dressed, then…”

“Yeah,” she swallowed down hard. Involuntarily her eyes dropped down to where he held the towel, revealing the smallest hint of interest before it soon faded away, “you do that. Get dressed and then meet me downstairs in the living room area. Maybe we can sort this out then.”

“Sure,” he nodded again watching her cross the bedroom. He could tell that she was distracted—that she was uncomfortable in the situation, but unable to resist the urge to flirt, he grinned widely and called out to her once again, “Maria?”

“Yes?” she questioned looking over her shoulder at him once again. Her blue eyes were wide with curiosity as Clint made a brazen step towards her. Stretching his arm out towards her, he offered her his free hand as his grin expanded.

“How about we have a do over? I’m Clint. Clint Barton,” he stretched his hand out further towards her, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Right,” Maria replied looking down to his outstretched palm. She made no move to accept it, but rather she issued him a dismissive nod before turning away to return to the first floor of the cabin once again without another word.

“Great,” Clint grumbled in her retreat. He looked up to discover his reflection in the mirror across the room over by the window. Shaking his head, he let out a long sigh before pushing one hand through his damp hair once again, “that went well.”

* * *

“This is just great,” Maria scoffed pacing around the living room. Nearly ten minutes had passed since she’d left a naked Clint Barton walking around the bedroom bringing about an abrupt end to her peaceful week with his presence. At first when she’s spotted him in the room, she’d thought he was sent there by an angry co-worker who had tracked her down to come after her—to serve up as some act of retribution from her former partner, but after a few seconds of talking with him, it was clear the guy was clueless. With his handsome good looks and his devilish grin, it was easy to deduce that he was someone who was used to getting attention. The fact that he’d brazenly stood before her putting himself on display told her that he was exactly the kind of man she’s spent most of her life fighting to avoid when it was evident that he was shameless. Granted he’d been easy on the eyes, but his blatant knowledge of his looks topped off with his attempt at flirting with her was enough to bring her full circle to rage all over again.

Looking down at her phone, she attempted to dial out again hoping that the third time would be the charm in attempting to get reception all over again. When it proved to be hopeless, she let out a pinched wail knowing full well that things had gone from bad to worse. Resuming in her pacing she couldn’t help but find herself silently condemning the owner of the rental for having double booked them in the first place. Once she’d decided that Clint was no longer a threat, she found herself thinking about Clint’s rental agreement knowing full well that he was within his rights to have her booted out into the winter night coming down hard upon them. Looking to the glass door opposite of where she stood, she could see the darkening sky and the snow starting to come down indicating that things were about to take a drastic turn in the world outside of the warmth of the walls she was in.

“Damn it,” she cursed turning away from the window and resuming in her pacing all over again.

“If you keep doing that, you’re going to wear a hole in that floor,” Clint’s voice managed to catch her off guard again causing her to jump. It was an uncharacteristic movement, but when she turned around, she discovered him walking down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a black form fitting t-shirt. He was still walking around with damp hair and bare feet, but a part of her found relief in the upgraded wardrobe he was in regardless of how good she hated to admit he looked without his clothes on. Once he hit the bottom step, he leaned up against the banister and smiled at her, “It would be a shame too considering how beautiful it is.”

“Seriously?” she groaned outwardly, “That’s all you have to say?”

“Are you hungry?” Clint questioned striding off the bottom step and moving past her to the undiscovered kitchen area. Without looking back, he moved in fluid motions to the kitchen turning on the overhead light and leaving her with no choice, but to follow him, “I wasn’t expecting company, so I didn’t stock anything too exotic, but if you’re in the mood for canned chicken or tuna fish and cheese curls, then I can whip us both up one hell of a set of sandwiches.”

“I’m not hungry,” Maria lied feeling a rumble start to resonate in the pit of her stomach. She reluctantly followed him making her way into the kitchen to discover a small table and a modest kitchen setup. On the counter, she discovered various cans and packages of ramen noodles before her laid out across the counter leaving little to no room for anything else.

“Fine,” he shrugged his shoulders simply. He reached for a can of chicken and motioned over his shoulder at her, “How about a beer then?”

“Fine,” Maria grudgingly agreed making her way over to the tiny table set up in the far corner of the room. She reached for one of the chairs eyeing him wearily before she reluctantly took a seat. She turned her chair so that she could watch him closely. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a can opener.

“You sure you don’t want a sandwich?” Clint questioned glancing over his shoulder at her once again, “I’ve got white, Rye and even gluten free if you are interested?”

“Gluten free?” Maria questioned arching a curious brow at him.

“You never know,” Clint shrugged his shoulders and resumed in opening the can in his hands, “I mean I wasn’t planning on company, but obviously it paid to think ahead. Plus, it was on sale and I never tried it before so…”

“…you thought you’d try it?” Maria arched a curious brow, unable to refrain from scrutinizing the man before her. He was cute in his own way, which was a thought that she both loathed and despised, but beyond that there was something simplistic about his presence when he worked to open the lid of the can in his hands.

“I’m always up for new experiences,” he shrugged again before setting the can down on the countertop, “It makes life interesting.”

“Is that why you decided to book a cabin in the middle of nowhere?” she questioned curiously, “To experience something new?”

“No,” Clint shook his head somberly, “I did it to lock the world out for a while and clear my head.”

“That sounds ominous,” Maria softened her tone watching as his shoulders slumped a little bit. She watched him reach for the can again before he moved over to the sink to drain it, “And the bow upstairs? Were you planning on going hunting?”

“Not really,” Clint shrugged seemingly caught up in his thoughts before he cleared his throat after an initial hesitation, “I heard rumors about the wolves before I booked and a buddy of mine told me it was better to be prepared.”

“By bringing a hunting bow to destroy an innocent creature in its natural habitat?” she questioned far more abrasively than she’d intended. She could see the tension her words created in his posture before he glanced over at her briefly.

“I personally don’t have a thing against wolves,” Clint admitted with a shrug, “They are majestic creatures who have every right to be here living their best lives…”

“Yet you came armed with a hunting bow,” Maria challenged with a speculative brow.

“It’s not a hunting bow,” Clint’s frown intensified. He prepared to say something more before he rethought his words, “Look, it was something my friend packed in with my stuff. It seemed expensive so I didn’t want to leave it just laying around anywhere. The bedroom seemed safe enough to leave it in and…”

“It’s fine,” Maria dismissed his words, “I mean if your friend thought you needed it here, then who am I to judge when…”

“I won’t need it,” Clint hesitated to look away from her once again, “At least I don’t think I will. It’s just about protection.”

“Protection,” Maria repeated thinking about her gun tucked away in her backpack in the living room. While it would’ve been undoubtedly smarter for her to bring it with her into the kitchen, she foolishly hadn’t been wearing her holster and there would be no way of keeping it from him that she was packing. Instead she’d trusted her own survival instincts and combat skills knowing that if need be, she could cut Clint down readily without him seeing it coming, “right. So, what are you really doing here if you aren’t planning on going on a hunt?”

“To be honest it has been a long year for me, and I needed a break from reality for a while,” Clint divulged with another shrug. Holding the can in his fingers, he turned it upside down before draining the water out of it at the sink, “What about you?”

“What about me?” Maria questioned wearily.

“What brought you out here to the middle of nowhere this time of year?”

“I wanted peace and quiet,” Maria stated remembering their earlier exchange upstairs.

“We both can see how well that worked out for you,” Clint laughed lightly. He shook his head and turned around to face her with the can in his hand, “So now that we both know that’s out of the equation for you, what now?”

“I suppose I can’t talk you into leaving,” Maria wiggled a suggestive brow over at him.

“Sorry, but no ferry and no way home isn’t going to motivate me into walking out into that storm we’re going to get,” Clint nodded the spot beyond the sink to the tiny window revealing the world outside the walls of the cabin, “Unless of course you have a secret escape plan that you’d like to reveal to me.”

“Unfortunately,” Maria slumped over in her seat, “I don’t.”

“Then I guess it looks like you and I are roommates for a while,” Clint decided setting the can down on the countertop. He opened one of the cabinets pulling out an unopened bottle of mayonnaise and a bowl before looking over at her once again, “You ready for that beer now?”

“What choice do I have in the matter?” she sighed leaning back in her chair. Fighting to contain the weariness that consumed her, she watched as he made his way to the tiny refrigerator opening it up to reveal a fully stocked set of shelves filled with various types of beer and a few other juices and milk. With wide eyes she watched him extract two bottles before turning around to face her fully. He used his hip to shut the door behind him before smiling back at her.

“Let me guess,” she teased watching him hold out a bottle for her, “they had a sale on beer as well.”

“You know what they say about variety,” Clint held the beer out closer to her.

“It’s the spice of life,” she grudgingly agreed. Reaching for the beer, she felt his fingers brush up against hers for a faint moment before he pulled back. Seconds later he was emptying the can of chicken and reaching for the bottle of mayo once again.

“So, tell me Maria, what were you hoping to seek out in seclusion this week?” Clint questioned making pleasant conversation with her, “Beyond peace and quiet that is.”

“I was hoping to get some reading done,” Maria answered seeing the way that he went to work at preparing his sandwich, “although I’m guessing that’s probably out of the question as well.”

“Not necessarily,” Clint contemplated her words, “I mean we both kind of have our own purpose in being here, so since we’re both stuck I don’t see any reason why we have to prevent each other from accomplishing our goals while we are here. You can do your thing and I’ll do mine. If somewhere in the middle we come together in conversation, then that works too.”

“You don’t really have a problem with that, do you?” she couldn’t help, but question, “Somehow you seem surprisingly okay with a strange woman being in your rental for the week.”

“Maybe it’s because I’ve always been inclined towards meeting new people,” Clint shrugged his shoulders. He walked over towards the opposite end of the counter and reached for the bread on the counter, “You sure I can’t make you a sandwich?”

“I don’t know,” she hesitated and watched him closely, “Why should I trust that it’s safe?”

“You took one of my beers,” Clint motioned to the bottle in her hand.

“That’s because I know this,” she paused twisting the top off of the beer and listening to it pop, “is sealed safely, but that chicken…”

“Was in a can that I worked like hell to open,” Clint pointed to the discarded can on the counter, “Plus you saw that I just opened the bread and the mayo and I’m pretty sure you’ve also realized that I’m harmless at this point.”

“How do you know that I’m not a serial killer?” Maria challenged when Clint turned his back to her again seemingly oblivious to the potential dangers of having a stranger in a cabin with him.

“Are you?” Clint questioned not missing a beat in his sandwich preparation. He pulled four pieces of bread out of the bag ignoring her lack of a definitive answer on a meal in order to prepare her something regardless.

“What if I was?” Maria leaned forward with a suggestive wiggle of her brow, “What then?”

“The people you killed,” Clint paused setting three pieces of bread down on the paper plates before him. He turned around to face her with the fourth slice in his hand when his blue eyes met hers once again, “Were they bad people?”

“Does it matter?” she challenged unable to repress the amused smirk that teased over the corners of her lips.

“I suppose not,” Clint shrugged his shoulders and matched her grin with a stunning smirk of his own, “but at least if you said they were bad people then I’d see you were a hired gun with integrity.”

“I didn’t realize there was a sense of integrity in being a serial murderer,” Maria tossed back at him curiously.

“If you lack integrity in doing your job, then what’s the point?” Clint shrugged his shoulders again. Turning towards the plate on the counter, he set the bread down before reaching for the bowl of the chicken and mayo mixture he made.

“Is that how you do your job?” she questioned, “With integrity?”

“Absolutely,” he nodded smearing the chicken on the bread before him.

“And what is your job exactly?” Maria inquired unable to refrain from watching him work with his hands. Despite his obvious lack of culinary skills, he was clearly precise with his job, measuring out the same amount of chicken mixture over the bread before him. She hesitated for a moment watching him open one of the drawers and pulling out a butter knife. He held it in his hand bringing it up over the bread to slice it with the same precision he put into his earlier preparation.

“I work with my hands,” Clint answered cryptically.

“Meaning?”

“I’m a…” Clint hesitated when he sliced through the bread before him, “a painter.”

“Like an artist?” Maria questioned watching him shift around the plates in his hands. He carried them in one hand over to the table before promptly setting one down in front of her. He slid the other across the table towards the empty chair across from where she was seated.

“Like a house painter,” he replied simply, “It isn’t all that exotic or exciting, but it gives me a decent income and gives me the opportunity to spend time doing something I’m good at.”

“So…you renovate houses?” Maria arched a curious brow giving him a long once over.

“More or less,” he shrugged reaching for the empty chair and turning it around so that the back was facing the table. Hesitating he returned to the counter he’d been previously working at and pulled his unopened beer off it before sitting down on the backwards chair. Twisting the top off his beer, he raised the bottle of his lips before taking a long, hearty swig of the cool liquid, “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What do you do?” he questioned lowering his bottle to watch her intently, “When you aren’t threatening to attack perfect strangers with the promise of serial murder that is?”

“Oh, I’m a…” Maria bit down on her bottom lip thinking about the truth that she fought to keep from revealing itself. Her eyes shifted around the room, her thoughts getting the best of her as she contemplated how to play the situation with Clint now that they were being forced into having a conversation with one another, “I’m a data analyst.”

“Sounds boring,” Clint mused tilting his head to look at her once again, “for what? Like an accounting firm?”

“More like an insurance agency,” she lied attempting to keep the truth close, but too far to reveal itself, “As in risk assessment.”

“Like in calculating erratic client behaviors?” he arched a curious brow.

“Something like that,” she nodded catching the hinting tease of a grin that carried over his lips.

“Oh, now that sounds a bit more exciting,” Clint leaned in closer to her. Reaching out around the back of the chair, he collected his sandwich in his hand raising it to his lips, “It sounds a bit easier to swallow then accounting, but I imagine that a job like that is a lot of headaches after a long work day.”

“More than you can imagine,” Maria sighed thinking about the things she’d left behind her when she’d been given a reprieve from work.

“I’ll bet,” Clint replied in between bites of his sandwich, “I can’t even begin to imagine what it must be like stuck in an office all day wound up so tightly that…”

“It has it’s perks, but lately,” she paused thinking about the situation she’d put behind her, “they have been far and few.”

“Tell me about it,” Clint sighed taking another bite of his sandwich, “No offense, but I can’t imagine being a slave to the system like that.”

“Says the man who paints houses for a living,” she challenged eyeing him suspiciously, “No offense, but that doesn’t sound like a very enthralling position either.”

“I get by,” Clint shrugged his shoulders in between bites. His blue eyes found their way to hers before he offered up a sheepish grin, “It gives me time to explore my passions and do what makes me happy.”

“Such as?” Maria questioned curiously. She looked down to her own sandwich and reluctantly reached out to the half on the plate before her.

“Traveling the world and meeting beautiful women,” he half joked revealing warmth in his presence that she hadn’t really picked up on before. He tipped his head to the side delivering her what she suspected was the look that often landed him a potential companion should he deliver a few witty remarks as a follow up.

“How exciting,” Maria fought to repress the groan that carried over her when she rolled her eyes, “The women of the world should only be so lucky.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that I’m a great catch,” Clint feigned offense. Setting his sandwich down on the plate again he brought his hand up over the center of his chest and sighed, “I have a penchant for romance in ways that most men wouldn’t think of exploring.”

“Again, I’m sure you’ve done the women of the world a favor in gracing them with your presence,” she spoke up sarcastically before finally taking a bite of the sandwich he’d prepared for her. Despite its simplicity, she had to admit that it was rather good after a long day of traveling to their secluded location.

“They seem to think so,” he answered with a cocky smirk causing her to want to simultaneously lecture him for behaving like such a dick and thank him for that beautiful smile of his. Yes, he was absolutely the wrong kind of guy, but then again it had been so long since she’d found herself around any man outside of work for that matter.

“So, they say to your face, but when you’re not around trust me they undoubtedly feel relief in knowing you’re gone,” Maria chided him in between bites of her sandwich.

“Ouch,” he feigned insult bringing his hand over the center of his chest once again, “I can see that I’m not going to be winning any brownie points with you today. And here I made you a romantic lunch for our first date…”

“Date,” Maria practically choked on the bite in her mouth. She swallowed down hard before reaching for her beer once again, “What in the world makes you think that this is anything that resembles a date?”

“Well,” Clint leaned in closer to the table widening his grin in the moment, “I think of it as our own personal meet-cute moment. You know…two people together at a cabin in the woods double booked with a winter storm on the horizon…”

“Too cliched,” she shook her head dismissively, “Even I wouldn’t buy that story if Hollywood was selling it.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Clint sighed reaching for his sandwich once again and leaning back in his seat to stretch out so much that Maria wondered if he would fall without the back of his chair to keep him up. He winked at her before issuing her another dazzling smirk, “I mean if you think about it, maybe we could view the owner of the cabin as our acquaintance who knew we were two people looking for love, so he put the wheels of fate in motion setting us up on a blind date so to speak and now…”

“You’ve decided to pull out the big guns with chicken, mayo and gluten free bread,” Maria teased motioning to her sandwich again. Feigning flirtation, she cracked a small grin, “Why Clint Barton with culinary skills like that I can’t help falling in love with you.”

“Maybe not now, but eventually,” he sat up straighter revealing a confidence that she was certain she wanted to truly slap him for having, “you will.”

“Keep dreaming,” she moaned unable to repress the laughter that bubbled up inside of her at his ridiculous conversation. Shaking her head, she reached for her beer again and took another long drink, “You think very highly of yourself, don’t you?”

“I’m just stating a fact here,” Clint explained reaching for his beer as well. He held the bottle up pushing it towards hers for a mock toast, “To unplanned encounters and new acquaintances leading to new things.”

“To winter storms and isolated cabins,” Maria finally relented clinking her bottle against his, “May we have enough room for the three of us here between the two of us and your overinflated ego.”

“Touché,” Clint conceded bringing his bottle to his lips again. He swallowed down a long sip before setting the bottle back on the table again and shifting gears on the conversation, “So, really, what brings you out this way? An attempt to get away from the stuffiness that an office setting provides?”

“More or less,” she shrugged reaching out to pull her sandwich off the plate. She gave it a long, once over before taking a hearty bite of it, “What about you?”

“Other than finding a way to make you fall for me,” he playfully winked back at her.

“I’m being serious,” she shook her head dismissively.

“So am I,” Clint laughed lightly catching the way she glared at him when he took another bite of his sandwich.

“Clint,” her voice held a warning for him to stop joking when he sat up straighter.

“I guess I was just looking for a change of pace,” Clint admitted lowering his sandwich and reaching for his beer again, “Things were a bit intense back home, so I figured some time away would do me good.”

“Intense huh?” she questioned giving him a long once over.

“For all the wrong reasons,” he confessed with a pained expression on his face.

Maria studied him closer, weighing out his expression when she leaned forward over the table, “Sounds to me like a breakup of sorts? Did someone decide that they weren’t completely head over heels taken by your charms?”

“Something like that,” Clint nodded taking a sip of his beer once again, “You could say that things went south for me in a relationship not long before I found my way out here. After it ended, it set me on a new path looking for clarity in rediscovering who I am I guess.”

“So, you’re running away from someone special?” Maria arched a curious brow.

“I thought she was, but then I realized she wasn’t,” Clint divulged softening his tone when Maria sensed regret flashing behind his eyes, “I guess when it got down to it she just wasn’t what I thought she was.”

“When are they ever what they pretend to be?” she questioned with a small laugh. Raising her own beer to her lips, she took a long, relaxed drink allowing the cool liquid to burn down her throat. It felt good after the journey she’d been on, but now as she felt the weight of Clint’s eyes upon her, she couldn’t help, but lower her bottle again, “What?”

“Sounds like I’m not the only one who went through a bad breakup,” Clint wiggled a curious brow, “He must’ve been a real jerk to let you go.”

“Why do you say that?” she arched a curious brow.

“Because he’d be a fool to want anything other than to make you smile,” Clint flirted reaching out across the table to touch her hand briefly, “I know if I was in his position I’d want to keep having you do it each day if I could.”

“Clint…” Maria felt her face grow flushed despite how cheesy his words were. Looking down at his fingertips skimming hers, she fought to keep her thoughts focused when she pulled away. Clearing her throat, her eyes shifted around the room before she sat up straighter, “It wasn’t really that deep.”

“No?” he arched a curious brow. Taking the hint that she’d given him, he retracted his hand instead focusing on his food once again, “Because you know I’ve been told I’m a pretty good listener if need be.”

“From all the women you are working to seduce?” she questioned eyeing him expectantly, “Trust me when they say it, they are just trying to make you feel better for the inevitable disappointment that will follow when they refuse your advances.”

“That rarely happens,” Clint tossed back at her flippantly. He twisted on his seat before raising his chin up just enough to flash her that same sexy smirk she was certain was his trademark with others he’d crossed paths with, “Most women want to keep me around.”

“I doubt that,” she wrinkled her nose at him, “They’re probably just too polite to tell you that you come on far too strong.”

“Do I?” Clint wiggled a suggestive brow, “Because I’ve heard that most women like a man who is straight to the point about things.”

“Is that what you think you are?” she couldn’t help, but lean in closer towards him, “Straight to the point with this in telling me what you are hoping to achieve in this conversation?”

“Who said I was out to achieve anything other than being a friendly ear for you?” Clint matched her movement leaning in over the tabletop once again, “Maybe I’m just being nice.”

“Perhaps,” she couldn’t help, but give him a long, contemplative once over, “or maybe you’re just looking to get laid somehow.”

“If I was simply looking to get laid, we’d still be upstairs enjoying that very plush, very comfortable bed with one another right now,” Clint wiggled a suggestive brow over at her. When she seemed unmoved by the gesture, he sat up straighter with a look of determination crossing over his features, “but in all seriousness right now I’m just hoping to get the opportunity to get to know you better.”

“I see,” she pinched her lips together and watched him refocus on his sandwich, “so you want to know all about my hopes and dreams? You want to know about the disappointments that life has brought along the way to me?”

“Is that what you want to discuss? An overview of life’s disappointments?” he questioned casually, “Because if that’s where you want to go in this conversation…”

“Trust me I don’t,” Maria assured him with a wrinkled expression on his face, “Right now I’d much rather redirect our conversation.”

“To where exactly?” Clint questioned again, “To the man who broke your heart and made you skeptic of the rest of us?”

“He didn’t have to break my heart to alert me to the fact that you’re a heartbreaker Clint Barton,” Maria couldn’t help, but reveal a small grin at the thought of the man who’d been assigned to her cabin with her.

“Guilty as charged,” Clint sighed lowering his sandwich back onto his plate. Bringing one hand over the center of his chest he let out a long, emphatic sigh, “but truthfully most of the time in relationships I’ll admit I’m the one that ends up with a broken heart in the long run.”

“Because you’re the type of guy that falls in love on a whim with just a look, yes?” Maria countered seeing the smile that teased over the corners of his lips.

“Horribly so. Maybe it’s because I love the idea of being in love,” he sighed feigning disappointment before he shifted gears on the conversation, “but I don’t want to bore you with the details of my jaded history with romance. I’d much rather discuss the guy who brought you into my cabin looking for an escape. He seems like the perfect case study for men like me on a lesson on what not to do with women.”

“I won’t argue that,” Maria laughed lightly, “Though most men don’t want to take the time to learn the faults of their brothers.”

“I’m not like most men. For what it’s worth I’m truly a good listener,” Clint shrugged his shoulders. He reached for his beer bottle bringing it up to his lips and taking a long, hearty swig before setting it back down on the tabletop once again, “Want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Maria shook her head firmly when her thoughts lingered to her treacherous partner who had made her professional life a living hell, “Let’s just say I’m used to people who present themselves as being something other than what they pretend to be. Unfortunately, I’ve grown accustomed to duplicity.”

“That’s the worst, isn’t it?” Clint groaned outwardly. Reaching up he pushed one hand through his hair before offering up a small sigh, “I mean one minute you think you have a person figured out and then the next…”

“You’re wishing that you never invested the time in them in the first place,” she finished knowingly, “Trust me I get it. I’ve been there.”

“Haven’t we all?” Clint mused finishing off his sandwich. Leaning back on his seat, he couldn’t help, but smile at her thoughtfully, “So is that why you needed the break? To get away from the boredom of the numbers and risk assessment or was it more so because of a broken heart?”

“You have to have a heart to have it broken,” Maria teased raising her bottle up in the air. She offered up a small smirk, saluting herself with a small toast in thinking about all the people who had regarded her as cold and emotionless through the time she’d spent buried in her job.

“Everyone has a heart,” Clint’s tone softened when his blue eyes regarded her in a new light, “even a stone-cold serial killer like yourself.”

“Watch it Barton,” Maria teased matching his movement and leaning in over the table, “I may cut your heart out in the middle of your sleep if you attempt to keep projecting your sentimentality upon me.”

“It’s a risk I will have to take if it means getting you to keep smiling like that,” Clint again reached out across the table to place his hand on top of hers. For a moment Maria felt a spark of electricity pass between them before she pulled her hand back. Looking away she cleared her throat and fought to keep her thoughts neutral when she was suddenly aware of the scent of Clint’s aftershave.

Clearing her throat, Maria spoke up again nervously, “We should probably figure out how we are going to make this week work.”

“What do you mean?” Clint questioned pulling back and reaching for his beer.

“With the sleeping arrangement,” Maria explained meeting his eyes again, “Don’t get me wrong this place is huge, but with there being only one master bedroom...”

“It’s a king-sized bed,” Clint wiggled his brow suggestively, “I’m sure we can find plenty of room to share and…”

“Not on your life,” Maria’s smile faded returning to the tight scowl that carried over her most of the time.

“I’m joking,” Clint raised his hands in the air, “Well half joking anyway.”

“Clint…”

“All I’m saying is that it really is big enough for two and…” he stopped himself before cracking a grin, “I’m joking. I can take the couch.”

“Are you sure?” Maria questioned feeling her cheeks grow flushed in his response. Bringing one hand up against the side of her face, she attempted to hide the color that she was certain was undoubtedly rising over her features.

“Yeah, I mean I slept on the couch down here last night,” Clint divulged with a shake of his head, “I like to be close to the ground floor just in case…”

“In case of what?” she arched a suspicious brow watching as something seemed to pass over his features.

“I’m just not really a bed kind of guy,” Clint shrugged dismissing her concerns, “At least not when there’s that spectacular view from in the living room.”

“It really is outstanding,” Maria agreed thinking about her earlier view of the world beyond the cabin. Smiling she couldn’t help, but appreciate the rustic setting knowing that it really was its own haven away from the world that she’d grown to know.

“I wish there was a little more of this instead of everything else,” Clint sighed turning his attention to the small window in the kitchen, “It’s beautiful.”

“It really is,” she agreed thinking about the world she’d left behind, “It is better than I anticipated it being when I booked the place here.”

“I won’t argue that,” Clint added readily, “When I think about what it would be like to live in a place like this all year round away from all the craziness of a big city.”

“Are you from a big city?” she couldn’t help, but question watching him closely.

“Not originally, but I’ve spent time in a lot of different places. I travel a lot,” he admitted poignantly. There was a flicker of something behind his eyes, but almost as soon as it revealed itself it disappeared, “I guess I always had this sense of wanting more—of like having a place of my own where I could have some land and maybe a farm or a ranch. I don’t know. It sounds silly, but…”

“It sounds nice,” Maria smiled over at him.

“What about you?” he asked looking over at her once again, “You from a place like this?”

“Hardly,” she shook her head in response, “I’m from Chicago originally, so the highlight of my being in touch with nature is spending time down by Navy Pier.”

“That place is pretty incredible as well,” Clint noted with a wide grin.

“You’ve been there?” she arched a curious brow.

He nodded again, “I’ve passed through a couple of times. Great city, but there’s always been something that’s called me to places like this. If I could, I would give up everything and just live a simple life away from it all just like this. To just be away from all of the bullshit for a while and be one with nature.”

“And give up being a globe-trotting Casanova?” she couldn’t help, but tease when warmth seemed to radiate inside of her.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Clint winked back at her, “That has been pretty exciting, but at the same time a man can only take so much adventure in his life. Sooner or later he needs to slow down and step away from all the stress that the rest of the world throws upon him.”

“I didn’t realize house painting was so stressful,” Maria half questioned watching as a somber expression carried over him.

“It can be,” Clint added with a shrug when she noticed a distance behind his blue eyes, “You wouldn’t believe some of the people I’ve worked for. Talk about high maintenance. It seems no matter how good you are at your job, it’s never good enough.”

“That I would believe,” she replied watching him rise from his seat and walk over to the refrigerator.

“Can I interest you in another beer?” Clint questioned reaching for a bottle for himself.

“Sure,” Maria replied with a nod taking in the lines of his body when he leaned forward to reveal just how well the jeans that he was wearing framed his tight bottom. Swallowing down hard, Maria reached for her beer again and finished it off in an attempt at ignoring the strange feeling that was taking over her in spending time with Clint, “Why not? I mean it’s going to be a long, cold night, right?”

“One of the coldest I was told,” Clint added pulling out another bottle for her. He clenched his fingers around it tightly before standing upright, “but rest assured that we’re stocked up with firewood. I chopped some earlier this morning and…”

“You really take this being in touch with nature thing seriously, don’t you?” she questioned finishing off her own beer when Clint turned towards her again.

“What can I say? There’s just something about it that calls to me,” Clint divulged with a small laugh. He held the beer out towards her before motioning to the doorway, “How about we go into the living room and enjoy the view?”

“I’m still working on this sandwich,” Maria motioned to her half-eaten sandwich on the plate before her.

“Bring it with you,” Clint decided as Maria found herself reluctantly enjoying the company that fate had put up on her on this surprising trip away from the rest of the world.

* * *

“And then I told myself never again,” Clint laughed setting his empty beer bottle down on the coffee table next to the couch that he and Maria were seated upon. He twisted on the cushion, unable to ignore the way that she was perched beside him with her legs folded under her on the couch cushion she was seated on.

“No way,” her laughter filled the room around them, surrounding them with a moment of ease and clarity after they’d spent the last few hours seated on the couch just talking with one another. At first it felt awkward, but as time went on it was surprisingly easy to fall into a conversation as he’d discovered that Maria was looking for a break from her daily life as well. Unlike Clint, who had gotten in over his head for love, Maria had found herself overwhelmed with work when a coworker had given her more frustration than she’d deserved. It seemed that in her time away from the real world she was looking for an escape that with each beer they drank became surprisingly easier to explore. Now as he watched her reaching up to push a piece of her dark hair away from her face, he couldn’t help, but smile, “That’s insane.”

“Insanity seems to follow me everywhere I go,” Clint admitted with a sheepish grin unable to ignore the way that her smile seemed to spark something inside of him. Granted he was always a bit of a sucker for a beautiful woman, but there was something about the warmth that Maria radiated that caused him to really take notice. With each word that fell from her lips, he found himself taken by her caught up in something that he hadn’t expected when he anticipated spending the week hiding out from those who were out to take him under. From the moment he’d booked the cabin escape, he’d considered himself a condemned man, but now with his companion sharing the warmth of the fireplace beside him, he found himself in a position of feeling like the luckiest man alive. The twinkle in her eye and the warmth of her expression offered up hope in an utterly hopeless situation when he felt her hand press down over his knee.

“That’s the story of my life,” she confessed with fingers squeezing lightly over his knee. Unable to contain himself he found the courage to reach out and place his hand over hers on his knee, savoring the warmth of her touch upon him. With a small squeeze, he held her hand watching as her lips parted further, her eyes widening with surprise.

“Maybe we should work on changing the narrative,” Clint suggested unable to hold back when he leaned in closer to her. Even though they were strangers, there was something about her that called to him that went beyond casual flirting, causing him to lean in closer. His gaze focused on her lips wondering what it would be like to kiss her as their rose-colored softness parted to reveal the warmth of her mouth before him. Saying nothing, he inched in closer, sliding in nearer to her on the sofa until they were knee to knee gazing into one another’s eyes with a silent ease that hadn’t been present hours earlier when he’d been teasing her in the kitchen. At the time he hadn’t really meant it in the flirting, but now as she smiled back at him, he couldn’t help, but wish he’d made a more serious attempt at doing so. With a nervousness building in the pit of his stomach and his pulse racing wildly, he found the courage to reach out and touch the loose tendril of dark hair that pressed up against her cheek, framing her face in the moment.

“Clint…” she spoke his name preparing to say something that would undoubtedly kill the mood between them. However, pumped up on the courage the alcohol provided him, Clint eased in closer yet, preparing to bridge the distance between them when she let out a reluctant sigh, “I think it’s time for me to go to bed.”

“Of course,” Clint felt her pull away from him, making it clear that she wanted her space. Picking up on her nonverbal clues he eased back onto his side of the couch respecting the boundaries she’d laid out for them, “It is getting late.”

“Absolutely,” she touched the side of her face. Her fingers brushed over the place where Clint had almost held her cheek and he found himself wishing like hell that he’d been given the opportunity to do so. Unfortunately, all his hopes were dashed when he watched her rise to her feet and stand beside the couch, “Are you sure you’re going to be alright sleeping down here?”

“I’ve got everything I need in this room,” Clint motioned to the row of empty beer bottles they’d lined up in their round of drinking and talking with one another after their lunch in the kitchen. Now in watching her take a step back placing an even greater distance between them, Clint couldn’t help, but wish he could find a good excuse to keep her by his side.

“Right,” she nodded nervously. She rubbed her palms together, taking in a long, slow breath before speaking up again, “And everything you need for tonight—for sleeping…”

“I already brought it down with me yesterday,” Clint offered up with a small smile, “I’ll be set.”

“That’s good,” Maria nodded again. A long, uncomfortable silence passed between them again before Clint stood up. He moved in closer to her wishing like hell he could follow through on his earlier thoughts of kissing her.

“Are you going to be alright?” Clint questioned clearing his throat and bringing his hand up in a light attempt at touching her again. However, when he thought about how much he’d wanted to reach out and touch her, he forced his hands into his jeans pockets and looked away, “Do you need any extra blankets or…”

“No,” she shook her head firmly, “I’m good.”

“Right,” Clint cleared his throat again before looking back at her, “Then I suppose this is goodnight then.”

“So it is,” she nodded in agreement, “and Clint…”

“Yes?” he asked seeing the way that her smile seemed to reach up into her eyes.

“Thanks,” her grin expanded, “for the beer and for the conversation.”

“Anytime,” Clint replied with a small nod seeing her take a step back to place an even greater distance between them.

“It was nice,” she offered up giving him one last look before turning her back to him. Silently he watched her walk up the stairs leaving him alone with his thoughts about the mystery woman who had shaken his world in the most unexpected of ways.

“Yeah,” Clint agreed seeing her disappear up the top step to retreat into the bedroom and away from their time together, “it was.”


	2. Chapter 2

The distinct clinking sound from downstairs matched the rapid beating of Maria’s heart as she lay in the center of the king-sized bed listening to the sounds of the wind kicking up beyond the walls of the cabin. Unable to sleep underneath the thick, plush comforter she found herself tossing and turning knowing only too well that as exhausted as she was earlier, sleep was nowhere on the horizon for her. Instead she looked to the skylight over the bed through the sheer canopy taking in the winter sky above her in wondering what was going on with Clint downstairs on the sofa.

“Clint,” she frowned realizing that he’d become the ultimate distraction at a time when she’d needed clarity. Instead of finding it, she had merely found herself presented with something unexpected—something that she’d spent years convincing herself that she could do without when she thought of the sexy, wild man she’d encountered. At first she’d discarded him as a bit of a himbo—as someone who was using his looks to get him through life and his arrogance had been so off putting, but after a few rounds of beer and a frank conversation about his shitty childhood in combination with the horror stories of hers she’d found herself viewing him in a new light.

“My parents died when I was too young to really get a feel for what a normal family life felt like. My dad wasn’t the nicest of guys, but I guess as a kid I just sort of hoped that there would be room for change with my parents. I just didn’t realize that all those chances I had been hoping for were taken away from me with their deaths,” Clint had revealed to her in their time on the couch with one another, “It’s probably why I’m seeking out that normalcy more than others. I guess in not having that ready-made family it made things challenging in ways I never realized I missed out on until I got to this point in my life…”

“I lost my mother when I was born,” Maria had openly confessed revealing the painful truth that she’d fought to keep hidden about her early years, “I wish I’d known her, but I never had the opportunity because fate had been cold and cruel. I ached to be close to her, but my father let me know I never deserved the opportunity. He blamed me for her passing—seeing me as the horrible, ugly thing that had stolen his wife from him.”

“Maria…” Clint’s eyes had revealed a sense of sympathy and concern when he’d reached out to squeeze her knee, but she fought to hide from her emotions. Instead she’d forced a hollow laugh and a distanced tone.

“He taught me at an early age that family isn’t all it is cracked up to be,” Maria admitted painfully knowing only too well that her demons were hers alone to carry, but with the comfort of a stranger at her side, she found herself revealing a vulnerability that she swore hadn’t existed in her anymore, “As soon as I could I got the hell out of there and I never looked back. I never stopped running.”

“And now?” Clint questioned tenderly causing her to question what it was she was aiming at with him when their fingers had intertwined on the couch.

For a moment during that conversation she’d felt something real. She had longed to explore it, but the wound was too deep, and she couldn’t allow herself any further vulnerability. Instead of exploiting her moment of weakness, Clint had picked up on her somber mood and opted instead to focus on the growing storm outside of the cabin. He’d infused his own sense of humor and entertainment in sharing humiliating stories of his youth with her to the point that they’d gotten carried away in the conversation until Maria had finally pulled away wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

Now tossing and turning in a bed that was far too large for her, Maria found her eyes turning towards the long, narrow staircase she’d taken up to the master suite. At the end of the darkness she could see a light still shining beyond her line of vision indicating that Clint was still up in the living room. More than anything she wanted to find the courage to throw caution to the wind and invite him to join her in the lonely bed to explore whatever outlandish fantasies he had about the two of them together, but she knew that she wouldn’t dare. Instead she was captive to her thoughts thinking things that she was certain under other terms she wouldn’t be doing.

“Get a grip,” she chastised thinking about how she’d tucked her gun away in the nightstand beside her once she’d left Clint alone downstairs. She’d made sure that her things were secure—that she was safe and that was the most important thing to keep in mind as she listened to the sounds of the icy tapping on the glass window overhead. Tipping her head up she found herself staring at the window wondering if Clint was doing the same looking out the wall that was across from the sofa.

Squeezing at the blankets she tried to close her eyes tightly, but all she could see was his smile. All she could feel was the warmth of his laughter and the way that his touch had reached her in ways she was convinced she could do without. It was crazy to feel so attached, yet after a few hours with someone outside of work with her guard down there had been a connection.

 _“You’re insane,”_ the voice inside of her head continued to chastise her—to condemn her for even considering any kind of intimacy with the stranger in the living room beneath where she was. It was so far out of character for her to fall for a pretty face and a wicked smile, yet there was something about the softness in his touch and the way his eyes lit up when he spoke that had her wishing like hell that she had more courage. Instead she was laying in the bed feeling like a coward when the same clicking sound she’d been listening to for the last hour captured her attention once again.

“What’s going on down there?” she questioned realizing that the sound was growing louder. With each clicking, tapping sound the noise captured her attention pulling her from the storm and into the curiosity about the man on the couch just beyond the steps.

Unable to quell the curiosity, she pushed the blankets back and sat upright swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her flannel pajama pants eased down covering the top of her feet when she sat still. She waited and listened stretching her arms out when the clicking continued.

“That’s it,” she decided realizing that she couldn’t sit back and pretend to be resting any longer. Instead she found herself moving towards the stairs, slowing descending out of the darkness and into the soft, warmth of light beyond the pathway leading to her room.

Carefully she tiptoed down the stairs only to discover Clint seated on the couch lazily tossing a playing card in his hand into a trash can he’d set up far across the room. With a flick of his wrist it bounced into the can, dropping inside and creating the clicking sound that she’d heard upstairs. A moment later he repeated the process, changing the flicking motion of his wrist to toss the card at a different angle. Again, it went directly in the can before Clint pulled himself up on the back of the couch. He twisted his body around, placing himself in an undoubtedly uncomfortable position leaning backwards before tossing the playing card over his shoulder and into the trash bin. Again, it fell into the container with the soft click indicating that he’d continued to have the same precision in his movements.

“Yes!” he cheered quietly before pulling himself up and moving around the room. Walking out of her line of vision she heard a rustling sound from the hidden side of the room before she watched the card go flying across the room and into the trash bin. It was followed by a clapping sound and a quiet salute to himself when Maria couldn’t help but laugh. The sound caused Clint to stop cheering as Maria quickly brought her hand up over her mouth to cover up the fact that she’d been spying on him.

Standing perfectly still Maria wondered if she would be able to sprint up the steps before he spotted her, but now that she heard his footsteps moving across the room moving closer to the stairs, she realized she’d been caught in her spying. Taking in a breath she lowered her hand from her mouth just in time to see Clint standing at the bottom of the stairs eyeing her with a newfound curiosity behind his blue eyes.

“Can’t sleep?” he questioned knowingly as he held the remainder of playing cards in his palm, clearly unaffected by her spying.

“How could you tell?” she asked moving down a step or two before standing on the floor beside him. Clearing her throat, she attempted to come up with something smooth and flirty to say to him, but instead she choked greeting him with a scowl, “After all, how could I with all the noise you’re making down here doing that?”

“Sorry,” Clint replied guiltily as he held the cards up closer to his bare chest, “I guess I just had nervous energy to burn and…”

“You thought tossing cards was a way to deal with it?” Maria questioned unable to ignore how sexy he looked before her clad only in a pair of lavender colored sweatpants. His muscled chest seemed to glisten in the dim lighting of the room drawing emphasis to his every line as he smiled up at her.

“Sorry,” he answered sheepishly, “I guess I just got a bit carried away with my game and…”

“What kind of game is it?” she inquired looking around the room to discover two additional trash bins strategically positioned around the room in strange places. The one she’d initially spotted was over by the door, but the other was on top of the bookshelf tipped sideways and away from where Clint was standing. A third one was piled up in between a rustic coat rack and a plastic milk crate over by the entryway to the kitchen.

“Solitaire,” Clint answered readily. He set the single card he had in one hand down on top of the deck again before his grin widened, “with a little more movement than the regular game.”

“I see,” Maria moved further into the room to look around at Clint’s obstacle course, “and you came up with this version of the game for yourself, why?”

“To burn off excess energy when I was working at a carnival a few years back,” he answered with a shrug.

“You worked for a carnival?” her eyes widened with surprise watching as he twisted his head from side to side effectively cracking his neck, “For what? Like a summer job?”

“It was more of a lifestyle for me for a bit,” Clint confessed with a small smile teasing over the corner of his lips.

“Like you were a carnie?” her eyes widened with surprise.

“Oh yeah,” he nodded earnestly, “I wasn’t always the man you see today. I told you that I’ve always had a sense of adventure.”

“I can see that, but at the same time…,” she paused giving him a long, curious once over, “are we talking a local company or more of a traveling thing?”

“We traveled around the country a bit when I was younger,” Clint answered with a small shrug, “Call it the byproduct of a misspent youth after I lost my parents. It was certainly an eye-opening experience for me.”

“I’ll bet,” Maria nodded encouragingly.

“The stories I could tell,” Clint smirked wider than before. He tipped his head to the side giving her a long, amused once over before shaking the thought that seemed to overtake him in his moment standing before her, “Truth be told it was interesting, but it wasn’t always fun and games if you will. During the day it was always crazy, but at night there was a lot of down time after cleanup for the day. When we were sticking around a place for a bit it wasn’t out of reason to try to find things to do after hours when everyone left. Usually after a long day, I found that I had lot of excess energy to burn. Most of the other guys would be in bed, but I’d be up looking at the stars and…”

“Tossing cards?” she arched a speculative brow seeing the way that the snow outside from the storm and the moonlight filtering into the room seemed to give off a sexy glow over his body, accentuating his smooth skin all over again.

“Among other things. I like to keep my hands busy,” he explained reaching for the top card again and flicking it with his wrist. It curved around her and landed in the trash bin over by the door wall with a seemingly effortless skill on his part.

“That’s impressive,” she admitted turning around to face him once again, “I’m guessing that you play this game a lot.”

“Not really,” Clint shrugged his shoulders. He flicked another card over his shoulder to the bin by the kitchen again making the shot, “I guess I just was a little bit restless and…”

“I can tell,” she brought her hand up over the side of her face watching as he began to shuffle the cards in his hands nervously.

“You want to play?” he questioned holding the deck out towards her, “I mean I know it’s not exactly the greatest game ever, but…”

“I’ll give it a go,” Maria decided realizing that sleep wasn’t in the future for either one of them. Instead she moved in closer to where he stood and nodded towards the cards in his hands, “What are the stakes on this?”

“Stakes?” he repeated giving her a long once over. Suddenly she felt silly in having walked downstairs directly out of bed. Her hair was hung loosely around her shoulders and her flannel pajama bottoms were anything, but sexy. The black tank top she was wearing had served her good use through her military days, but it was hardly the kind of attire that she suspected that someone like Clint was accustomed to with the company he undoubtedly kept, “What do you mean?”

“If we play, what do we stand to win in all of this?” she questioned ignoring her insecurity long enough to wave her arm around at his little training course he’d put together, “What will I get out of playing this with you?”

“A little bit of energy burned,” Clint offered up with a tip of his head. He held the cards out towards her offering her one before she shook her head adamantly.

“You can do better than that,” she refused watching the wheels turning behind his blue eyes in her questioning.

“Breakfast,” Clint decided with a wide, eager grin, “The loser has to make the winner breakfast in the morning.”

“Breakfast,” she pondered the stakes before finally agreeing with a nod, “You’re on.”

“Good,” Clint smiled moving around her to line himself up for the next shot, “because I’ll have you know that I like my eggs over medium.”

“Good for you,” Maria stepped in closer to him. She stood behind him taking in the scent of him and finding herself caught up in a moment of confusion. Even if she’d deemed him an insatiable flirt, she realized that he was a remarkable specimen before her as the bare lines of his spine revealed a strength and tensile masculinity that carried over him. He was beautiful—far hotter than she cared to admit to him with his ego, yet in being so close to him, she found herself wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch him. Brazenly sliding her arm around his body, she eased her fingertips over the bare skin of his bicep. Taking her time, she traced a line over his flesh pretending not to notice the goosebumps that formed upon his skin at her touch. Instead she bit down on her lower lip grateful that he was standing in front of her when her fingers connected with his to pull the card from his grasp, “I’ll have you know that I like my bacon extra crispy.”

“I’ll have to remember that,” Clint swallowed down harder than Maria suspected than he’d intended. Instead of protesting her move, he allowed her to swipe the card from his hand before stepping aside allow her the opportunity to line up her shot, “So that shot is worth one point because it’s the easiest and…”

“What about that one?” she motioned over towards the one near the kitchen.

“Three points,” Clint responded accordingly before motioning to the makeshift setup near the coat rack, “and that is worth five…”

“Why not four?” Maria questioned tilting her head to look over at him once again.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged his shoulders, “I mean I guess I was just going with odd numbers and…”

“Odd numbers it is,” she submitted to the terms. Turning towards the trash bin in front of her, she mimicked the move she’d seen him make from her time on the steps and the card landed easily into the bin, “I believe that’s one point for me.”

“So it is,” Clint agreed with a smirk so wide that Maria found herself wondering if she stood a chance at focus in their impromptu game with one another, “but rest assured it gets a lot more difficult than that.”

“I welcome the challenge,” Maria answered readily finding herself immersed in the idea of spending more time with the handsome stranger that had unknowingly opened the door to something more in her life in ways that she’d never anticipated finding after life had thrown her a nasty curve.

* * *

“And when I make this shot, then that puts me in the lead,” Maria announced bending backwards over the couch and lining up the shot that Clint had assigned her.

“It’s never going to happen,” he teased thinking about the dreadful task he’d put out for her in repositioning the trash bins in such a fashion that the shot was damn near impossible. It was perhaps a bit of the competitive edge in him that had caused him to set up such a wild shot knowing only too well with his skills that it would be easy for him to pull ahead in the competition. However, in seeing Maria’s enthusiasm he’d held back on their mock competition, opting instead to allow her to pull up to tie with him after he’d pulled out ridiculous challenges that had landed them at the final round both on the couch and arched backwards preparing to come off as victorious, “You’re going to miss.”

“Like hell I am,” Maria’s voice was determined. Her lip was curved in concentration, her leg arched up and, in the air, causing her to lean further up over the couch, upside down and full on prepared for the challenge at hand. Smiling Clint looked at the trash bin and shook his head, taking in the view from his inverted position beside her.

“I’m sorry darlin’, but you’re going to miss,” Clint goaded her on further watching as his words only served to further fuel her desire to win the contest between them. With a bite down on her lower lip and a twist of her wrist, she sent the card flying through the air, pushing it through with just enough force for it to strike the bookshelf before bouncing off the lamp and landing directly into the trash bin he’d set up for them.

“Yes!” she cheered springing up to the floor and bouncing around excitedly.

“No!” Clint teased falling back onto the couch cushions and bringing his hands up over his head. He covered his face and laughed when she danced around the room, wiggling her hips and throwing her hands up in the air excitedly.

“That was five points so it looks like I’ll be enjoying that breakfast you make in the morning,” Maria shouted continuing her victory dance around the couch to stand before him with a smirk on her face, “I guess I should be putting in my breakfast order now for…”

“I let you win,” Clint grumbled removing his hands from his face and groaning. Looking up from where he was sprawled out on the couch, he caught the pure joy that carried over her features noticing a softness that hadn’t been present in her when she’d first encountered him at the cabin. Now as she stood before him basking in the glow of her victory, Clint couldn’t help, but note how beautiful she was before him. Everything about her radiated confidence and warmth when she moved in towards the edge of the couch to bend down and poke his side lightly.

“Like hell you did,” she poked him in the ribs once again when laughter caused color to rise through her features, “I won fair and square. Admit it. I’m just as good at this game as you are.”

“Better,” Clint mouthed reaching out for her arm as she poked him once again. Without thinking he tugged on her wrist drawing her down onto the couch with him. Almost immediately she fell upon him, her body covering his in a moment of surprised anticipation, pressing into him with the warmth of her soft curves.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Maria slurred behind wide eyes. Before Clint could apologize for his actions, he felt her stretch out over him, sliding her legs around his hips and pinning him down on the couch beneath her with surprising strength. With a mischievous smirk, she gazed down at him watching him closely before she wiggled her brow suggestively, “Your move Barton.”

“Maria,” Clint spoke her name wondering what in the hell he was thinking in reaching out for her. Now that she lay over him with her hands over his bare chest, he found himself thinking about all the things that he promised himself he’d ignore from here on out when it came to women. He knew full well that he had a habit for falling for the wrong ones, but with Maria she’d been so easy to talk to—so ready to cut through the bullshit and see him as he was flaws and all. Yes, it had been less than a day, but there was something about the warmth of her hovering over him, about her breath skimming over his face that caused his heart to race in ways he’d promised himself he would never allow again.

“Face it,” she leaned in closer to him, her words coming out with mock menace as Clint could take in the scent of mint and alcohol still on her breath, “You had no idea what you were getting yourself into tonight. You were in over your head.”

“I’m always in over my head, but that doesn’t stop me from trying to come out victorious,” Clint slurred arching up off the couch to bridge the distance between them. Focusing on her lips, he prepared to touch the side of her face when he felt her poke at his ribs again.

“Not this time,” she taunted tickling at his side and causing him to fall back onto the couch cushion with a laugh.

“Hey, no fair!” he chortled wiggling beneath her to pull out of her teasing, but with each movement he made, he felt her legs grip around his hips harder keeping him pinned down beneath her.

“Admit it Clint. I’m way out of your league on this game,” she taunted him further, tickling him relentlessly until finally he reached out to place his hands firmly on her hips stilling her movements.

“I’ve never thought otherwise,” Clint divulged holding her over his lap, suddenly aware of the warmth stirring between them. He arched up off the couch, angling himself so that he could be closer to her. With his elbows pushed into the cushions, he held onto her hips watching as something shifted behind her eyes taking them from light teasing to something far more intimate in their exchange.

“Clint,” she spoke his name biting down on her bottom lip as he held her. Her eyes dilated with want, her face growing flushed as she eased in closer to him bridging the distance between them.

“Maria,” he replied releasing her right hip and opting instead to wrap his hand around the back of her neck. Without an invitation he guided her closer to him, claiming her lips in a wild, clumsy kiss not bothering to think about the consequences of his actions. Tasting the faint hints of mint and alcohol on her lips, he felt her mouth open with lips parting in invitation allowing him a sweet taste of the woman who’d haunted his thoughts since her arrival in his cabin. With each teasing nibble and flick of his tongue meeting hers, he found himself craving more wanting to immerse himself in her completely. He felt left hand gripping on his shoulder with fingers curving into his muscled flesh. Her right hand reached down over his abdomen tracing the lines of his bare skin, warm and tantalizing as he found himself rocking up towards her. Her hips reciprocated the movement bumping and grinding over him in a surprising move that guided his arm around her waist.

Without hesitation Clint curled his muscled arm around her, using his strength to flip her over onto the couch beneath him in order to take control of the situation between them. The movement caused her hair to spill out on the cushion, framing her face as their lips parted. Seeing her blue eyes gazing up at him, he felt his heart racing—his mind caught up in everything Maria when she reached out to touch his cheek.

“Are you sure that you’re okay with this?” he questioned seeing her smiling up at him with warmth and certainty behind her blue eyes.

“Just kiss me,” she ordered in a firm, commanding tone causing him to lean forward and claim her lips all over again. He felt her twist beneath him, legs encircling his waist when his right hand eased down over her ribcage, learning the feel of her soft curves beneath the black sleeveless t-shirt she was wearing. With each slow movement, he memorized her warmth, taking in the soft welcoming feel of her when her own hands roamed over his spine, gripping harder and coaxing him to keep kissing and touching her, to keep exploring this unexpected passion between them.

Reaching down to the hem of her t-shirt, Clint broke away from the kiss searching her features before she curled her arms around his neck guiding him into another wild, reckless kiss. He reciprocated the gesture dipping his tongue in beyond her lips wanting to savor every second of her beneath him. His hand eased up underneath her t-shirt pleasantly rewarded in the discovery that she’d discarded her bra before bed. Now as he gently palmed her breast, he felt her pull away from the kiss arching her head back into the couch cushion. She bit down on her lower lip fighting to stifle the moan that rose in the back of her throat. Smiling Clint repeated the gesture, taking his time to memorize her responses when her fingers gripped hard into his shoulder, nails scratching urgently into his flesh. He groaned and leaned forward kissing the side of her neck, feeling the vibrations of the sounds she was making fueling his desire when her nails dug deeper into his shoulder coaxing him on further. With each movement he made, she moaned reaching out to grip at his lower back, coaxing him to grind up against her, to give into temptation when her hand pushed in beneath the waistband of his pajama pants to squeeze at his firm, muscular bottom.

“You have no idea how much I want you right now,” Clint confessed breaking away from the kiss to take her in beneath him. Everything about holding her felt right. It felt like the one thing he’d been missing in his life with her hands upon him, gripping and squeezing, sliding out around his hip and over his thigh to take his pajama pants down in the back with her movement. He pulled his hand out from beneath her t-shirt and leaned forward reaching out to cup her face in his hands. The tenderness of the gesture seemed to catch her off guard, causing her to stop touching him when their eyes connected once again. Taking it as a sign, Clint leaned down and pressed a kiss over her forehead. Closing his eyes, he took in the scent of the beer again and found himself at a moment of standstill, “which is why we can’t do this.”

“What?” she questioned as he pulled back to see the glossy blue eyes before him. Her face was flushed, body inviting in so many ways as he found the courage to refrain from falling into trouble again.

“We were drinking earlier,” Clint sighed reluctantly bringing a distance between them.

“So, what’s your point?” Maria questioned with a frown as he forced himself to pull back to get his head on right, “Clint? What is it?”

“I have this terrible habit of doing the wrong thing because it feels right,” Clint admitted sliding over to the far side of the couch away from her. Taking in a calming breath he tried to stay focused with her looking sexier than anyone he’d ever encountered before that moment in time, “which is why we need to stop.”

“I…I don’t understand,” Maria swallowed down hard bringing her hand up over the side of her flushed face, “If it feels right then…”

“I like you Maria,” Clint divulged feeling a rush of embarrassment carry over him, “more than I imagined I would when you threatened my life earlier.”

“Clint, about that…” she attempted to reach out to him again, but stopped herself midmovement, “You’re right. This is pushing it too fast.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Clint confessed in between labored breaths, “because believe me I do, but…”

“We don’t even know each other,” Maria seemed to realize when she dropped her hands down into her own lap, “Just the idea is…”

“Insane…” Clint finished for her, “wildly exciting, but insane none the less especially considering that neither one of us was really looking for this. We just started drinking and…”

“…the storm made it seem all the more isolated and now…,” she stopped herself when she finally looked away from him. Pushing her fingers through her long, dark hair she appeared to be weighing out the words he’d offered her, “You’re right. This would be a mistake.”

“Doing this wouldn’t be,” Clint finally decided reaching out to touch her knee, “but doing this now when you can’t make an informed decision about what we are considering would be…”

“I’m not that drunk,” Maria’s eyes shot back towards him again, “I know that I could say that I am to put the pressure off you, but…”

“Trust me,” Clint smiled reaching out to touch the side of her face, “when we do this, the last thing you want to be is buzzing. You’re going to want to be sober for this.”

“Such high hopes that I’ll appreciate your performance, huh?” she cracked a small smile as her face grew a deep crimson shade.

“Trust me,” Clint found the courage to reach out to her once again, “when we do this, there isn’t going to be a doubt in your mind that it’s right.”

“Let me guess,” she seemed to ease up revealing the beginnings of a small smirk, “you’re going to rock my world, right?”

“In more ways than you can imagine,” Clint answered with a flirty tone unable to refrain from looking at her, “We’re talking multiple orgasms.”

“All men say that,” Maria groaned outwardly, “They all think that they are some kind of sex god in the making, but…”

“I’m not a god, but I can promise you that when I make love to you it will be an earth shaking, lip biting, toes curling experience,” Clint assured her with a rush of imagery passing through his mind over the possibilities of temptation with Maria.

“Such high praise for yourself,” Maria laughed lightly, “Perhaps you should stop before you get ahead of yourself. You wouldn’t want your ego to build the experience to only have it be a letdown when it inevitably takes the wrong turn.”

“Trust me it isn’t about stroking my ego,” Clint slurred moving in closer to brush his lips against hers in a faint, barely there kiss before pulling away and leaving her breathless, “Nothing about any of this could ever be a letdown for either one of us when it happens because when it does we’ll both be sober and know it’s what we want.”

“And so there it is,” Maria sighed leaning into his touch as he held her cheek.

“What’s that?” he questioned pushing his fingertips into her hair gently brushing the loose dark strands away from her face.

“Mr. One Night Stand is a romantic at heart,” Maria teased with a faint flickering moment of desire rushing over her features.

“Guilty as charged,” Clint confessed leaning in closer to her. Wordlessly he dipped down to kiss her tenderly, wanting nothing more than to savor the sweet taste of her. With each breath they shared he found himself completely taken by her, wondering how in the hell he could already fall so hard for someone he knew so little about. The last time he’d found himself in that position he ended up as a wanted man and now with Maria, he could potentially expose her to that danger should he continue to push things further between them. That thought came out more sobering than any time could do when he broke the kiss between them, “Realistically though I’m not good for you Maria.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” she attempted to reach out for him once again only to feel the weight of his departure.

Forcing himself to look away from her Clint let out a long, unsettled sigh, “It’s late. We should probably try to get some sleep.”

“Right,” Maria’s voice stiffened losing its playfulness when Clint listened to the sound of her shuffling off the couch. He could hear her steps moving away from him, heading back towards the master bedroom far from where he truly wanted her to be. However, in knowing what would be best, he knew full well that he had to keep her safe. Getting her involved in his chaotic life if only for a brief period would be more grief than she deserved. It was better this way. Still caught up in a moment of turmoil, he looked up at her once again and sighed.

“Maria?” he called out to her.

“Yes?” she questioned as she stood at the bottom of the steps preparing to walk away from him.

“I really did want this,” Clint sighed guiltily revealing the truth in his heart as he found himself in a moment of conflict teetering in the battle between desire and his conscience.

“Me too,” she smiled sympathetically over at him. Her long, dark eyelashes fluttered at him as he found himself wishing like hell that he’d been a better man instead of an idiot who foolishly fell in love and found himself undoubtedly on the most wanted list, “Good night Clint.”

“Good night Maria,” he replied watching her turn away from him and make her move up the steps into the bedroom again. Now as he found himself staring at the woman who’d completely captivated him in her retreat, he realized that he’d take the warmth of her smile with him to his dreams long after she was gone.

* * *

The warmth of sunlight flooded into the bedroom causing Maria to stretch out on the bed beneath her in realizing that she’d never felt as comfortable as she did than in the night that she’d put behind her. Perhaps it was a combination of the alcohol or the company, but by the time she’d made her way to bed, she’d found herself filled with hope. Despite Clint’s rejection, she’d found herself caught up in the idea of promise of things yet to come. His reluctance was undoubtedly a blessing in disguise that now in the morning light she’d come to appreciate with a clear head. Yes, at first it had felt awkward, but as she thought of waking up to see him the next morning, she’d fallen into a deep slumber caught up in dreams she was convinced she shouldn’t be having. Stretching out beneath the thick comforter, she couldn’t help, but smile imagining the warmth of Clint’s fingers over hers offering up the soft, sexy, tantalizing touch that she couldn’t stop thinking about.

“What has gotten into you?” she questioned with a yawn looking around the room and thinking about her week in solitude had transformed into something she hadn’t anticipated when she first spotted Clint in the bedroom fresh out of the shower and naked. Unable to ignore the memory that now seemed to haunt her, she looked over towards the entryway to the bedroom thinking about the way he’d looked when he emerged from the bathroom damp and every bit of a dream with that tiny towel wrapped around his shoulders. His confidence rivaled the men she’d known in the past, but it was the sincerity in his words as the night progressed that led her to feel as if there was something different about him.

 _“This is crazy,”_ a voice inside of her head reminded her when she thought of all she had waiting back home. Her life hardly opened the door to romance especially when she was on the go chasing down one criminal after another. For a moment guilt swept over her in thinking about how she’d lied to Clint about what she did for a living but realizing that in the long run once the week was over it would hold no relevance, she knew it was for the best. Sitting up straighter in her bed, Maria looked around the room unable to ignore how beautiful it all was. The cabin was like heaven on earth tucked away from the craziness that the world had to offer on a day to day basis.

“What are you doing?” she mouthed to herself looking down at the backpack she kept on the floor beside the bed. Thinking about how she hadn’t taken the time to unpack anything beyond putting her gun in the nightstand, she contemplated her options wondering if she should even bother when the scent of bacon swept up from the first floor into her room. Unable to ignore the rumble in her stomach, she found her way out of bed and down to the first floor where she discovered Clint standing in the kitchen over by the stove shirtless and in the same a pair of lavender colored sweatpants he’d been wearing the night before during their game. It was an odd color choice, but surprisingly it worked for him as Maria stood in silence taking in the muscular lines of his spine.

“I hope I didn’t wake you,” Clint’s voice caught her off guard when she realized he must’ve been aware of her presence. Fearing he’d caught her spying on him and admiring him from afar, she cleared her throat and looked away.

“Bacon is enough to get me out of bed any day especially knowing it’s the taste of victory so close,” Maria laughed lightly trying to dispel the butterflies that seemed to dance in her stomach at the sight of him standing before her preparing a meal for the both of them.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind down the road,” Clint looked over his shoulder to smile at her, “Though if you don’t mind helping, could you grab the juice for me? I’m almost finished with the eggs too and…”

“Eggs,” Maria repeated walking over to the refrigerator to pull out the bottle of juice that Clint had packed inside, “Wow you really were busy this morning.”

“I had a lot of energy to burn this morning,” Clint divulged with a small laugh, “Plus I figured after we drank so much you might be coming down from a hangover so it was only fair for me to make it up to you with your victory breakfast.”

“Usually after a hangover the only thing I take in is coffee,” Maria teased when she was suddenly aware of the scent she hadn’t picked up on upon her arrival.

“I’ve got that too,” Clint promised when her eyes fell upon the tiny coffee pot he had hooked up near the end of the counter, “I hope you like it dark because that’s really the only setting the machine does.”

“The darker the better,” Maria inhaled the savory scent of the brew before her. Smiling, she couldn’t help, but look at Clint again admiring his ability to find just the right way to provide her with what she needed after a day of confusion and surprises between them.

“That’s what I’ve always said,” Clint agreed keeping his focus on the food before him, “I hope you don’t mind your eggs over medium.”

“That sounds like heaven,” Maria replied moving across the kitchen to seek out the coffee machine. Setting the orange juice down on the counter, she reached for the tiny pot before her, “Do you have any mugs?”

“In the cabinet on the end,” Clint answered finishing up with plating the eggs. He reached for the pan of bacon and began to place pieces on the plates beside the eggs.

“Thanks,” Maria replied reaching for two mugs. Wordlessly she went to work preparing them both a morning fix before walking over to the table to discover the plates that Clint had put together for them. Unable to repress the laugh that carried over her, she realized that he’d arranged the eggs and bacon on the plates into smiling faces. Shaking her head, she couldn’t help, but laugh as she set his coffee down on the table before him, “Cute.”

“I’d like to think so,” Clint winked up at her. He flashed her a smile that made her heart do flip flops before she moved away to collect the orange juice. Drawing in a nervous breath, she tried to still the racing of her heart before she turned to face him once again, “So what’s on your agenda for the day?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Maria sighed setting the juice down and taking a seat across form him, “I was thinking about taking a hike around the island, maybe taking in the scenery a bit and getting in some of that winter air.”

“A hike? After the storm last night?” Clint arched a curious brow, “You must really like the cold, huh?”

“I find it to be invigorating at times,” she confessed watching the way he was looking at her. Bringing her hand up over the side of her face, she couldn’t help, but smile, “I’m from Chicago remember. We are just naturally inclined to withstand the cold fronts winter provides.”

“The Windy City,” Clint nodded readily, “but even so these Michigan winters can be brutal.”

“Don’t tell me that a little cold has frightened you off from going on a hike through the woods,” she teased reaching for a piece of bacon and taking a bite, “Somehow you seemed like you were stronger than that to let a little chill get you down.”

“It’s not the chill,” Clint shrugged his shoulders, “I just took a stroll around the island yesterday so I’m already familiar with the terrain.”

“Good, then you can be my tour guide around the perimeter,” she suggested in between bites of the food Clint had provided her with, “If you know your way around, then it should be an adventure.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second though truth be told I was thinking about building a snowman today in the yard,” he wiggled his brow at her suggestively, “What do you say? Want to join me?”

“A snowman? Are you serious?” she questioned seeing the expression that seemed to light up his face. With his smile, she felt her heart melt as something seemed to be changing inside of her.

“I’m dead serious. It’s this thing that I do when we get hit with the first major snowfall when time permits. I don’t know,” Clint shrugged his shoulders simply, “It’s just a thing…”

“Your thing?” Maria arched a contemplative brow when she noticed the color that rose in his cheeks at his suggestions.

“I suppose,” he attempted to play it cool as she scrutinized him, “It just signifies the beginning of winter in a lot of ways and…”

“Takes you back to your childhood?” she questioned watching something darken behind his blue eyes.

“Not mine, but I’m sure someone’s childhood was spent making snowmen and having massive snowball fights followed up with hot cocoa and marshmallows.”

“Do we have hot cocoa and marshmallows?” her eyes widened at the thought.

“But of course,” he promised reaching out across the table to place his hand on top of hers, “What do you say we go for that hike you’re so dead set on doing and then after we build Frosty out back by the window to keep guard of the cabin at night?”

“What’s he keeping guard for?” Maria couldn’t help, but question curling her thumb over the top of his hand to forge a connection between them, “All of the wolves out there looking for their next warm meal?”

“I’m not afraid of a few wolves,” Clint shook his head adamantly, “They don’t frighten me.”

“What does?” she couldn’t help, but question curiously, “Frighten you that is?”

“Letting the moment pass me by without doing this,” Clint decided pushing himself up off the chair. Without hesitation he walked around to Maria’s side of the table to crouch down before her. She watched with wide eyes as he reached out to touch the side of her face, mimicking the movement he’d made the night before when he reached for her hair. This time, however, he stroked the side of her face, pressing his thumb into the hollow of her cheekbone before leaning forward to press his lips against hers in a soft, teasing sweep of tenderness. Much to her surprise, she found herself arching up into him, lips parting to invite him inside when his arm curled in around her waist. Wordlessly he pulled her to the edge of her seat, coaxing her in against his bare chest when their lips collided in a warm rush of desire and anticipation. Involuntarily she reached out to touch his shoulder, her fingers curling around the muscle to pull him in closer as their tongues teased and collided with one another. Unable to help herself, she curled her arm around his spine, coaxing him in against her, holding him harder as their kiss expanded growing in intensity until finally, he pulled back leaving them both breathless after the encounter. He leaned forward pressing his forehead against hers as their breath intermingled once again.

“So…” Clint finally spoke up after a moment’s hesitation, “how about we finish breakfast and do that hike together?”

“I think…” Maria’s words were shaky at best, reveling in the way that it felt to have Clint kiss her that way, “that sounds like…”

“Yes?” he questioned lazily. Pulling back, he touched her cheek searching her eyes once again.

“It sounds like a wonderful idea,” Maria agreed finding herself throwing caution to the wind as she anticipated spending the day with the sexy stranger that fate had happened to bring her way.

* * *

“All we need is a carrot for his nose and then we’re all set,” Clint explained holding his outstretched hand out for Maria to let him do the honors in finishing off their creation outside of the living room window.

“No way Barton,” she shook her head firmly, “I want the honors on this.”

“Fair enough,” Clint stepped aside watching as Maria gleefully pushed the tiny carrot nose into the center of the snowman’s face that they’d put together a short while earlier. Although the world was frigid temperatures around them, he couldn’t help, but smile seeing the joy that Maria had found from such an act of building the snowman with Clint at her side. It seemed that the more time they had with it, the more fun it proved to be now that they were standing beside their masterpiece checking out the fruits of their labor.

“I think he’s all set,” Maria dusted off her snow-covered gloves in order to step aside. She held her arm out to display their work with a wide grin, “What do you think?”

“He looks a little lonely,” Clint scratched his chin and pretended to contemplate the snowman before him, “Maybe we should make him a companion.”

“Do you think we have time?” she questioned looking to the sky above them, “It’s getting late and it looks like the storm is coming back.”

“We’ll have plenty of time before it sets in,” Clint stepped forward bringing his arms around Maria’s waist and offering up a small squeeze. Bringing his chin down over her shoulder, he held her tight savoring the warmth of her against him when a smile touched over the corners of his lips, “Unless of course you’re too cold.”

“Not with you beside me,” Maria brought her hands over Clint’s keeping him close to her. She let him hug her, bringing her in against his chest when he took in the sweet scent of her shampoo.

“In that case as you pointed out we’re on a time crunch,” Clint couldn’t help, but skim his lips over the side of her face in a light, teasing kiss, “We should get a move on it before the storm kicks up again.”

“You’re on,” Maria readily agreed as the two of them began to build a companion for their snowman. With the wind picking up, they quickened their pace rolling the body of their snowman’s companion together until a short while later they were looking at the snow couple they’d created together.

“Much better,” Clint decided reaching out for Maria once again, “I think they make a good match.”

“They aren’t the only ones,” Maria teased turning in Clint’s arms to face him once again.

“Whatever are you trying to imply Ms. Hill?” Clint wiggled his brow suggestively. He leaned in to place a quick kiss upon her lips before drawing back.

“That I’ve completely lost my mind because this,” she hesitated when Clint noticed apprehension carried over her beautiful features, “isn’t normally something I would do.”

“Build a snowman?” he teased watching the color rise in her cold features, “Because I have to tell you that you’re quite good at the design and…”

“Not that. I’m talking about behaving so impulsively in throwing caution to the wind like this,” Maria offered up with a small smile taking his breath away with her beauty.

“I mean yeah so it was kind of impulsive to create these two but…” he continued to tease her.

“Clint, I’m serious,” she swatted at the center of his chest bringing a seriousness to the movement between them, “I know that this morning we both had thoughts about yesterday, but…”

“It doesn’t have to be more than whatever we want it to be,” Clint offered up in an impassioned tone.

“What do you want it to be?” she questioned sliding her arms around his shoulders to welcome his embrace.

“I like spending time with you,” he divulged thinking about the ways that he’d found himself embracing the idea of becoming closer to her. Despite his history of mistakes, there was something warm and welcoming drawing him in with each passing moment he spent with her.

“I like spending time with you too,” she admitted with the beginnings of a blush carried over her beautiful features, “So much so that I really don’t want to think about it ending anytime soon.”

“So don’t think that far ahead,” Clint suggested feeling the warmth of her touch through his thick layers of clothing that he’d put on to brave the cold front around them, “How about we just go with the moment and see where it takes us?”

“Where do you think it’s going to take us?” she asked biting down on her bottom lip. Her gaze lingered to his mouth, indicating that she was thinking similar thoughts to the ones that had haunted him all morning in being so close to her on their hike around the island. Despite his decision to keep her at arm’s length the night before, there was something about being near her that caused him to rethink his actions in turning her away. Now as he stood before her feeling the connection deepen between them, he found himself at a turning point in his life wondering how in the world he could’ve refused being with her the night before when it was all that he’d wanted.

“What do you want?” he couldn’t hide the hint of longing in his tone. It was there with the rush of the wind upon him, bringing them closer to a place that neither had anticipated they would go when they’d met a short while earlier.

“I’m not accustomed to doing…” she bit down on her bottom lip nervously, “this.”

“What do you think this is?” Clint arched in closer for a kiss, unable to keep from tasting her all over again. As their lips parted, he noticed the apprehension behind her eyes.

“A one-night stand,” she clarified with the beginnings of a frown, “I’m not usually one to…”

“I prefer to think of it as a weeklong endeavor,” Clint wiggled his brow suggestively before drawing her in against his chest again, “That is if you think that we can keep up with one another that long for the duration of this vacation.”

“Clint…” Maria’s eyes were divided in the moment as he held her.

“It can be anything you want it to be. Hell, if you don’t want this Maria,” Clint softened his tone when he thought about how much he’d yearned for her in his arms. Still in remembering how little they knew about one another, he found himself wondering if she’d felt the spark that he’d felt between them. For most of the day he’d sensed she was experiencing it too, having been filled with a sense of longing and a need to reach out and exchange chaste touches, but now on the threshold of something deeper between them, he found himself at a turning point wanting nothing more than to give her what she needed in their time together, “All you have to do is tell me to piss off and then I’ll…”

“Let’s get out of this cold and go back inside,” she cut him off abruptly. Her eyes flashed with desire, leaving Clint to question just what they were entering into now that they’d found their way to one another by chance, “You did promise me hot chocolate after all.”

“That I did,” Clint smiled back at her as a newfound warmth built up inside of him taking him from quiet contemplation to desire with the beautiful woman that happened to find her way into his life at his lowest point to offer up what he hoped was a second chance at redemption. Reaching for her hand, he interlaced their fingers before turning towards the cabin and guiding her back inside in the hopes that things would continue to evolve between them during their stay in isolation away from the rest of the world.

* * *

Maria’s heart was racing wildly from the moment she’d stepped outside of the cabin to join Clint Barton on a hike around the island. At first she’d attributed her physiological response to the cold in the air, but as the bristling winter morning hung over them, she’d found it had nothing to do with the brutal winter morning and everything to do with the handsome man at her side. He’d proved to be the ultimate distraction when he’d led her along the snow and ice-covered path pointing out various spots that had held interest to him the previous morning when he’d taken a hike of his own. Halfway through his discussion about the wild birds he’d spotted in the woods before the snowfall, she’d found herself simply staring at him—watching him with reckless abandon wondering how in the hell fate had played such a perfectly cruel joke on her. He was absolutely everything she was convinced she could do without in her life, but the more time she spent with him, the more she found herself yearning for something more.

_But what could it be?_

A voice inside of her head taunted her for most of the morning reminding her that her life was complicated. It was far from the mundane place she’d led Clint to believe she’d been in. Instead she was surrounded by controversy and danger, caught up in a world that a simple house painter would know nothing about. Her life was stressful and problematic to anyone outside of her line of work, yet in spending time with Clint she found herself longing for a sense of simplicity for the first time in her life. With each moment she shared with him, she found herself caught up in the idea of what her life could’ve been had she taken a different path away from her career. Would she have found herself crossing paths with someone like Clint? Would they have connected with one another if she’d been a teacher or an artist or someone more worldly like the other women that he’d undoubtedly seduced long before she’d walked into his cabin invading his personal space?

The idea overwhelmed her for most of the morning leaving her to wonder just what a man like Clint could possibly see in a woman like her. She was boring, unilaterally focused and anything, but fun. Any time she’d taken to dating, it always ended bad. Hell, that was an understatement as most men couldn’t handle her intensity. They couldn’t sit back and deal with a strong woman who knew what she wanted out of her life and her career. Her job was her life and any man who was a part of her world was just extraneous in her self-discoveries. Granted, they’d served their purpose, but their position in her life was undoubtedly short term given that she’d always kept them a distance. She’d learned early on to never truly let anyone inside—to never let them see the truth in who she was, yet she’d broken all her rules the night before in reaching out to Clint. Instead of pushing him away with her cool, dismissive attitude that had given her the reputation of being a bitch at work, she’d instead opened up about her shitty childhood, about her father’s mental abuse and the things that she’d fought to suppress through the years. It was as if in those moments that somehow Clint Barton had touched something inside of Maria that she hadn’t realized was broken until he’d entered her life. Instead he’d worked his way inside and caused her to release all the word vomit and humiliating secrets of the life she’d pushed behind her and yet after he’d still looked at her with the same desire and longing that she’d felt for him early on in their exchange. If anything, he seemed even more determined to win her over when he’d learned of her flaws. They appeared to magnify his interest in her and deepen their bond with one another somehow.

 _What kind of bond could you truly have?_ the voice taunted further guiding her back to the insecurity that she’d often fought to repress on the job. To everyone else she was tough as nails Maria who didn’t let anything get to her. She was hard and abrasive, stoic and determined always dedicated to the job, but with Clint she’d revealed a side of herself that she’d vowed she would never allow to see the light of day again. It spent a great many years buried deep, but with Clint it seemed to burst out from within offering up a new side of who she was. It was a side she’d ran from, but now as she stood in the living room area of the cabin covered in a light dusting of snow with Clint standing beside her, she found herself wanting to embrace it.

“So, tell me do you want extra marshmallows or…?” Clint started to question preparing to release their interlaced fingers and move to the kitchen.

“I’d rather…” Maria spoke up urgently—perhaps too desperately to be taken seriously as her grip on his hand intensified. It was enough to pull him back closer to her, abandoning the thought of the cocoa he’d promised when he turned in towards her.

“What?” he questioned with big, blue eyes stepping in close enough for the warmth of his breath to skim over her chilled features. It caused her to tremble inside all over again, caught up in a moment of contemplation when worry seemed to cross over his features, “Change your mind about the hot cocoa?”

“I did,” she nodded. Swallowing down a breath, she fought to say the words—to tell him what she was truly thinking when he reached out to touch the side of her face with his gloved fingers.

“You’re trembling,” he noticed with a scowl. His eyes searched her features, his brow tightening with concern when his fingers pushed further across her cheek and into her hair, “You’re cold. I shouldn’t have pushed for us to build the other snowperson. I should’ve just listened to you and had us come in earlier when…”

“I’m not cold,” Maria dismissed his worries with a shake of her head.

“Okay,” Clint spoke up with a tentative nod, “If you don’t want the cocoa, then I can just put on a pot of coffee and…”

“I don’t want coffee,” she shook her head firmly watching as he took a step back. He released the side of her face instead dropping his hand down over the front of his slacks. He began wiping his fingers on the denim before swallowing down hard.

“Yeah,” Clint’s blue eyes shifted around the room once again, “I don’t need to make coffee either. You can just tell me what you want and…”

“You,” Maria decided taking a brazen step forward. Refusing to think about the consequences of her actions, she reached out to wrap her arms around his shoulders, pulling him flush against her in an urgent embrace. The movement seemed to catch him by surprise when he pressed up against her, body cold and trembling when their eyes locked in a deep gaze once again.

“Maria?” he spoke her name in a muted whisper revealing something deeper in his tone. His arm involuntarily curled around her waist, pulling her forward into his chest. With a tip of his head, his lips were hovering over hers, holding the small distance between them when her lips parted in anticipation.

“I want you Clint,” Maria stated plainly finally letting loose on her reservations and giving in to what she wanted at long last. To hell with being disciplined and restrained. Nothing about Clint made her feel like holding back. Instead she curled her arms around him tighter than she’d anticipated, sliding her gloved fingers up into his thick sandy colored hair to coax him in closer to her.

“How could I say no to that kind of request?” Clint flirted nudging the tip of her nose with his. He released her waist, opting instead to cup her face in his hands. For a moment his gloved fingers held her before him while his blue eyes searched her features seemingly looking for any sign that he was misreading her signals. When he seemed satisfied with her request, he bent down bringing his lips to hers in a slow, languorous brush, skimming the surface of her mouth with skilled determination. With each teasing nip and flick, he caused her to lean up into him, lips parting to invite him within. His thumbs brushed against the hollow of her cheekbones, tenderly caressing her chilled skin with his gloved fingers. Keeping her eyes closed she savored the taste of him, rising up on her toes to meet him halfway in the exchange as their tongues dipped and teased into one another, taking the kiss from slow to reckless, transforming the sweet, tender exchange to something more explicit.

Wordlessly Maria reached out to clumsily tug at the zipper on Clint’s jacket hastily unzipping it in her urgency. He reciprocated the gesture when his hands worked over the front of her jacket, mimicking her movements until her jacket fell to the floor taking with it the weight of the leather that had kept her caged inside of it. With her arms freed, she reached out for him once again, tangling her fingers into his hair and pulling him in for another, more urgent kiss.

“You’re very good at this,” Clint slurred in between kisses when her hands pushed over the center of his baby blue colored sweater. Without hesitation, she pushed her gloved fingers in over his belt, attempting to guide the sweater off him when she felt his hand press in over her wrist ceasing her movement.

“Clint?” she questioned with a frown watching him place a distance between them.

“We should probably take the gloves off first,” Clint explained with a suggestive wiggle of his brow. He raised his hand up in the air, carefully extracting his thick, beige woolen glove to reveal the bare skin of his chilled fingers. With a smirk, he tossed it over his shoulder sending it into the trash bin that he’d left there from the previous evening’s game of cards they’d played.

“But of course,” she agreed. Smiling she shed her glove as well mimicking his movement and tossing it into the trash bin over his shoulder. Without another word, she reached for the other glove and twisted around to seek out another one of the bins he’d left out from their game, “What was this one? Five points?”

“Let’s make it seven,” Clint decided sliding his arms around her waist to pull her back against his chest. His lip dipped down over the side of her neck, gently sucking over her pulse point when she raised her arm up preparing to make the shot before her.

“Seven,” she mused feeling his ungloved hand wrap around her waist. He squeezed at her hip before she reached down to guide his hand up over her abdomen. Wordlessly, she pushed his fingers up underneath her navy colored sweater giving him the opportunity to touch her smooth skin, “Good thing it’s my lucky number.”

“Mine too,” Clint nibbled on her earlobe. His fingers explored her soft skin, sending jolts of electricity bursting from within her. She closed her eyes taking in the damp warmth of his kisses before she tossed the glove into the bin easily making the shot before her.

“Looks like I won,” she spoke up triumphantly when she reached down to peel his second glove from his hand. Once she’d eased it over his fingertips, she repeated her earlier movement in sending the glove into the trash bin hers had landed in moments earlier.

“I think we’re both winners in this round,” Clint slurred bringing his hand over her hip once again. With a light squeeze he stepped forward bringing them flush against one another. Taking advantage of the moment, she arched back grinding up against him and causing him to moan in anticipation. She felt his index finger circling over her abdomen, tracing lazy circles over her skin when his warm breath cascaded over her shoulder, “Maria.”

“Let’s take this upstairs,” Maria suggested brazenly. She collected his hand from underneath her sweater in order to guide his palm up to her lips. Taking advantage of the moment, she pressed a damp kiss over the center of his palm allowing the tip of her tongue to slide over the rough skin. It caused him to shift behind her, to make her suddenly aware of his increasing arousal when her lips surrounded the tip of his index finger. Saying nothing, she sucked down upon it, taking her time to tease her tongue over its length in a sensual fashion meant on capturing his full attention.

“Keep doing that and we won’t make it up there,” Clint confessed using his free hand to push over the front of her slacks. Wordlessly, he fumbled with the clasp opening them and bringing his hand in underneath the now parted material. A gasp carried over her when his cool fingers skimmed over the elastic waistband of her modest beige panties. With a gasp, she reached for his wrist, unable to refrain from guiding his hand deeper inside, coaxing him to seek out the warmth between her thighs. Without further guidance, his fingers followed the intimate path she’d guided him on, slowly tracing over her soft folds until finally his long, index finger curled inside of her to tease over her secret hot spot.

“Clint,” she gasped arching her head back into his shoulder. She squeezed her fingers tighter around his wrist, coaxing him to continue when his other arm wrapped around her waist. He pulled her in tighter against his chest, allowing her to rest her weight upon the strength of his chest as they stood together in front of the door wall looking out onto the world beyond the cabin’s warmth. With a low breath of anticipation, she arched her head back further closing her eyes and allowing Clint to touch her, to kiss at the side of her neck and bring her full circle to desire as he held her.

“That’s it,” Clint whispered tilting her head back to coax her into a kiss. He drank up her soft moans, allowing her to give herself to temptation.

If they weren’t in the middle of nowhere they would be putting on quite a show for anyone watching from the outside, but with the snow falling around the cabin making it feel like they were trapped inside of a snow globe, Maria found herself melting against his skilled touch. She twisted her hips, wiggling back against him only to feel his hardening body behind her revealing the urgency he’d experienced in holding her. With his skilled fingers driving her deeper into desire, she squeezed at his wrist wanting nothing more than to lose herself to temptation caught up in his arms.

“Clint,” she practically cried out thinking about how long it had been since she’d even considered intimacy with anyone. Hell, the last time she’d been on a date was embarrassing and the last time she’d even considered sex was a humiliation in itself that she’d much prefer to ignore now that Clint Barton was working his magic over her giving her plenty of food for thought in considering all his boasting skills about his abilities leading up to that moment in time. True to his word, he was magical with his hands, causing her to spiral further into temptation, caught up in his touch and wanting nothing more than to allow him to carry her over to the edge losing sight of each one of her inhibitions in the process.

Saying nothing, Clint took a small step back taking her with him. Before long he was leaning up against the edge of the sofa and coaxing her to follow his movement. Without a second thought she complied to his silent command tumbling down onto the couch cushion comfortably seated between his now parted thighs. She reopened her eyes to discover that her gaze was fixed on the new falling snow while Clint’s fingers worked steadily to learn her secrets, to tantalize her with his skilled touch. With a low moan, she arched back against him, feeling him slide back further against the couch in an upright position. He kept her close to him, his talented touch alternated between his fingers gently sweeping over her abdomen while his other hand within her panties continued to hold her attention causing her squeeze harder at his wrist to encourage his movements. She arched her head back against his chest, closing her eyes and immersing herself in the sensations he’d sparked inside of her. With a slow twist, he’d caused her to bite down on her lower lip and moan. Her eyelashes fluttered with each labored breath she took causing her to focus entirely on his touch, to lose herself to the moment when his lips skimmed over the side of her neck pressing light, teasing kisses over her smooth skin.

“Feel good?” he slurred nibbling on her earlobe when she arched back further against him.

“I suppose you aren’t completely full of shit,” she couldn’t help, tease him with a smirk in a low, throaty whisper. She panted shifting her hips as he stroked her warmth inside her panties, leaving no mistake about the effect he’d had on her, “You are rather talented with your hands.”

“I know,” Clint smirked against her skin with a naughty whisper. His words buzzed against her flesh sending warmth spreading throughout her body.

“Of course, you do. You’re such an arrogant assho…” Maria began to recoil, preparing to sling a misplaced insult at him when she felt his fingers on his now free hand curl underneath her chin to coax her head back. A moment later his lips were crashing down over hers kissing her with the same intensity he put into touching her. With each flick of his tongue his finger moved in tandem causing her to rock against his palm, to greedily accept his offering until finally she squeezed at his wrist refusing any further contact between them, “Clint wait…”

“What?” he questioned with a crease in his brow.

“Not here,” she decided reluctantly pulling his hand out from within her damp panties. Instead she forced herself to ignore desire long enough to peel herself away from temptation. On unsteady legs, she staggered to her feet again, turning around to face him with undoubtedly flushed features. Everything inside of her wanted to keep going, to forget about their location and simply give in to temptation, but when she looked down at him seated on the couch looking sexier than he had before that moment in time, she knew she wanted more, “Let’s go upstairs.”

“I don’t know if I can make it that far,” he teased motioning to the arousal she’d awakened in him, still buried inside of his slacks when she reached forward to take his hand in hers.

“You’ll find a way,” she laughed lightly coaxing him up off the couch and into following her up the long, narrow staircase leading to the master bedroom. With each step they took together, she found herself caught up in a whirlwind of anticipation, eager and ready to experience all that Clint had to offer in his urgency. In their silent ascent to the bedroom, she found herself questioning her actions, wondering if she could continue to follow through, but once they’d reached the top of the steps and she felt his arms surround her, she knew there would be no turning back.

“God you’re beautiful,” Clint slurred twisting her around in his arms so that they were facing one another once again. He dove in for a kiss, claiming her mouth with a newfound urgency as they worked with one another to strip away the barriers between them. With kiss after tantalizing kiss, they found themselves standing a few feet away from the stairs stripped down and eager for something more between them.

“Let’s go to the shower to warm up,” Maria suggested biting down on his shoulder. She curled her arms around his muscular waist wanting to feel the strength and power of his body against hers.

“But I thought that…” Clint pulled back, his blue eyes divided by temptation and confusion at her request, “the bed is…”

“We’ll get to that later,” she wrinkled her nose up at him, “but first we should try to find a way to break away from the winter chill from our time outside.”

“I thought we were already on the road to doing that,” Clint mused dipping down to kiss her once again.

“We are,” Maria promised as they clumsily made their way into the oversized master bathroom. For a moment she found herself attempting to recall the layout, to remember where the counter ended and the enclosed shower area began, but with Clint at her side, she didn’t have to think too hard about it. He was as good with direction as he was with his hands it seemed. Together they found their way into the warmth of the shower’s heated space, bringing them out from the winter chill to the damp heat the cabin had to offer.

“Much better,” Clint whispered in between kisses. His hands roamed wildly over her skin, taking the time to learn all her responses when she in turn did the same. Sliding her hands down over his back, she couldn’t help, but push her fingers down further to grip and hold his muscular bottom wanting to feel the strength behind the view she’d coveted for most of the morning with him walking ahead of her on their journey.

“Very much,” she agreed biting down on his bottom lip. With another squeeze of his bottom, she found herself pulling him in closer, feeling the hard heat of his arousal against her hip reminding her of just what he’d looked like the first time she’d seen him naked. This time he was in a much more delectable position hard and distended, offering up a taste of something more between them. Brazenly she released his bottom and pushed her fingers into the center of his chest roughly shoving him against the far wall of the shower.

“Maria,” he gasped her name. His blue eyes widened with surprise, clearly caught off guard by her movements, but she refused to allow it to take away from the moment between them. Pushing forward she pinned him up against the wall, depositing tiny nips and kisses over his shoulders, tongue sliding over his collarbone down over his chest, to take in the taste of his damp skin. With each lick and nip, she found herself caught up in him thinking about how all the other men she’d allowed into her life paled in comparison to the man before her. Sure, she’d gone out with a few decent men, but none of them were as hot as Clint was standing before her naked and hers for the taking. She felt his fingers gripping at the back of her hair, coaxing her to continue when he made a low, rumbling sound in the back of his throat. Tipping her head up, she could see that his head was arched back pressed into the wall, allowing her full control of his body when she reached out to stroke and tease him in her palm. With a firm curl of her fingers over his length, she stroked him from root to tip watching him shudder at the contact.

“Let’s see what else you’ve got going on here,” Maria suggested in a naughty tone, preparing to kneel before him and offer him something to remember, but just as she’d started to position herself she felt his hand grip at her shoulder preventing her movements.

“I’ll have you know that I’m great with that,” Clint’s left hand curled underneath her chin, coaxing her to look up at him again. He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, taking the time to touch over her plump, kiss swelled flesh, but instead of coaxing her to continue, he merely traced his index finger over the hollow of her cheekbone seemingly memorizing the lines of her face before him, “but I’m even better with my lips and tongue.”

“Clint,” Maria blinked up at him suddenly thinking about all her past encounters when she’d gone through the routine of driving the man before her to a frenzy with her lips and touch doing her best to bend him to her will. It was part of what she’d grown used to in keeping a man interested long enough to get what she needed in the long run, but now as Clint pulled her up from the ground, carefully repositioning her away from the shower’s spray, he looked down at her with a devilish grin.

“Trust me,” Clint promised touching her face once again, “you’ll enjoy this so much more.”

“Clint I…” her words were silenced when he leaned forward to kiss her once again. Like the other times he’d kissed her, he took his time, really exploring her lips and her mouth, wanting to learn all there was to know about her in those moments until she felt his hands sliding over her curves. With each tender touch and slow caress, he took his time exploring her hidden triggers until finally he was down on the shower floor kneeling before her with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Let me take care of you,” he half pleaded behind urgent blue eyes.

Saying nothing she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded. She felt his palm sweep over her hip, fingers curling around to squeeze at her pert bottom, making no mistake about his desire and interest. With a quick sweep of his fingers over her skin, she found herself arching in closer to him, practically begging him for something more as he teased her. Instead of rushing, he simply stroked her skin, using the underside of his palm to slide over her outer thigh only to shift directions and brush over her inner thigh, gently rubbing and caressing her damp skin until finally, he lowered his touch, gripping gently at the back of her knee. The movement caused her leg to buckle, to slide in towards him, offering herself to him when he gently coaxed her to wrap her leg around his strong, muscular shoulder. She did as instructed leaning back against the shower wall and watching as Clint’s hands surrounded her bottom once again. With a firm, determined grip, he pulled her forward, arching his head up to gauge her reactions when he pressed a kiss just beneath her naval. The sensation coiled deep from within making her writhe in anticipation, caught up in the promise of his talented mouth when she reached for his damp hair.

“Clint,” she spoke his name preparing to say something witty to fit the moment, but when she found herself at a loss of words, she simply arched back into the wall. Threading her fingers tightly in his hair, she held her breath wondering just what pleasures would follow with her leg wrapped around him. She soon found her answer when his kisses trailed down lower, creating a damp, erotic path until finally he pulled her in closer to him, parting his lips and pressing forward to take his first taste of her.

“God,” she practically whimpered shuddering when his tongue swept inside of her, catching her secret hot spot on his first attempt. With a slow, sensual movement, he caused her to tremble and shake, surprised at how effectively he’d made his mark in his attempt to entice her. Twisting his hair tighter, she arched her head back against the shower wall. She felt him build a rhythm, steadily kissing and licking over her vulnerable flesh, causing her to buck and twist, offering herself up to him with each provocative movement he made. Whimpering she forced herself to look down and see that through his movements he was observing her, keeping his eyes focused on her reactions—on the way that he was exciting her, driving her closer to release faster than she’s ever experienced with other lovers. Often on those rare occasions she’d taken someone home, she’d merely worked to get them worked up before she’d gotten them off, hoping that somewhere along the way she’d find some payoff from the experience. Often, she’d found that her romantic encounters had left her longing for other means of fulfillment once they’d ended and she’d kicked her lover out the door, but with Clint, he held nothing back in his approach. True to his word, he was just as talented with his mouth, if not more than he had been with his hands. Soon she found herself crying out, caught up in a series of wild shudders and shakes, unable to ignore the hard wave of orgasm that swept over her. Bucking back, she found herself caught up in the sensation, losing all semblance of control as his hands held her against him. His firm grip was the only thing keeping her grounded as his tongue brought forth a whole new meaning of pleasure from within. With each teasing taste he took of her, she crashed over the edge losing sight of everything around her until finally she felt his palms flattening out over her bottom, fingers fanning out over her skin leaving her breathless and wondering how in the hell she’d managed to find herself blessed with him as her surprise cabin mate on this cold winter evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking up from the shower floor, Clint watched as Maria came down from the heavens that he’d taken her to moments earlier caught up in her own release. The sight was almost enough to have him lose control, focused entirely on the taste of her, on the way she had commanded him with her fingers through his hair. Yes, she’d seemed reserved at first, but he’d soon found that she was passionate, intense and a woman who knew what she’d wanted both inside and out of an intimate situation. When he’d taken his first taste of her, he’d found that he’d only wanted more, needing nothing more than to lavish her, to send her crashing over the edge caught up in the bliss of her release. When it happened, he hadn’t been prepared for the way she’d held onto him, for the way that the sound of his name from her lips had caused him to work harder to take her over the edge, to keep her caught up in the desire he’d promised her she would find in his touch. Now as he knelt before her kissing her hip and feeling her arms wrapped around his shoulders, he found that he’d never been more enthused about a woman in his life. Yes, he’d fallen in love before, but there was something about Maria that felt more genuine—more real as her fingertips brushed through his damp hair keeping him close to her long after her release had carried over her.

“Clint,” she panted his name again causing him to look up to discover the hunger still there burning behind her beautiful blue eyes.

Wordlessly Clint gently placed her foot down on the floor, carefully steadying her as he too, fought to keep himself from crumbling at the sight of her. She was beautiful, far more enticing than his imagination had conjured up as he found himself standing before her wishing like hell that fate was truly giving him a second chance and that he hadn’t just imagined this woman in his life. Now, as she stood before him, damp and flushed, looking like every fantasy he’d imagined before him, he found that his heart was racing in his chest, his mind caught up in the weight of the moment when he stepped forward. He leaned down kissing her tenderly, caught up in the ferocity of her kiss when her hands roamed wildly over the planes of his chest. Her fingers spun their magic over his skin causing him to crush her in against him, wanting to touch every part of her until finally she pulled back tilting her head up to look at him once again.

“That was…” she started at a loss as he held her.

“I know,” Clint practically panted keeping her close to him when her body trembled against his.

“It truly was…” she confessed nuzzling the side of his neck and nipping at the dip between his neck and shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful,” he mouthed preparing to kiss her once again when she reached down to touch his hip. A few seconds later she was holding and caressing him, coaxing his body to respond to the touch, to offer himself to her completely with every skilled press.

“So are you,” she smiled back at him.

He touched the side of her face, watching the smile that carried over her in knowing that she’d captivated him completely. With each solid sweep of her fingers over his flesh, he found himself on edge thinking about how much he’d wanted her when she abruptly turned away from him. Wordlessly she brought her hands up to brace herself against the shower wall. Without hesitation she pushed her hands up over the light-colored tile, arching her hips back to offer herself to him when Clint found himself puzzled by her positioning. Instead of allowing him to kiss her, she’d turned away seemingly breaking the connection between them. However, in seeing her standing before him with damp, dark hair around her shoulders, tapering off over the perfect lines of her smooth skin, he couldn’t help, but find himself at a loss. He watched as the droplets of water traveled over her spine, depositing moist heat over her sun kissed skin until the damp warmth veered off over her pert, perfect bottom. The sight caused him to lick his lips and step forward wrapping his arm around her waist in a firm grip. Biting down on the back of her shoulder, he pulled her flush against his body taking the opportunity to grind his arousal against the small of her back to feel the impact she’d made upon him.

With a low moan Maria reached back to grip at his thigh and he realized she’d discovered his body’s natural response to her. She dug her fingers into his flesh coaxing him to continue to grind up against her, rubbing his length over the swell of her bottom, up and down, pressing and teasing in a playful slide meant on drawing out his torture. When her fingers reached back further reaching out to grip at his bottom, he pushed forward coaxing her to press her body back against him once again. With a rumble of a moan overtaking him, he bit down on her shoulder, taking the time to press her into the shower wall once again. His hips rotated leaving no mistake about his desire when the soft shower spray above them hit them both with liquid warmth from above.

“I want you,” he confessed licking a hot, wet line over her shoulder. His hands roamed wildly, pulling her away from the shower wall just enough to greedily explore her curves, sliding down over her abdomen and up over her breasts to hold her, to entice and tempt her, wanting to lock everything about their time together into his mind forever.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Maria slurred bringing her hand back to grip at his thigh behind hers. Wordlessly her fingers possessively pushed back to his bottom, attempting to pull him forward when he realized what she was offering him.

“Are you sure that you want to do this like…this?” Clint questioned bringing his hand over her abdomen to gently caress her once again.

“I thought you weren’t the kind to second guess yourself,” Maria panted roughly squeezing at his thigh once again.

“I’m not,” Clint assured her as she pressed up against the shower wall again awaiting his next move. He reached down to prepare himself further, knowing only too well that all his fantasies would pale in comparison to the being with the woman before him. Feeling his heart race, he watched her part her thighs further, leaning forward to offer herself to him when he reached out to wrap his arm around her waist. He pushed his fingers of his right hand up over her breastbone, taking the time to trace his index finger over her collarbone until finally his fingers gripped at the base of her throat, squeezing gently as he pressed forward. He could feel her trembling before him, his for the taking when his left hand eased up over her body, cupping and holding her breast in his palm. He massaged her soft skin, feeling the warmth of her beside him when she leaned back dropping her head back against his chest.

“Clint,” she practically moaned his name caught up in the moment when his grip on her throat constricted. He pressed his thumb into the soft, fleshy part of her throat applying just enough pressure to cause her to moan and plead for further stimulation. She released the wall with one hand, holding his wrist and encouraging the grip on her when he stepped forward rubbing his arousal over her bottom once again. The movement caused her to shudder and twist, silently begging him for more. Wordlessly he released her throat, reaching for her hips when he carefully guided himself inside of her from behind. Taking the time to savor the moment, his left hand palmed her breast again, circling her tip with a flick of his thumb when his hips pushed forward burying himself further in her damp warmth. Almost immediately she pushed back struggling to force movement between them with him inside her. When he remained perfectly still, she cried out in protest, impatient and longing for some sense of movement between them.

“Patience,” he whispered naughtily in the back of her ear. He nibbled on the shell of it before he leaned forward guiding her head back with his index finger underneath her chin. Her eyes were closed, but her lips parted as he rewarded her with movement of his hips caught up in the feel of her.

“Damn,” she cursed in a shallow pant, reaching down and gripping at his thigh when he held still inside of her, again making her wait before rewarding her with a sense of movement.

“You’re so incredible,” he mouthed tipping her head back further and kissing her again and again as he found the strength to move inside of her. With a shift of his hips, he was once again fully inside of her, feeling the tight grip of her body against his, welcoming him with the same warmth and temptation he’d longed to experience in their earlier exchanges. Looking down he took a moment to reflect on their connection, to lock the memory into his mind before he began to move from within, causing her to buck back to guide him further.

“That’s good…” she encouraged as he reached around to hold her abdomen. Moments later his fingers found his way inside of her once again. He sought out her hotspot enhancing the experience between them when their bodies found a rhythm meant on heightening their pleasure. With thrust after pounding thrust, he felt the heat of her over him, against him, gripping and holding him as she leaned back into him. It was a fantasy that any man would be blessed to have, but in the moment, Clint found himself wanting something more in their exchange. If he only had a week to entice her, then something inside of him wanted something more—something he could keep with him long after they left the cabin and went their separate ways. Wordlessly he pulled out of her causing her to tense up in his actions.

“Clint?” she questioned as he spun her around to face him again.

“That’s nice, but for now I want this,” Clint explained using his strength to hoist her up into his arms. He pressed her back against the shower wall, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him. Once she’d eased her thighs around his hips, he moved forward reentering her with a renewed hunger building inside of him. Her blue eyes sought his out bringing about a new level of intimacy between them when she touched the side of his face. For a moment it seemed that time stood still until finally she pulled him in for an eager kiss bringing forth the missing element in their previous exchange.

With her arms wrapped around his shoulders, Clint resumed in his movement, exploring every inch of her as their bodies collided with a growing hunger that neither one of them dared to turn away from. With each movement he made inside of her, they both fell deeper into desire, crashing into the waves of passion when Clint leaned forward kissing her again with the same intensity and urgency that had guided all their earlier exchanges. Even if it was only meant to last for a week, he vowed to find the way to make the most of it now that he’d found himself caught up in a connection that he’d never truly anticipated or expected when life had thrown him under the bus so to speak. Now with Maria in his arms, he finally found himself thinking about the possibility of a second chance and hoping like hell that someone out there believed he truly deserved it.

* * *

Clint’s eyes darted open with a gasp as he found himself unsure of his surroundings. His heart was hammering in his chest, his mind taking him from his dreams to the darkness of the room that surrounded him. Looking up he discovered the skylight above him reminding him of exactly where he was when he felt the tips of Maria’s dark hair teasing over the center of his chest. He raised his head up off the pillow discovering her cuddled up against him, face down and making herself comfortable over the center of his chest. His arm was wrapped around her bare skin keeping her close to him long after their passion died down and exhaustion had carried over him. It hadn’t been how he’d anticipated, but in holding her, he found that his heart was taking him far from logic and deeper into the emotion that always did him under.

“You’re so beautiful,” he’d whispered to her time and time again when they’d fallen into temptation making love like nothing else mattered when the storm was at its worst. Now with ice crystals still clinging to the skylight above them and the warmth of Maria’s curves pressed up against him, Clint found himself grateful for the second chance that life had tossed at him. Yes, he hadn’t anticipated it happening for him when he’d run away from the world, but now as he surrounded himself in her, he couldn’t help, but wonder what he’d done to deserve such a wonderful woman beside him.

“Clint?” her voice questioned when his restlessness pulled her from her sleep. She raised her head up seeking him out through the darkness as he touched the side of her face, “What’s wrong?”

“Nightmare,” he admitted with a small sigh.

“What kind of nightmare?” she questioned still holding onto him in the darkness.

“The kind that isn’t worth rehashing,” he sighed closing his eyes and thinking about the dream that had consumed him. At the time it had felt so real taking him back to a place he’d sworn he never wanted to be. He felt trapped when his past had finally caught up to him in the dream, but now with Maria in his arms that sense of impending doom began to taper off if only for a few moments.

“Those are always the kind of dreams worth talking about then,” Maria’s voice held concern for him.

“Not tonight,” he insisted. He wrapped his arm around her wanting to savor the warmth over her over him after his mind had tormented him in his dreams, “Not here.”

“Fine,” she conceded as they fell into silence once again. After a few minutes Clint let out a sigh before speaking up again.

“Did I wake you?” he questioned reaching out to stroke her cheek, coaxing her to look up at him through the quiet of the room, “I’m sorry.”

“No,” she yawned shifting in his arms, “I was awake myself and…”

“Regretting this?” he questioned pushing her dark hair away from her face to touch her soft cheek.

“Not in the least,” she shook her head readily before dipping down to place a kiss over the center of his chest, “you?”

“Truthfully,” Clint sighed brushing his thumb over the center of her lips as he fought to memorize her over him in the moment, “I’d be lying if I told myself that this was good for you.”

“What do you mean?” she questioned with a frown.

“Let’s face it,” he paused when the memory of the nightmare he’d experienced flashed through his mind. Thinking about his history and the things that he still had to face outside of the cabin, he felt his heart sink in knowing that he wouldn’t ever be able to be what she truly needed. Clint Barton the boring house painter would’ve undoubtedly been perfect for her, but Clint the wanted criminal would inevitably break her heart down the line should she wish to see him again after the week was over.

“What is it Clint?” she questioned pulling him from his thoughts long enough to focus on her beautiful face once again, “Talk to me.”

Clint sighed grudgingly when the weight of the truth carried over him, “You could do a lot better than me.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” she pulled herself up to hover over him completely. Trapping him beneath her arms, she leaned forward allowing her hair to spill over his shoulders in a light, tickling tease, “The way I see it, I think we both got something great out of this exchange.”

“I’m not going to argue that,” he replied bringing his arms around her waist. He traced his fingertips over her spine, smiling up at her when she leaned in closer, “but at the end of the day a girl like you could do a whole lot better than a guy like me. At the very least you could find a perfectly suitable companion who would prove to be less of a headache than I am.”

“Again, it’s my choice,” she leaned forward claiming his lips in an eager, enthusiastic kiss.

“Even so,” Clint reluctantly pulled away from her when his fears mounted inside of him, “not having the information to make an informed decision about…”

“What?” she questioned giving him a long, curious once over, “How you make me feel when we’re together? How incredible of a lover you happen to be?”

“I’m not going to argue that point, but at the same time there are things that…” Clint hesitated to wonder if he could be honest with her about who he was. In that moment with her naked and over him, he found himself overtaken by guilt knowing full well that he’d put her at risk simply by inviting her into his life. She was remarkable in so many ways, but in thinking about the life he’d put behind him, he knew full well she deserved better.

“We’ve all made mistakes in our lives Clint,” Maria softened her tone. She touched the side of his face seeking out his blue eyes when a sigh spilled over her lips, “I understand what you’re feeling right now and you’re wrong.”

“No, I’m really not,” he shook his head and sighed, “You are incredible. You deserve a man who can pamper you and treat you the way that you deserve to be treated. You should be with someone who isn’t complicated and broken—someone who has a strong sense of who he is and where he came from.”

“You have that,” Maria’s eyes flashed with concern. Sliding her fingers into his hair, she gently massaged at his scalp, “Just because you came from a place where things were wrong in the beginning doesn’t mean that you don’t deserve a shot at being happy. Trust me. It took me a long time to come to terms with that truth, but who we once were doesn’t define who we are now.”

“I wish it were that easy,” Clint sighed feeling the mood between them taper off, “It’s just when I think about everything that got me to this point…”

“It defined who you are in some ways, but in others it caused you to be better than you anticipated,” Maria silenced him with a soft kiss, “Our childhood trauma doesn’t leave us in a place where we don’t deserve this.”

“It runs deeper than that,” Clint confessed reaching out to brush her long, dark hair away from her face, “You have no idea how shitty my father was before the accident. The things that he did and said got inside my head and…”

“My father was a tyrant,” Maria divulged as they returned to the darker conversation that had passed between them the night before in their earlier exchanges, “but that doesn’t mean that I’m destined be like him. We both have worked hard to move past our beginnings Clint. You said it yourself last night that you knew you were meant for so much more.”

“What if I was only saying that to justify my wanting this?” Clint questioned looking up at her once again, “What if I was saying it to prove that I deserved all of this?”

“You deserve this,” Maria whispered running her fingers over his chest. She leaned forward pressing a feathery like kiss upon his lips, “We both do.”

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” Clint confessed thinking about the trouble that was following him. Bringing his arms up around her, he held her closer to him, “There are things that I haven’t told you. Things that…”

“In case you haven’t noticed Clint, I’m not exactly a fragile flower here,” she wrinkled her nose at his words, “I’m a big girl who knows full well what I’ve gotten myself into.”

“You don’t have all the information about the situation and…” Clint attempted to argue with her only to feel her finger press over the center of his lips.

“I have all I need to know right here well within my reach,” Maria assured him with a wrinkled expression on her face, “Let’s not allow self-doubt to steal this from us. Not tonight.”

“You have no idea how much I wish things could always stay this way,” he sighed reaching out to touch her once again, “I always want to be the man I am when I’m here with you.”

“It looks like you’re off on a good start with that,” she teased pressing a light kiss over his forehead.

“Even so,” he sighed closing his eyes and savoring the warmth of her lips over his skin, “I’ve had a complicated life Maria. The things that I’ve encountered…”

“Trust me I understand complication,” Maria sighed pulling away from him, “All of my life I’ve fought to avoid this at all costs, but then at the lowest point in my professional career, I try to escape the rest of the world and I find you.”

“Funny how that worked out,” Clint couldn’t help, but crack a grin as her eyes lit up with amusement.

“It was the last thing I expected, but now…” Maria’s words grew heavy with something Clint couldn’t quite put words to, “it’s the one thing I can’t imagine myself being without.”

“I feel the same way,” Clint confessed reaching out to her, “As crazy as it undoubtedly sounds, there’s something here between us that…”

“Is too good to ignore, which is why everything else tonight outside of us can wait,” she finished for him. Without hesitation she bridged the distance between them bringing them to one another in an urgent kiss.

As their lips touched, sparks of electricity built between them reminding Clint of how strong their earlier passion had been. With kiss after tantalizing kiss, he found himself caught up in her, reaching out to coax her into deepening the kiss—to make him forget about the life he’d left behind him when her arms surrounded him. With a twist of her torso, she was upright stretching out across the bed to open the top nightstand drawer to pull out the condoms that Clint had surprisingly carried with him in his travels. Wordlessly she extracted one with a smile, sliding her hand down over his chest, dipping down over his abdomen before collecting his softened length between her fingers.

With a few well-placed caresses and a skilled touch, he found himself falling into temptation again, arching up to meet her palm with a moan. Surrounded by passion he reached out to her touching her abdomen, gently tracing a line over her soft curves until his touch dipped down between her thighs, feeling the damp warmth of her body reminding him of how good she’d felt against him, rubbing and pressing over his abdomen, offering herself to him when she arched back giving him a full view of her naked body. With a soft moan, she stretched out towards his thighs, reaching out behind her to stroke and prepare him again until moments later she was over him, allowing him to fill her with desire buried deep inside of the woman he’d never anticipated fate would place on his doorstep.

Arching her head back, she reached out to center herself by placing her palm on his chest, keeping him grounded when she began to slide up and down over him, “Clint.”

Hearing her moan his name caused him to moan, reaching for her hips and guiding her movements wanting nothing more than to savor everything about the experience from the sound of her desire to the way she touched and held him, taking him from the bitter loneliness that his reckless life brought upon him into her arms wrapped up in something he hadn’t anticipated. Pushing up off the mattress his arms surrounded her, keeping her close to him, pressing his chest to hers as she twisted her hips, circling and arching, creating a delicious friction between them. Reaching down, he sought out her hotspot, catching the moan that fell from her lips when he’d guided her to desire far beyond any rational thought as their love making escalated beyond anything either had anticipated in their time with one another.

* * *

The sound of winter winds pulled Maria from her dreams suddenly surprised to discover the warmth of the man beside her. Smiling down, she wrapped his arm around her more completely snuggling into him as she felt his lips over the back of her neck.

“Good morning,” Clint slurred lazily, undoubtedly caught up in a bout of exhaustion after their passion had taken them long into the morning hours exploring every inch of one another in ways that neither had anticipated when they’d first encountered one another.

“That it is,” she agreed arching back into him, wanting to hold onto the sensation that carried over her in knowing that she’d made a connection with the beautiful man beside her. Unable to contain herself, she laced her fingers in his holding him tighter against her, “I haven’t slept that good since…”

“I don’t think sleep had anything to do with last night,” Clint murmured biting down on her shoulder in a playful nip.

“No, I suppose it didn’t,” Maria agreed with a small sigh, “but this…it was..”

“Nice?” Clint questioned trailing the tip of his tongue over the curve of her neck sending goosebumps forming over her flesh until he nibbled on her earlobe reminding her all over again about the things he could do with his talented tongue. Smiling at the thought she could feel a heat carry over her body, reaching her deep down to the core when she pushed his hand she was holding over her abdomen.

“Better than nice,” she practically purred guiding his fingers between her thighs brazenly. Licking her lips, her legs parted as she pressed her fingers over his wrist coaxing him to tantalize her as he had the night before.

“Very nice,” Clint slurred obliging her request with a curve of his fingers, pressing into her with the same skilled precision he’d offered the night before with his tongue and touch. Now with his fingers working their magic over her, she arched back into him revealing a small sigh that built in the back of her throat transforming into a soft moan when she reached back behind her to squeeze at his hip.

“This morning could be even nicer if you play your cards right,” she spoke up in a throaty whisper parting her legs further to invite him inside, ready to throw caution to the wind with her new lover’s arms draped around her.

“I’m very good at cards,” Clint replied hungrily reaching out across the bed to seek out the nightstand, “Although if we’re going to play the game right, we’re going to need the proper materials.”

“Good thing you’ve come prepared,” she touched his elbow, repositioning his palm over her breast to touch and tease her. Instinctively she arched back into him feeling the heat of his arousal press into the small of her back indicating that whatever she was seeking out, he was more than ready for. Smiling at the thought, she opened the drawer and pushed her palm inside attempting to seek out the condoms he’d placed in there before she’d arrived infringing on his time alone in the cabin. When she found she’d come up empty, she couldn’t help, but frown, “Damn it.”

“What?” Clint questioned feeling her pull away from him to take a closer look at the drawer.

“There aren’t any more condoms in there,” Maria blurted out feeling her frustrations mounting. Looking over her shoulder at her new lover, she found herself suddenly on edge wishing like hell that she’d been better prepared for her time away from the rest of the world.

“That can’t be,” Clint sat upright scooting in closer to her to look for himself, but before he could follow through on the notion, she turned around to face him fully.

“They’re gone,” she explained pushing the drawer shut behind her. Her blue eyes focused completely on him when her lips curved downward in the beginnings of a scowl, “Are you sure you don’t have any others anywhere else?”

“I think I might have seen a few in the bathroom when I was in there earlier,” Clint contemplated her question, “When I was in the shower I think I noticed a box in the medicine cabinet when I realized I’d forgotten my shampoo. The owner has a few things stocked up and…”

“Then we can still salvage the morning,” Maria decided feeling a moment of triumph overtake her. Sitting upright, she pushed the blanket away from her before sliding out of the bed and severing the contact between them, “You stay in bed and I’ll get right on it.”

“Fine,” Clint decided leaning back in the bed and stretching out beneath the blankets, “but don’t take too long because I’d hate to think that we let a good moment pass us by due to lack of preparation.”

“I’ll be back before you know it,” she assured him. Leaning down to kiss him quickly, she couldn’t help, but smile as she made her way back into the bathroom more than ready to pick up where she’d left off with the handsome man in her bed. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn’t help, but laugh knowing only too well that she wouldn’t be fooling anyone who knew her in her disheveled appearance. Everything about her just radiated a woman completely overtaken by desire caught up in a whirlwind romance that had taken her completely by surprise. Just knowing that Clint was back in her bed waiting for her and ready to be hers in every way imaginable, she felt an excitement carry over her anticipating what the day would bring now that they’d found a new way of spending time with one another.

“It’s going to be a great morning,” she assured her reflection in the medicine cabinet mirror. Reaching up she attempted to straighten her dark hair hoping like hell that she would look good enough for the man she’d left behind her in the bedroom. Still in thinking about how great it was to be with him, she was willing to risk looking a little bit unkempt in order to return to the wild passion she’d explored the night before. Opening the medicine cabinet, she quickly surveyed the contents before locating the box that Clint had spoken of. She reached for it feeling triumphant in her discovery when she turned around preparing to join him back in the bedroom.

“I found them,” she announced holding the box up in the air proudly displaying her discovery, but much to her dismay Clint sat at the edge of the bed with the sheet draped loosely around his lap. His head was turned down looking at something in his hands when she felt her blood go cold at his appearance, “Clint?”

“What the hell is this Maria?” Clint’s voice questioned with something she couldn’t quite read. As he spoke, her blue eyes focused on her gun that she’d tucked away in the nightstand now in his lap revealing with it the ugly truth about the life she’d been trying to hide. In watching him holding it with shaky hands as he held it up to the light, she found herself met by something she hadn’t experienced from her lover before this point in time. Fear. It was there like a wall between them causing the carefree man she’d gotten close to her to demand an answer out of her with a harsh, abrasive tone filled with distrust and uncertainty, “Who the hell are you?”

* * *

“I can explain,” Maria’s shaky voice pulled Clint from his thoughts bringing him to the harsh reality that once again he’d been played for a fool. His heart had taken him far from logic in recklessly guiding him into the arms of a woman whom he’d known nothing about. Now as she stood before him looking as shaken as he was, he found that he was no longer in the company of the risk assessment insurance analyst that he’d believed himself to be. Instead he was shaken and confused holding the gun of the woman that misrepresented herself to him for whatever reason he was still yet to discover.

“See to it that you do,” he replied stiffening as the cold metal in his hands reminded him of the things that he’d fought to put behind him. Tipping his head up to look at her, he found himself staring at a stranger wondering how in the hell he could be so careless all over again.

“I really wish you wouldn’t have found that,” Maria blurted out almost to herself as Clint felt the weight of her gun in his hand. It reminded him of just how much they hadn’t known about one another when he could see the panic in her features.

“You and me both,” Clint sighed feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you, but…” she stammered struggling to get the words out.

“But what?” he questioned with a scowl, “You didn’t think I might want to know that you had a piece like this right beside us the entire time?”

“Clint, I didn’t think that…” she began again with a flustered expression on her face.

“You’re here for me, aren’t you?” he questioned in an accusatory tone, “Who sent you here?”

“What?” she blinked back at him as if the question didn’t register to her.

“Who sent you here?” he questioned again feeling tension coiling out between his shoulders, sliding up over his neck and working its way to a pulsating, throbbing stress headache. It was a deep contrast to the way he’d felt a short while earlier caught up in the warmth of Maria in his arms. Now as she stood before him, he fought to maintain his sense of control wondering if getting him into this kind of position where he was completely vulnerable was her plan all along.

“How did you find me?” Clint questioned looking up at her behind uneasy eyes, unable to quell the sinking sensation that once again he’d fucked up in ways that he wouldn’t be able to recover from. Now looking at Maria standing before him naked and vulnerable much like he’d been in their first encounter when she’d initially caught him by surprise, he couldn’t help, but find himself on edge wondering just what plans she had for him. Shaken by the realization that he’d been played for a fool once again, his fingers gripped tighter around her gun, keeping it close to him, “Are you here to take me in? Did you track me to collect on the bounty on my head or did someone hire you to do their dirty work and dispose of me before it got to that point?”

“Clint, I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m…”

“Cut with the games Maria,” Clint snapped in recoil finding himself on edge when he clenched the gun tighter than before. Unable to quell the fear that consumed him, he turned the gun towards her keeping it centered on her when worry began to take control of his actions, “If that’s even your name…”

“Clint, I don’t know what you think I’m doing here, but you need to calm down,” Maria raised her hands in the air defensively. Worry spilled over her features taking her from the woman he’d kept wrapped up in his arms to a stranger who had lied and manipulated him into her bed as a ploy to catch him off guard. That thought hit hard as Clint clumsily rose from the bed wanting to place a greater distance between them, “If you just give me the gun…”

“Not a chance,” Clint shook his head urgently. He sidestepped around the bed keeping his eyes on her when he moved towards the window where he’d kept his bow. With a panic overtaking him, he thought about how he’d fallen for her act—how she’d managed to entice him in all the right ways, but now he knew full well that his past had come back to haunt him, “Tell me who you are! Who sent you?”

“No one sent me,” Maria’s voice faltered with panic, her blue eyes flashing with terror as he aimed the gun at her.

“Don’t lie to me!” Clint waved the gun around in the air once again, “I’m tired of being played for a fool. Just tell me who sent you!”

“Clint, I swear to you,” Maria attempted to plead with him again, “when I came here to this place, I had no idea who you are. I don’t know what you think is going to happen to you, but I can assure you that I’m no part of it. I can see that you are concerned, but I swear to you that I have no clue what you are talking about. I don’t know what you think is happening, but…”

“Bullshit,” Clint lashed out at her feeling the weight of her betrayal beyond him, “I should’ve known better than to trust this. I should’ve seen that this was too good to be true. I should’ve realized that you were far too perfect to be…”

“What?” Maria questioned with a pained expression on her face. For a second, he almost fell for it when an ache carried over the center of his chest at knowing he had been played again.

“I guess they planned it out perfectly. Instead of just gunning for me, they decided to make it hurt,” Clint confessed somberly, “It would’ve been easier to just shoot me, but instead…”

“Clint, you have to listen to me. I’m telling you the truth. I’m not…” Maria began again when Clint let out a long, poignant sigh.

“I should’ve realized that you were too good to be true. Everything about this was too perfect, but I just ate it up because you were everything I ever could’ve asked for. You were fun, charming, said all the right things, but it was nothing more than a lie,” Clint replied dejectedly as it became painfully clear that once again, he’d fallen for the deception in the worst way imaginable.

* * *

“Clint, listen to me. I swear to you that I’m not lying about any of this,” Maria spoke smoothly, attempting to keep her voice cool and even when the man she’d been making love to hours earlier seemed erratic and wrapped up in a full blown panic about something he’d refused to talk about her until he’d discovered her gun in the nightstand beside the bed. Now that he held her gun in his hand, pointing it directly at her, she found herself in a moment of inner conflict taking what knowledge she’d gained about him and applying it to the situation when her own carelessness had left her open to be blindsided by his discovery. Instead of simply awaiting her return, he’d clearly grown restless and now as he looked at her with suspicion and fear her heart sank. That light, carefree man she’d been spending her time with was replaced by a wild, desperate man seeking out a means of escape. His words were shaky, but his grip on her gun firm and commanding as if it hadn’t been the first time that he’d found himself in that position. In fact, the more that he held onto it, the more comfortable he appeared to be keeping it aimed at her. That left her feeling even more unsettled with his blue eyes wild and out of control narrowly focused on her, “I have no clue what you think is happening here, but I can promise you that…”

“Why the gun Maria? What do you need a gun for if not to…?”

“Clint I…I realize that this might look bad, but rest assured that I don’t know the first thing about your situation. Whatever you think this is that’s happening between us here now that you’ve found my gun, well, it isn’t at all what you think it is,” Maria found herself at a loss looking to the man before her terrified in ways she never anticipated when she’d first encountered him, “Please if you just give me the gun we can go downstairs and talk calmly about this and…”

“No!” he snapped in recoil waving her gun at her, “We can talk about this right now.”

“Not like this. I don’t feel comfortable with you pointing that at me,” she attempted to reason with him. When it was clear that her words were lost on him, she lowered her hands attempting to come off as less defensive before him, “If you can lower the gun and give it to me…”

“What were you planning on doing with it? Shooting me in my sleep? Screwing me before I was finally screwed?” Clint questioned with a heightened sense of agitation overtaking him, “Or better yet were you going to take me out into the woods and leave me there to die? To be eaten by the wolves and…?”

“No,” she answered firmly, “Clint, I swear to you if nothing else you have to believe me when I tell you that I’m not here for you.”

“Pardon me if I don’t believe you,” he forced a hollow laugh that chilled her to the bone, “Given that you’ve lied to me about so many things already I find it hard to believe that…”

“I’m not a risk analysist,” Maria conceded attempting to talk him down from the frenzy he was in.

“Obviously,” he groaned outwardly with a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah, well clearly you aren’t a house painter,” she scoffed finding herself annoyed by his tone. There was something about it that should’ve set her on edge, but instead she found herself angry that he hadn’t bothered to consider trusting her. Sure, maybe she had a gun, but she’d opened herself up to him in ways that she hadn’t done with others and now it enraged her to think that he doubted her intentions no matter how justified he might’ve been, “You clearly lied to me too.”

“I’m not the one who is packing a gun,” Clint pointed out behind gritted teeth, “I didn’t try to catch you off guard when…”

“What do you think you’re doing now in pointing that at me like you are doing?” Maria countered with a deep scowl, “Do you think that I’m somehow going to feel comfortable in this position when you’re behaving so erratic and…?”

“Are we really doing this?” he grumbled when something sparked behind his eyes, “Are you really going to turn this one around on me when you’re the one with a gun in your drawer and…?”

“You were the one who decided it best to spy on me,” Maria answered with a huff, “Why in the hell would you think you had permission to go through my things and…?”

“I wasn’t going through your things,” Clint waved the gun around in the air, “I was merely looking for condoms and…”

“I told you there weren’t any in the drawer,” she found herself overtaken with frustration. She threw her hands up in the air before bringing her fingers through her dark hair and pushing it away from her eyes, “That’s why I left in the first place and…”

“I knew I had more in there,” Clint’s blue eyes were divided by fear and disappointment, “I just wanted to make sure we still had it covered when…”

“A lot of good it did for us, didn’t it?” Maria’s frown intensified, “If you would’ve just left well enough alone…”

“You would’ve shot me in my sleep and left me out here to rot until the storm blew over, right?” he accused.

“Do you really think that little of me?” she took a step back silently surveying the room when he kept the gun aimed readily at her, “Look when I came here, I wasn’t asking for any of this. Hell, I didn’t even want to be here in the first place considering that the last thing I wanted was to take time off. I was perfectly content on living my life until this was forced on me because this…it wasn’t because I needed a vacation.”

“Then why are you here? To hunt me down like a wild animal because I made a mistake?” he questioned in a heightened fashion. His grip on the gun was tighter than it was before, but it was the expression behind his eyes that left Maria on edge. There was no denying the panic that rocked over him, but it was that wounded expression that caught her completely off guard when he lashed out at her, “Just so you know, you can tell your boss when this is over that it wasn’t my fault. I didn’t plan on any of this. I didn’t know when we did it that we were doing something that would end up causing this kind of grief. I just thought that it was something that… It doesn’t matter. It still doesn’t warrant all of this.”

“Clint, I don’t know what you’ve done, but I promise you whatever it is I can help you get out of whatever kind of trouble you’re in,” she spoke up in a smooth and even tone, “If you can just give me the gun…”

“No,” Clint shook his head firmly, “I don’t think so.”

“Clint,” she frowned, “If nothing else, you know me—the real me. I’m still the same woman that you spent the day with—the one who laughed with you and you had a conversation with. I’m the same person you built snow people with—the woman that you made love to last night.”

“Was that part of the job too?” Clint spat back at her with heavy distain, “Or did you just decide to go the extra mile to catch me off guard?”

“Making love to you was because I wanted to,” she answered behind a clenched jaw, “Everything about what we shared was true in that respect. Last night and this morning was because I wanted to do this…”

“So why the gun Maria?” he looked at the gun in his hands again, “This is professional grade quality. I’m not stupid. I know that…”

“I’m not going to try to pretend it isn’t. It’s my piece for work.”

He said nothing simply holding the gun on her when she let out a long, frustrated sigh.

“I don’t work for an insurance company.”

“Obviously,” he rolled his eyes at her once again.

“Not that I owe you any answers, but the truth is that I work for a government agency doing things that I’d rather not discuss at the moment for both personal and professional reasons that extend beyond the two of us and what is happening here,” she blurted out despite her concerns for her safety. Her eyes shifted around the room looking to see if there was anything she could use to neutralize the situation if things continued to escalate between them, “The truth is that I’m here because I’m on hiatus from my job at the moment. I was forced into a bullshit mandatory leave by the higher ups for stepping on one too many toes during my time on the job.”

“Why is that?”

“Because the higher ups had a problem with the fact that my partner at the agency was corrupt and…” Maria hesitated to wonder if it was smart to reveal the truth to Clint now that he held a gun on her. Still, there was something about the way he was watching her that helped her decide to test the waters in sharing her truth with him.

“And what?”

“Clint, please give me the gun,” she begged of him once again, “I’d feel more comfortable if you would just hand it over and…”

“Fine,” Clint decided pulling the clip out of the gun and checking to make sure the chamber was empty. Tentatively he reached for his bow and held it in his left hand while lowering the gun to the floor at his feet. Without hesitation he slid it over to her before standing upright and clenching his bow tighter, “There you have the gun.”

“And you have a bow now,” she frowned back at him wondering if somehow, she’d just put herself in a far more dangerous position, “which tells me that I’m at a distinct disadvantage here…”

“That depends on your next move,” Clint warned now increasingly on edge with a weapon in hand.

“Something tells me that isn’t your friend’s bow either,” Maria couldn’t help, but frown in watching the way that Clint gripped and held the weapon he’d chosen to protect himself with.

“No,” he admitted somberly. He lowered his head ever so slightly revealing a flash of guilt behind his blue eyes before he addressed her again, “it’s not.”

“And something tells me that you didn’t bring it here because you were worried about the wolves around here,” she frowned realizing that in her attraction to him she’d underestimated the man before her. Despite his fury with her in the moment for having a gun, it was painfully clear that she’d misjudged him as well because now that he was literally backed into a corner of the room, he seemed wild and out of control in ways she’d never anticipated when she’d first seen him.

“It isn’t a hunting bow,” Clint explained repositioning his stance, “but I’m telling you now as good as I was in throwing cards, I’m a hell of a lot better with this and arrows.”

“Arrows,” Maria repeated looking to the arrow he’d picked up in the middle of his admission. He held her clip in hand keeping it clenched tightly in his fist when he set up his bow before her.

“Start talking,” he warned contemplating his next move when she bent down to pick up the gun knowing it was useless, but remembering her second clip in her backpack at her feet, she found herself weighing out her options for neutralizing the situation, “I don’t want to use this on you Maria, but I will if you don’t start telling me the truth. If you don’t tell me why you are really here…”

“I work for an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. and over the last six months I’ve been working to take down my ex-partner who was the epitome of corruption,” she explained drawing in a nervous breath, “During his time at the agency he did a lot of really awful things—things that he shouldn’t have been allowed to do, but no one questioned it because they all thought he was a great guy. He had the perfect cover coming off as a family man, as someone they could trust, but the more time I spent with him, I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off about him. When I started to investigate what he’d been up to, he tried to have me prosecuted trying to pass his crimes off on me. He tried to accuse me of professional misconduct, and it blew up in my face. Everything that should have happened didn’t and I was left out on my ass reprimanded for doing the right thing and…”

“Now you’re here?” he finished as she nodded.

“Completely pissed off at the world for allowing someone like him to walk away from the situation without so much as a slap on the wrist for all that time while I’m out on my ass in the middle of nowhere pretending that I’m not mad as hell for the way things were handled,” she explained thinking about the things she’d left behind back home, “I hate the way things played out, but not as much as I hate the idea of having to turn the other cheek and wait for people who don’t give a damn about what is right to decide my fate.”

“Which is?” he questioned softening his tone.

“I don’t have the first clue,” she divulged gripping her gun in her hand and thinking about the position they were in, “and that just makes me even angrier at all of them.”

“I can’t say I blame you,” Clint offered up with a sympathetic expression on his face. It was there for a few seconds before his features hardened once again, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I promised you the truth or maybe because no one else really wants to hear it,” she raised her hands in the air holding the gun higher when her foot pressed forward taking a step in closer towards her backpack. She hooked her toes around the strap realizing that Clint couldn’t see what she was doing from the other side of the bed when she moved forward an inch, “Like I said my partner was into a lot of really awful things that he hurt a lot of people along the way. He spent years building his reputation as an important figure with the agency, but when I saw him for who he truly was, I didn’t hesitate. I still took him down. I still found the proof I needed to bury him and for that they slapped me with a mandatory leave from the office.”

“So, you’re saying that you did what was you felt was right and you were punished for it?”

“I’m one of the good guys,” Maria attempted to assure him despite the fact that he was clearly beyond consoling or reason in the moment with the bow in his hands, “Whomever you think is after you, it isn’t me. I don’t know what brought you here, but if you talk to me, then we can work through this together. I can help you and…”

“No one can help me anymore,” he shook his head adamantly when his grip on the bow intensified causing him to reposition himself in a defensive stance, “I’m in over my head and…”

“What did you do?” she questioned attempting to keep her voice cool and neutral with him out of control before her.

“I fell for the age-old trap that has taken down men for centuries,” he let out a poignant, ironic laugh.

“Meaning?”

“I fell in love and trusted the wrong woman,” Clint’s voice was heightened with panic indicating that he was on the verge of becoming irrational, “I thought it was love, but she lied to me and in doing so…”

“You wound up here,” she finished for him.

“Pretty much,” he divulged softening his tone when it was clear he was caught up in a memory that went beyond the moment between them.

“It doesn’t matter what she did to bring you to this point,” Maria offered up attempting to smooth over his fears, “I’m here now. I can help you.”

“No, you can’t,” he argued with her, “I’m in over my head and…”

“I can pull you out of it. I know people who can help you and…,” she explained taking another step forward knowing that her second clip was just out of her reach.

“You can barely help yourself,” Clint reminded her with a dry laugh, “You said it yourself that you were in over your head as well and…”

“I said that I work with a bunch of people who need to pull their heads out of their asses when it comes to getting the job done the right way,” she interrupted with a shake of her head, “but that doesn’t mean that I can’t help you. I’m still very connected and…”

“Alone on this island with a stranger undoubtedly wondering how in the hell things spiraled so out of control for you,” Clint finished with a wrinkled expression on his face.

“No, I don’t feel that way Clint. I want to help you,” she attempted to reach out to him once again while she began to strategize the situation at hand. With a couple more movements she could easily drop down and get the clip out of her bag, effectively putting an end to Clint’s madness without a second thought. She could take him down, using his fear to her advantage, but there was something about the expression on his face that caused her to take pause in her movements.

“I don’t believe you,” he argued with her further. He clenched his bow like a lifeline when the wounded expression on his face caused her heart to sink.

“Clint, I swear to you…” she spoke up smoothly, attempting to keep her voice even when she pushed her foot across the flooring attempting to touch the handle on her backpack.

“You don’t know what I’ve done. You have no idea who is after me and…” Clint muttered helplessly. He shook his head and sighed when his frustrations mounted, “You have no idea what kind of trouble I’m in and…”

“Tell me about it,” she suggested feeling the fabric of the backpack handle under her bare toes. Drawing in a calming breath, she held her hand up in the air showing Clint her gun when she attempted to bring her backpack in closer to her, “Explain to me what you’ve been through and…”

“No, I don’t think so. I’ve already said too much,” he shook his head again.

“I can help you,” Maria half pleaded with him, “If you just trust me enough to open up to me about what happened, then…”

“No,” he snapped raising his voice when it seemed that his thoughts were getting the best of him. She could see the wheels turning in his head, his mind undoubtedly weighing out the path he would need to take to be free of the disaster he believed he’d walked into with her, “Why should I believe what you told me? You lied before and…”

“My identification badge is in my backpack,” she motioned to the floor beneath her wondering if it was a way to get to the clip inside her bag for her gun, “If you let me show you…”

“No. Don’t move!”

“Clint, you have to listen to me when I tell you that I didn’t come here to hunt you down for whatever it is that you’ve done before we met. I’m here because…” Maria’s words came to an abrupt ending when there was a crashing sound downstairs beneath where they stood with one another.

“What the hell is that?” Clint questioned losing his focus as Maria dropped down to the ground reaching for her backpack and pulling out her clip. There was a hard, slamming sound of footsteps behind her rushing up the steps that caused her to look up just in time to see a man dressed in black and wearing a black ski mask aiming an assault rifle in her direction.

“Bradley says hello bitch. He wants to you know that it’s time to meet your maker,” the man’s voice snarled when he prepared to fire at her only to be sent flying back into the stairwell. It took a second for reality to kick in, but when Maria noticed the arrow embedded in the would-be assassin’s shoulder, she realized what had happened to the intruder in her moment of being caught off guard. Looking up she watched as the intruder staggered down a couple of steps attempting to redirect his gun aiming at the source of the arrow that had penetrated him. It was then that Maria realized Clint had shot at the intruder effectively stopping the man from taking her life when she’d been caught off guard by her conversation with Clint. Rushing forward the intruder shouted in pain and tried to move in on Clint, but he was thwarted by Maria’s bullet striking him at the same time Clint’s second arrow pierced through his abdomen. A moment later there was another sound from below indicating that there was someone else inside the cabin.

“Downstairs. He’s not alone,” Clint mouthed looking around the room wearily. Without another word, he pushed forward preparing to make his way downstairs to take care of the second intruder when Maria held her hand up in the air.

“Let him come up here. It’s better that we have the higher ground,” Maria suggested motioning for Clint to get out of the direct line of vision when another man rushed up the stairs preparing to pick up where the first left off in the assassination attempt on Maria. Unlike the first man, the second intruder wasn’t benefited the element of surprise as Maria fired her gun into his thigh sending him down a few of the stairs with a resounding thud. A moment later Clint was moving down the steps rapidly firing off a couple arrows at a hidden intruder beyond the view of the stairwell. Looking around the room Maria spotted her robe near the bottom of the bed. She quickly wrapped it around her before moving over to check the first intruder’s pulse. Realizing that she and Clint had taken him out in his assassination attempt, she focused her energies on the second intruder. Reaching down to check his pulse, she let out a breath of relief in realizing that he was unconscious, but still breathing. Tearing the black mask off his face, she realized that he was one of the members of her squad that she’d exposed in his duplicity for his loyalty to her ex-partner. She looked around the room contemplating something to subdue him with when the sound of footsteps on the stairs caused her head to snap up with the gun still in hand. She aimed and pointed it realizing that Clint was standing before her with an uneasy expression on his face.

“I think that it was just the three of them, but I can’t be sure,” Clint explained raising his bow in the air to show he wasn’t interested in aiming it at her. Moving in closer to her, he looked at her with a worried expression on his face, “The third one took off, but I saw him going into the woods. I shot after him and hit him, so he won’t get far in bleeding in the snow. I would’ve gone after him when he took off, but I wasn’t exactly dressed for…”

“Right,” she looked down at the unconscious man before her, “but we have this piece of shit here.”

“Good. You can work on getting information out of him. I can go after the other one and make sure that they don’t get off the island without giving us some answers,” Clint began shifting gears on his temperament when Maria realized the man before her had gone from simple and carefree to terrified and reckless until reverting to soldier mode surprising her with his intensity. It was as if in those few minutes between them a switch had taken place inside of him and now as he held his bow, it seemed that he was truly a stranger before her in his intensity.

“He’ll be long gone by the time you get out there,” she shook her head in dismissal when it was clear that Clint was going to end up in a situation over his head with a potential murderer out there on the island, “We can start here with him. He’ll give us the answers we need in all of this.”

“I don’t doubt that, but we have to be smart about this. We can’t let the other one go if there’s a chance that I can catch up to him before he reaches out to others,” Clint explained moving around the room to seek out his clothing, “I’m assuming there will be others?”

“Probably,” Maria frowned at the realization, “but even so if you go out there blindly after them…”

“It won’t be blind,” Clint reminded her as he reached for his blue colored briefs. He pulled them up off the ground, rushing to slip his leg inside of the material when he continued to consider their options, “I already know the island, which puts me at a distinct advantage and…”

“Clint,” Maria spoke up not quite sure what to say to him now that her past had found its way into their cabin and found another hard way of presenting reality to the them despite the tension they’d been previously experiencing with one another.

“Trust me I’ve got this,” Clint explained in a confident tone.

“It isn’t you that I don’t trust,” she blurted out without hesitation realizing that despite their earlier tense exchange, she’d truly felt that way about him.

“You weren’t kidding when you said that someone was after you. I should have listened, but I was just afraid that you were someone that…it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry. I was wrong for making assumptions,” Clint spoke up apologetically, “Not that it matters now, but I just thought that…”

“You thought wrong,” Maria sighed looking around the room once again, “We have to find something to restrain him with.”

“That won’t be a problem. I have some rope out in an oversized, black bag by the kitchen near the pantry and…” Clint hesitated before looking to the body that had dropped on the floor from their first intruder, “What about that one…?”

“He didn’t make it,” Maria sighed looking over to the man who’d attempted to murder her, “Not that the world is going to be sad about it by any means given that piece of shit isn’t worth it, but this adds a complication that I’m not sure we’re ready for. This man is a disgraced agent, but he’s still an agent and…”

“They aren’t going to let it go, are they?” Clint questioned turning his attention to the stairs he’d just come up from.

“If they came here to kill me, then they aren’t going to stop until the job is done,” Maria contemplated the intruders that had broken through their moment with one another, “They undoubtedly found their way out here, which means there’s a boat and…”

“A chance to stop the third one or anyone else with him before whomever sent them learns the mission was unsuccessful,” Clint realized turning to the stairs once again, “If we can stop him before he leaves…”

“Clint, you can’t just go after him now. These people aren’t screwing around. They know what they are doing. Plus it’s freezing out there and you’re not prepared to deal with this without…,” Maria began again with a crease in her brow watching as he began to collect his things up from the floor where they’d deposited them hours earlier in their passionate exchange. He set his bow down beside him, quickly shuffling to put his pants back on before grabbing his sweater and finishing with getting dressed. Standing up straighter, he looked over at her once again before reaching for his bow.

“Trust me Maria,” Clint held his bow up in the air when a moment of clenched jaw and determination carried over him, “This is what I’m best at. Yesterday I spent most of the day learning the ins and outs of the island. With the snowfall it will be easier to spot someone that doesn’t belong especially if they are bleeding and…”

“Clint…” Maria watched him move down the steps preparing to chase after their third intruder.

“Do you think you can handle tying him up on your own while I’m gone?” Clint questioned with apprehension in his face. His jaw clenched with tension and his hands gripped tightly around his bow leaving her to realize that perhaps he was more equipped to take care of himself than she’d realized upon their initial meeting.

She finally nodded, “It’s not a problem. You said the rope was near the kitchen?”

“That’s right. It’s near the pantry in my bag. You can’t miss it,” he paused giving her another long look that left her wishing like hell that she could erase the last half hour of their lives, “Maria about before…”

“We can talk about it later,” Maria decided when Clint finally nodded and made his way to the bottom step, “And Clint?”

“Yes?” he paused looking up the steps at her once again with a pained expression on his face.

“Be careful,” she pleaded with him hoping like hell that this wasn’t the last time she’d see him now that danger had met them head on.

* * *

The winds kicked up around the cabin causing the fallen snow to take on an icy sheen when it was clear that the temperatures had dropped below what they’d been in earlier in the day. Now standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room with the unconscious intruder tied to one of the kitchen chairs she’d dragged out into the living room area, Maria couldn’t help, but find herself worried about Clint. He’d been gone nearly half an hour and there was no word on what happened to him in his departure. On the one hand, she didn’t doubt that he was efficient with the bow that he’d clung to for his life, but at the same time she was also aware that he was inevitably chasing down a man who’d made a living in being one step ahead of the game. More than likely their third intruder was also one of Maria’s disgruntled coworkers with an axe to grind. In knowing that she found herself increasingly on edge knowing that as much as she and Clint had experienced an unwelcome tension between them, she couldn’t stand the thought of never seeing him again. The longer he was gone, the more nagging the idea became as it began to fester inside of her causing her to think the worst.

“He’ll be back,” she mouthed to herself wondering if she was simply lying to herself in order to make up for the fact that Clint was truly gone. If he made one small misstep, he wouldn’t have to worry about being hunted by an unknown enemy any longer. Instead he would be gone, and Maria would be alone at the cabin preparing to face down a familiar enemy in a situation that had caught her completely off guard. It wasn’t that she hadn’t been capable or even unprepared for dealing with the situation as she’d always wondered when it would arise, but the thought of doing it without Clint left her unsettled in ways she didn’t care to think about.

“Damn it. Where are you?” she questioned looking out to discover that the snow had started falling again. It came down in thick, heavy clumps indicating that it was only going to get worse before it got better. The howling of the wind didn’t help as Maria moved over towards the door wall to discover the footsteps and blood on the ground now slowly disappearing with the new fallen snow blanketing the reminder it was once there. Soon any evidence of the intruder or Clint would disappear with the storm leaving Maria in the isolation she’d initially longed for when she’d booked her week at the cabin. Now the idea left her feeling uneasy and concerned about what the days ahead would bring when she turned around to face her unconscious intruder.

“You piece of shit,” Maria scowled curling her fingers into fists. She took a bold step forward approaching the unconscious man as she realized that he’d fully intended to murder her in cold blood. At work they’d barely exchanged more than a few words in passing, but in the cabin that she had shared with Clint, he’d attempted to steal her serenity and her life without a second thought all because he’d been caught in his duplicity. He’d been in the wrong, but once again Maria had been the one under fire about to be terminated when she’d done the right thing. She’d exposed the corruption and for that she was on a hit list with former coworkers gunning for her after she’d been sent away.

“What did you think you were going to accomplish here?” she questioned knowing full well the man wouldn’t be able to answer her, but in her anger, she approached him wishing like hell that she could get the answers anyway. Then again in knowing them, she knew that they wouldn’t bring her peace. They would undoubtedly only serve to irritate her further when she also remembered that she didn’t have phone service in the cabin. Instead she was on her own, prepared to deal with whatever instincts she’d been presented with from years of training. In the past she wouldn’t have doubted them, but now after she’d misjudged Clint, she found herself second guessing her decisions.

“It’s going to get a lot worse out there before it gets better,” Clint’s voice took her by surprise when she turned around to discover him standing near the door wall with another man in black slung over his shoulder. He carried the man with ease, depositing him on the couch before looking around the room to where Maria had tied up the other would be assassin, “I don’t know if having him in here is the best idea especially in front of the window like that. If there are any more of them, we’re probably sitting ducks with them in here.”

“I thought you said there were only three of them,” Maria couldn’t help, but frown as Clint rubbed his palms together. He set his bow down on the ground before looking over at her once again, “You said he was the last one that…”

“He was the last one I saw,” Clint explained as Maria noticed how red his face was. It was clear that the cold had gotten to him, but as he rubbed his equally red palms together, she knew full well that he’d been a man of his word. The unconscious would be assassin on the couch proved as much when Clint stepped forward to pull the black ski mask off the man’s head, “You know this one too?”

“Unfortunately,” Maria scowled shaking her head at the unconscious man before her, “He’s not an agent, but he worked in the office and…”

“This piece of shit wasn’t all that good at running,” Clint kicked at the unconscious man’s shin with no response, “Even if I hadn’t shot him with an arrow, he wouldn’t have gotten far.”

“Where did you find him?” Maria questioned watching as Clint took a step back and placed a distance between them.

“He was on the other side of the island, but whatever ride they took out here was gone,” Clint explained shaking his head. He brought one hand up through his wild hair and sighed, “As much as I would like to think that his ride skipped out on the lake, it’s frozen over.”

“Which means what exactly?” Maria questioned watching as Clint moved in closer to the man on the couch again.

“They clearly took a chopper to get here,” Clint offered up with a simple shrug of his shoulders, “Even though it would be risky given that there aren’t a lot of places for landing on the island, it’s clear that they came from the sky. Walking across the ice or taking any kind of vehicle across it would be risky at best, but a flight…”

“It can be done,” Maria frowned thinking about the things she’d been exposed to during her time with the agency, “We have ways about doing things that…”

“Break all the rules, right?” Clint arched a skeptical brow in her direction.

“I don’t try to push the limits if I can help it,” Maria explained catching the distain that carried over his features when it was clear that her words rubbed him the wrong way.

“Breaking the rules is only allowed when it’s under the rouse of being official agency business right,” Clint bent down and picked up the man on the couch hoisting him over his arm again, “I’m going to get him tied down and then take him out to the shed. After I’m done, I’ll pick up that one as well.”

“The shed?” Maria repeated watching as Clint carried the man towards the door wall once again, “Clint it’s well below zero out there. If we take them to the shed, then they will undoubtedly freeze out there and…”

“Does it matter?” Clint gave her a long, unreadable once over. After a second, he squeezed his arm around the man further before offering up a small laugh, “So much for that heartless serial killer huh?”

“Regardless of their intentions Clint, I can’t just leave them to die,” Maria couldn’t help, but frown at the weight of his words, “If you think for a second that I can compromise myself like that, then…”

“Relax,” Clint frowned in response, “I wasn’t planning on murdering them. There’s a space heater in there and I was planning on sitting with them until they woke up. After that we can interrogate them. I just didn’t want them in here when…”

“We could always take them up to the bedroom,” Maria suggested after a moment’s contemplation. She looked to the man she’d tied up thinking about how angry she was with him when the weight of her reality hit her hard.

“I don’t think either one of us really want to be up there right now,” Clint cleared his throat and looked away from her. He shifted on his feet preparing to offer up another reason for his distance, but before he could argue, she forced herself to forget about the night they put behind them.

“It is undoubtedly our safest spot in the cabin,” Maria argued with him, “From upstairs we can see anyone that is coming here that might be with them all while under a decent enough cover.”

“I’m not going to put them in the bed especially not after…” Clint’s words trailed off when he looked to her again. For a moment she felt her heart flutter and her mind returned to the night they shared. She felt a pang in the center of her chest causing her to ache for the thing they’d found and lost in a night with one another. Still with the threat of danger on the horizon, she had to push her feeling aside long enough to make it through the storm.

“We don’t have a choice in the matter,” she argued further behind a neutral expression, “Although we could throw them in the bathroom. It’s large enough to…”

“How about we compromise and toss them in the master bedroom’s closet?” Clint finally conceded with a scowl, “It’s large enough to keep them both in there on the chairs like that. Plus, there’s a lock on the door and…”

“I didn’t realize there was a closet in there,” Maria admitted thinking about all the ways she hadn’t taken the time to explore the room she’d found herself in over the last couple of days.

“I put more of my supplies in there,” Clint divulged turning away from her, “I figured it was a safe spot for the time being, but I can take them out. These two can go in there until they wake up and…”

“Clint,” Maria called out to him as he moved in towards the staircase preparing to carry their uninvited guest up the stairs.

“What?” he questioned looking over his shoulder at her once again.

“Just be careful,” Maria decided nodding to the man she’d tied up, “Give me a few minutes and I can take him up as well.”

“I can do it,” Clint shook his head in refusal, “He looks like a lightweight like this one and…”

“I’m not helpless,” she began to argue with him.

“Don’t I know it,” Clint shook his head and offered up a poignant smile before making his way upstairs and leaving Maria to deal with the aftermath that her life had once again thrust upon her at a time when things seemed like they were finally picking up for her.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well this is fun,” Clint grumbled from across the bedroom where he’d been seated beside the window. For the last hour he’d been keeping an eye out for any kind of life outside during the winter storm taking place beyond the walls of the cabin. He held his bow between his legs keeping his focus on the possibility of more intruders when Maria sat on the edge of the bed looking at the gun in her hands. As she held it, she lowered her head thinking about all the trouble that had followed her to the cabin after she’d attempted to push the real world behind her for a little while away from work.

“I know that I owe you both a thank you and an apology in all of this,” Maria finally spoke up unable to contain her thoughts when she forced herself to look at Clint once again.

“No, you don’t,” Clint shook his head and sighed. He brought one hand up over his shoulder and rubbed it gently, clearly trying to work out the tension that had inevitably worked over his body.

“Yes, I do,” Maria offered up attempting to offer him an olive branch during their quiet time with one another, “You didn’t have to go after that third man, but you did and…”

“I couldn’t let him leave and put you more at risk,” Clint focused on the winter storm beyond the walls of the cabin, “If he’d been able to contact others, then I’m certain we’d be in a much worse situation.”

“Most people wouldn’t have taken the initiative to do what you did,” Maria cleared her throat when a ball of apprehension built in her stomach, “so thank you for that.”

“Again, you don’t have to thank me. I did what needed to be done and…”

“Most people wouldn’t have followed your footsteps,” she cut him off abruptly, “Most people would’ve taken an assessment of the situation and got the hell out of here without a second thought.”

“Most people are idiots,” Clint shrugged his shoulders and let out a long sigh, “Besides, it’s not like I had anywhere else to be when I went after him.”

“Even so you could’ve just left me here with them on my own. You’re resourceful so I’m certain you could’ve found a way off the island if you wanted to,” Maria offered up realizing that the storm might not have left him with the option, but in his return she’d found herself overtaken with a sense of relief.

“You’re giving me far too much credit,” Clint couldn’t help, but crack a brief grin, “Even if the wolves around here are ambitious enough to walk across the ice to the main land, I don’t think that I have it in me especially in this weather.”

“Well, yeah that too, but…” Maria stopped herself when the reality of the situation they’d entered weight upon her. With the winds picking up outside of the cabin, it was clear the storm was getting worse, but still Clint was at her side doing his best to help her through the predicament she’d found herself in, “Look, what I’m saying is that I know you hadn’t planned on this when you booked the cabin for the week and…”

“No,” Clint finally looked away from the window and at her once again, “I anticipated much worse.”

“Why do you say that?” she asked watching as his face seemed to sink in his contemplations.

“Let’s just say you aren’t the only one with a price on your head,” he sighed revealing a moment of uneasiness that went beyond their current situation, “When I came out here, I was merely passing the time until I was inevitably in your position or worse when they came looking for me.”

“You keep implying that people are after you who have a price on your head, but is it really that bad?” Maria couldn’t help, but question after a long silence had passed between them.

“If you knew who I pissed off, then you wouldn’t have to ask,” Clint answered cryptically. After a few seconds he finally let out a small sigh, “So yeah it’s pretty bad.”

“How did it get to that point?”

“I often ask myself that very question,” Clint let out an ironic laugh, “If I knew then what I know now…”

“Clint,” she opened her mouth to say something more, to find a way of comforting him, but she simply fell to silence all over again. When it was clear that their initial ease had disappeared between them, she found herself at a loss gripping her gun tightly, “What happened to you?”

“It isn’t worth discussing,” Clint shrugged holding his bow close to him.

“If you believed that, then we wouldn’t have been having the conversation we were having before.”

“It was your gun that prompted the conversation,” Clint reminded her pointedly.

“Perhaps, but if it wasn’t anything worth discussing, then things wouldn’t have escalated like they did between us,” she reminded him once again.

“I’m not going to lie the gun escalated things between us, which in part is probably my fault.”

“Even so it must’ve been pretty traumatic to have you wound up so tightly that you felt the need to protect yourself,” she noted catching the way that his posture stiffened when he kept his back to her. He stared out into the storm with what appeared to be the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“It doesn’t matter,” he sighed reaching up behind his neck to rub at the tension that was clearly building in between his shoulder blades.

“Of course, it does. You thought I was after you and you held my own gun on me in a panic,” Maria reminded him again, “I think that’s reason enough for you to give me an explanation.”

“Why? So that you can take me in to the authorities after we’ve dealt with this situation here?” Clint waved his hand around in the air pointing over towards the locked closet door, “Do you really think that’s going to be the best option Maria?”

“You’re not telling me anything Clint, so how am I to know what is going on?” she countered with a frown, “If you aren’t willing to open up to me…”

“Right now isn’t the time for that,” he paused before motioning to the locked closet door, “How long do you think it’s going to be before your buddies wake up and we are right where we started in all of this?”

“They aren’t my buddies,” she argued with him only to receive a glare in response, “Okay, so maybe they were coworkers once, but…”

“Why did you do it?” he questioned interrupting her without a line of tension creasing his forehead.

“What do you mean?”

“Why go through all of the trouble to take them down when it was clear that they never intended on letting you live after you exposed them?” Clint questioned with curious blue eyes. He ran his hand up and over his bow, stroking it with the nervous energy that carried over him when he kept his eyes divided between her and the window, “They clearly have connections that made them untouchable and all it seems like you did was put yourself out on a limb risking yourself for what? What did you get out of all of this?”

“It was the right thing to do,” Maria answered defiantly. She sat up straighter glaring over at him when she thought about the weight of his questioning, “I had no choice.”

“There’s always a choice,” Clint shrugged before turning to the window once again, “Didn’t anyone tell you that doing the right thing always costs you more than you are willing to pay?”

“Spoken like a true criminal I imagine,” Maria groaned outwardly before shaking her head at him, “I suppose with that view it’s no wonder why you are a wanted man now isn’t it?”

“Don’t make presumptions about who I am in all of this. You don’t know anything about what I’ve done to get to this point in my life,” Clint grumbled unable to mask the hostility in his response. He returned to silence for a long period of time leaving them with only the sounds of the storm to carry over the chill in the air between them until finally he spoke up again, “I never said that you were wrong for doing what you did. I merely pointed out that doing the right thing usually winds up with heavy consequences in the action.”

“Spoken from experience?” Maria softened her tone watching as Clint seemed to be lost in his own contemplations. His eyes were surveying the area outside of the window, but it was clear that his mind was miles from their conversation. Resigning herself to the moment, Maria stood up and started to move around the bedroom wondering if the intruders had awakened inside of their mock holding cell.

“If they were awake, we’d know it,” Clint’s voice caught Maria off guard. She turned around to face him once again realizing that he hadn’t bothered to look over his shoulder at her. Instead he kept his face forward, but his tone made it clear he was still very much aware of her movements, “They would start making noise or something.”

“Not if they were trying to plan an escape,” Maria reminded him with a shake of her head, “They’ve been trained to get themselves out of far worse situations and…”

“We’ll be ready when they are,” Clint sighed glancing over his shoulder at her once again, “Trust me they aren’t going anywhere just yet.”

“No,” Maria frowned crossing the room and grudgingly making her way over towards the window where Clint was seated. Without awaiting an invitation, she sat down on the floor on the opposite side of the window looking up at him as she held her gun in her lap, “I suppose they aren’t.”

“And neither are we it seems,” Clint scoffed seemingly distancing himself from her once again, lost in his contemplations with the winter storm in full force outside of the cabin walls. The snow was coming down hard and fast, blanketing the world around them in a white, icy blanket making no mistake about just how stuck they were in their surroundings with one another.

Bringing her legs up closer to her chest Maria realized it was going to be a long day as she leaned back against the wall. Her grip on her gun never eased up, but her head tipped back into the wall imagining how things had been less than twenty-four hours earlier when the two of them had been lying about who they were and wrapped up in each other. With a sigh she closed her eyes wishing like hell that she could get a reset button for the last couple of days to begin again. However, wishing wasn’t going to change where they were with one another as they sat near the cabin window just waiting for danger to come down upon them.

“I’m sorry,” Clint’s words came out so quiet that Maria thought she’d imagined them at first.

“What?” she questioned raising her chin up to look at him again.

“About before…” Clint’s voice was apprehensive, “I was out of line.”

“You were,” Maria agreed remembering their earlier exchange, “I’m not going to argue that. I just wish I understood why it happened.”

“I told you I had bad luck with women,” Clint’s voice caught Maria off guard when she looked up to see him still focused on the world outside of the cabin. However, his voice had shifted revealing something darker in his tone, “If I didn’t have such a problem with that, then maybe things would’ve been different.”

“That sounds like an excuse,” she mouthed with a shake of her head.

“Perhaps,” Clint shrugged while running his fingers up and over his bow, “but as pathetic as it sounds it’s the truth. I have this horrible habit of falling for the wrong women and in this case that problem hit me hard. The woman I told you about before…she was no exception to the rule.”

“The woman you got into trouble with?” she almost hated to ask.

He nodded, “You see it all started when I met this woman…this incredibly charming, beautiful woman who took my breath away when she walked into the room. She seemed like everything I ever dreamed of, but never felt that I deserved in my life. She was wild, dangerous and exciting. From the moment I saw her I just knew…”

“Knew what?”

“That my life would never be the same without her,” Clint sighed lowering his head somberly, “For me it was love at first sight.”

“Of course,” Maria spoke up behind gritted teeth. She curled her fingers tighter around the gun attempting to remind herself that despite the last few days in the cabin, she had no claim on Clint’s life. They owed one another nothing, and even though it hurt to admit that, she had no right to be upset hearing him speak so fondly about another woman in his life. Regardless of what she knew she was entitled to, there was a part of her that hurt in hearing the way he talked about the woman he’d fallen for, “You seem to make a habit of that.”

“It isn’t intentional,” Clint offered up apologetically, “There is just something about the idea of being in love that gets me carried away at times.”

“Clearly,” she couldn’t help, but roll her eyes at his words, “and with her you just knew it was love.”

“At the time perhaps. At least I thought it was…” Clint’s voice staggered with another emotion that Maria readily recognized, “In the moment I thought I’d found the one—that she was something special, but when everything was said and done I think I confused love and lust allowing my attraction to her to lead me in the wrong direction.”

“Let me guess,” Maria fought to contain the bitterness in her tone, “You found out she was married. She killed her husband for a huge insurance payoff, and you took the fall for it, right?”

“No,” Clint let out an ironic laugh, “but I imagine that would be a lot easier to explain what happened with her and me. The truth is that the attraction between us burned hot and fast and after a while I felt like I couldn’t live without her. She had this pull on me and because of that, well, I followed her blindly into danger.”

“Sounds like it is a bit of a problem for you in falling into those situations,” Maria fought to suppress the sarcasm in her tone.

“It is,” he agreed thoughtlessly, “More than anything I knew it was dangerous, but I ignored it in favor of riding the feeling as long as I could. I was like one of those adrenaline junkies looking for their next fix with this wildfire beside me.”

“Is that right?” Maria questioned attempting to refrain from slapping him for his blatant bout of stupidity when he spoke to her. To be so good looking, yet so completely and utterly clueless left Maria questioning how readily she’d fallen into his arms the night before. Granted he had a lot of high points, but the longer that he spoke about his ex, the more she found herself questioning their actions with one another.

Clint nodded forcing himself to look over at her, “I was so blinded by what I thought I felt for her that I didn’t realize that she was using me to further her agenda. Together we did things—bad things that put me in the line of fire. We attempted to steal something from someone very powerful and by the time I realized that we did it for all the wrong reasons it was too late. She broke my heart, left me without a second thought and put me in the position that I’m in today on the most wanted list and looking to clear my name.”

“But you committed a crime with her, yes?” Maria questioned when he nodded.

“I’ve done a lot of questionable things in my life Maria, but at the same time,” Clint hesitated before forcing himself to meet her eyes again, “I want to change. I want to make things right, but I just don’t know how.”

“Running away from your problems seldom helps,” Maria offered up softening her tone, “Life on the run isn’t really living.”

“Neither is knowing that when you finally do the right thing you’ll be facing consequences like the ones you’re met with today,” Clint argued with her, “I know you might not believe me Maria, but I’m not a bad man. I’m not evil. I’m just…”

“…an idiot?” Maria interrupted catching the amusement that sparked behind his handsome features, “A sucker for a pretty face?”

“Guilty as charged, but with her,” Clint’s voice trailed off, “I really thought she was special. I thought that maybe just maybe she could’ve been the one, but…”

“What?” Maria asked unable to ignore the weight of disappointment that carried over her in seeing Clint reminisce over someone he’d once loved and lost.

“I didn’t realize how far from the truth that was until I ended up here,” Clint admitted tipping his head down to meet her concerned eyes, “After she left me, I kept telling myself that everything was going to turn around—that somehow she’d change her mind about what happened with us and she’d come running back. I kept telling myself that everything would work itself out and somehow beat the odds and we’d be living this happily ever after somewhere far from the problems our time together created.”

“Yeah, well, if you don’t end up in prison or dead, I hope it works out for the both of you since you’re so caught up in missing her,” Maria sighed turning away to focus on her gun once again. Bringing her hand up over the side of her face, she pushed a loose strand of her dark hair away from her eyes.

“Yeah well as stupid as it sounds, I wanted that too. For the longest time that was all I could think about until…” his words trailed off when Maria looked up to see him placing his bow near the front of the seat that he was in. A moment later he was seated upon the floor beside her scooting in closer until finally he reached out to touch the side of her face.

“Until what?” she questioned in a sharp, abrasive tone pulling away from his touch, “You had a warrant for your arrest?”

“Until I walked out of that shower and found you seated on the bed looking like everything I could’ve wanted in my life,” Clint divulged causing her to roll her eyes and groan outwardly.

“Unfortunately for you I’m not a criminal intent on using you up, spitting you out and leaving you to hang for my crimes,” she mouthed with heavy sarcasm in her tone.

“No, you’re not,” he agreed with a small smile, “which is why I like you so much.”

“Right,” she shook her head doubtful of his words.

“Look, I know I screwed up before with what I did in taking your gun,” Clint reached out to touch her leg, but seemed to rethink the movement when he placed his hand back in his lap again, “I don’t know why I didn’t just talk to you before jumping to conclusions, but after what I went through before…”

“You just assumed that your past was coming back to haunt you,” Maria concluded turning to face him again. She could see the truth behind tired expression and her heart melted a bit at the vulnerability revealed behind his blue eyes.

“As much as I believed I’d fallen for her, I know now that it wasn’t real. It didn’t wasn’t even close to what love should be.”

“Love shouldn’t cost you your freedom,” she shrugged thinking about the mystery woman who’d captured Clint’s heart.

“I see that now, but beyond all of the chaos, I’ve also realized that what I felt for her paled in comparison to the way I feel spending time with you,” Clint blurted out despite their tension, “I know it sounds crazy, but I like myself when I’m with you. You make me want to be a better person somehow.”

“Clint…”

“It’s true,” Clint continued in an impassioned tone, “I haven’t ever felt as connected to someone the way I have when I crossed paths with you. It’s like you and I get each other in ways that I didn’t think was possible before we wound up here.”

“Oh please,” she groaned again, “that’s your desperation showing.”

“It’s not desperation,” he insisted with a firm shake of his head, “Trust me I’m far from desperate.”

“Your actions put up an argument against that,” she wrinkled her nose at him, “Given the gravity at which you fall in love, it seems that you aren’t exactly an expert on the subject and…”

“Yeah, so maybe I fall fast and hard when someone makes an impact in my life,” Clint argued further, “but no one has ever made the kind of impact on me that you have.”

Unable to help herself, Maria released a pinched laugh at his declaration, “Does that line often work with you?”

“It’s not a line,” he frowned at her skepticism.

“It sure as hell sounds like one especially now,” she wrinkled her nose at him, “Given what you have told me about the great love of your life there it sounds like you’ve just got far too much time on your hands and a dick that guides you through life in ways that…”

“My dick might have a mind of its own at times, but my heart is a bit more complicated. I don’t just give it away to anyone,” Clint reached out to her brazenly touching the top of her hand. When she didn’t fight him on the gesture, he brought her palm over the center of his chest and spoke up in a solemn promise, “For so long I thought this was hers, but I was wrong. I see that now. It’s yours.”

“Right,” she muttered attempting to pull away from him.

“I mean it Maria,” he spoke up in an impassioned tone as he held her wrist, “My heart has led me in so many wrong directions that when it finally pointed me in the right direction, I knew I didn’t want to screw it up. Things were different this time with us.”

“Clint, you don’t have to say that. We both know that…”

“This has been special,” he pleaded with her again, “Regardless of how much I don’t deserve you in my life, the truth is that my heart…it’s yours for the taking…if you still want it.”

“Clint, come on,” Maria attempted to pull away from him only to feel his grip constrict around her wrist.

“I mean it,” he explained further, “There’s just something about the connection that we’ve experienced with one another that…”

“It’s called cabin fever,” she attempted to dismiss his words, “You and I are stuck alone with one another, so naturally it would make us feel like there’s something deeper when…”

“No,” he shook his head firmly, “I’ve been stuck with people before, but not like this. Never like this.”

“Right,” she let out a pinched laugh, “because this time you found someone who was closed off and a bit of a sucker that…”

“No,” he argued with her, “You’re not a sucker at all. I never took you for one.”

“That’s good to know,” Maria scoffed.

“No, I’m serious,” Clint continued to explain to her, “You are smart and witty, really beautiful and…”

“Clint come on. Now really isn’t the time to…”

“I know it sounds crazy, but that first night when we got to talking I started saying things to you that I’ve spent a lifetime trying to pretend weren’t a part of my history,” Clint softened his tone as his thumb brushed over the center of his palm, “I can’t tell you how far I’ve tried to run away from those memories to escape the life I put behind me, but with you, well, it’s the first time that I haven’t been afraid of talking about that time. It’s as if you reached this part of me that no one else has gotten close to.”

“I know how that feels,” Maria confessed softening her tone when it was clear that Clint was caught up in something that went beyond the moment between them. Silently she reached out to touch his thigh, refusing to second guess herself when she found herself remembering the brief time they’d shared with one another, “Maybe it’s in part due to the fact that we were both pretending to be other people.”

“How do you figure?” he asked tilting his chin up to look at her again.

“Because we didn’t have to cut through all the bullshit expectations that the world had of us when we were away from it all,” Maria reminded him with a sad smile, “You didn’t have to be afraid of your truth and I didn’t have to worry about living up to the reputation I’ve made for myself. I could just lay it out on the line and the results were…”

“Magical,” Clint placed his hand on top of hers, “Regardless of what you think about me, I meant everything that I’ve said to you about us. Every story I’ve told you about who I am—aside from being a house painter, well, they were true.”

“I suppose I could see how you being a career criminal might’ve killed the mood between us given who we are,” Maria couldn’t help, but tease as he brushed the tip of his index finger over the center of her palm. Almost immediately she felt tiny butterflies dancing in her stomach at the chaste touch between them. It was unlike the woman she’d often prided herself on being, yet with Clint so close even caught up in a world of danger now that reality had thrust itself upon them, she found herself longing to maintain the connection between them.

“I’m not a career criminal,” Clint wrinkled his nose in response. He leaned in closer to her, shifting his position so that he was pressing his forehead into hers as a means of keeping a connection between them, “I know you undoubtedly think that I’m this hardened criminal on the FBI’s most wanted, but it’s not what it sounds like.”

“What is it like?” she questioned closing her eyes and taking in the faint scent of soap on his skin.

“It’s like you said before,” Clint sighed heavily, “I’m an idiot who always has a habit of ruining the good things in his life.”

“I’m sure that’s not entirely true.”

“No, it’s pretty much par for the course with me,” Clint divulged severing the connection between them, “I just don’t think things through most of the time and because of that…”

“Here you are in a cabin in the woods caught up in my chaos without any end in sight,” Maria leaned back against the wall again contemplating the situation she’d gotten herself into without realizing it. Granted she was certain she was more than capable of holding her own, but in having Clint involved without him having a reason to be, it set her on edge.

“At least if I die in the line of fire, I won’t spend the rest of my life in jail,” he joked attempting to make light of the situation they’d found themselves in with one another.

“You aren’t going to die,” she explained firmly, “I’m not going to let that happen. We’re going to find a way to get out of this.”

“Right now I don’t think we’re getting out of this cabin let alone any situation that might want to bring itself here,” Clint finally decided looking over to the window again, “The weather works in our favor, but if these people are as trained as you claim they are…”

“They’ve been through worse,” Maria replied wondering if anyone else knew where she was now. Although she’d contemplated reaching out to others in her retreat, she’d opted to go it alone keeping her location a secret from the rest of the world until somehow all her plans had gone up in smoke.

“So, we could be facing what? Like a lot more of this crew?” Clint motioned back to the closet door behind him.

“I certainly hope not, but I’m not going to lie,” Maria’s lips curved downward in a scowl, “My partner was well connected. He made a lot of allies through the years, so my going after him has put me in a very vulnerable position and…”

“You’re not going to go through it alone,” Clint reached out to squeeze at her knee gently, “Come hell or highwater we’re in this together to the end.”

“I appreciate the sentiment Clint, but you didn’t ask for any of this and…”

“I want to be here for you,” Clint explained with a newfound determination overtaking him, “Whatever they have planned for us, we’ll find a way to be two steps ahead of them.”

“I can’t ask you to…” she began again finding herself worried about Clint all over again.

“Trust me Maria. I can more than hold my own,” he nodded over towards his bow, “I’m more than capable of…”

“I can see that, but you shouldn’t have to be,” she frowned, “This wasn’t what you bargained for when you booked this cabin.”

“Maybe not, but I’m here now and I’m not walking away from you when you need me,” Clint added with a teasing hint of a smirk carrying over his features, “I’m not bad with a gun either if need be, but this is usually my weapon of choice.”

“I take it you’ve had training in all of this?” she arched a curious brow.

“You could say that,” Clint nodded accordingly, “There are things that…”

“We probably don’t want to get into right now, right?” she questioned turning her attention to the snow-covered glass before them.

“Probably not, but for what it’s worth, I can promise you that they aren’t going to get in here without a fight,” Clint added with a newfound determination set behind his eyes.

“No, they aren’t,” Maria agreed behind gritted teeth, “Though as much as I hate to admit it, I’m thankful that I don’t have to deal with this alone. That’s not to say that I couldn’t handle this on my own or that I think you should have to be a part of this, but…”

“I want to be here for you,” Clint assured her, “I wouldn’t want you to have to face this alone.”

“Thanks,” she replied reaching out to twist a piece of hair away from her face once again, “for what it’s worth I’m grateful that you’re here.”

“I know I’m completely out of line in asking this out of you given what I’ve told you about who I am, but if this situation ever sorts itself out, well, I’d like…” Clint rubbed his palms together nervously before looking over to the window once again. He cleared his throat as if contemplating his words when the snow continued to come down outside of the cabin.

“What?”

“What I mean is…” he swallowed down nervously, “If I could ever make things right in my situation. You know, if I could be the kind of man you deserve, then maybe we could consider…”

“Clint don’t.”

“All I’m saying is that maybe neither one of us planned on any of this happening, but when it did it changed me. When I saw that man come in here pointing that gun at you,” Clint tensed up at the memory of their intruder, “it did something to me. When I thought for a moment that I could lose you…”

“You had a gun pointed at me right before he arrived.”

“I wasn’t ever planning on using it on you,” Clint confessed when she shot him a disbelieving stare, “I wasn’t. I swear to you that I was just trying to get answers out of you and…”

“Now that you have them, what does it matter?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it doesn’t,” Clint sighed finally releasing her hand, “Maybe none of it matters in the grand scheme of things, but you can’t tell me that despite the lies we told one another that you didn’t feel something last night and this morning.”

“It doesn’t matter what I felt,” she frowned.

“Of course, it does,” Clint explained further, “It’s the thing that matters the most in all of this. Regardless of how this plays out in the aftermath what we felt in each other’s arms was real. Even you have to admit that…”

“Clint, I think you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself on this one. Regardless of what we let happen, I think we both have to be realistic about the fact that it was something that…”

“We might not have planned on it happening, but it did and there’s something here between us,” he interrupted sliding in closer to her, “Admit it as much as you want to be angry with me, you’re not, are you?”

“That’s presumptuous of you to say that,” she scoffed.

“Be that as it may I’m not wrong,” he goaded her further, “Admit it. As much as you want to hate me right now you don’t.”

“Of course, I don’t hate you,” she clarified with a frown, “I can see that you’re a very confused man in need of help that…”

“Not about this,” he shook his head firmly, “I’m not at all confused about the way I feel when I’m around you. Even if we made a few mistakes I’m certain that…”

“You can’t base what’s happening here on what you think you feel,” Maria’s brow creased with tension. Tipping her head to the side she looked over at him and found herself unable to ignore the pull he had on her even though logic was telling her to let him go, “Emotions are only going to wind up causing more trouble in the long run and…”

“You like me just as much as I like you,” Clint deduced brazenly, “Last night proved that when we were together.”

“What we shared last night, and this morning was…” Maria felt her face grow hot at the memory of the things they’d shared with one another in the bed across the room. Unable to refrain from looking over at it, she found herself remembering all the ways that he’s reached her in their brief time with one another. Despite the way things had spiraled out of control, there was something comforting in having him at her side, in knowing that he was there for her at a time when she’d been lost inside of herself. Just the way he’d touched her had left her longing for more wishing like hell that she could find a way to turn things around, but much to her dismay the weight of reality was still hanging over her.

“Incredible,” Clint encouraged her, “It was unlike anything that I’ve ever…”

“Stop,” she cut him off abruptly, “Last night was a mistake. We both can see that now and…”

“Was it? Do you really believe that?”

“I don’t know what I believe anymore,” she admitted with a sigh, “Right now all I know is that we have two very dangerous men locked up in the closet while the two of us are just waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“I won’t argue that, but at the same time,” he paused weighing out his thoughts, “If we were really who we pretended to be when we met, do you think it would’ve worked out differently for us?”

“I don’t know,” Maria sighed leaning back against the wall once again, “I mean if you were just a house painter and…”

“You were a risk analyst,” Clint reminded her with a small smile, “Life would sure be different.”

“I can’t argue that, but still knowing that we aren’t…” she frowned.

“But if we were. Just for argument’s sake let’s pretend those things were true.”

“If we did,” she hesitated glancing over at him briefly, “what would that accomplish?”

“Indulge me,” he half pleaded tipping his head to the side to smile weakly.

“Fine,” Maria sighed leaning her head back into the wall, “I suppose if we were those things then the situation would’ve been a bit different for us. Life would be more ordinary I suppose.”

“Your fictional job sounds like it would suck the life out of you. You wouldn’t really feel like you had the ability to stay with something so mundane in being an analyst. In fact, I would say that you spent your life seeking out so much more,” Clint mimicked her movement in leaning back against the wall.

“Just like painting houses seems far too ordinary for you,” she noted contemplating his words, “You seem like you’d want more adventure in your life—something that would help you travel to exotic locales and meet beautiful women.”

“I’ve already met you,” Clint reminded her with a wrinkled expression on his face, “There are no other women for me.”

“Clint,” she frowned.

“Remember this is our fantasy life here,” Clint encouraged the idea further, “We are simple people with normal lives.”

“Fine, then you’d probably want a career in something with a bit more job security since I can’t imagine painting houses would be something that satisfied you for long.”

“Maybe it would or maybe it wouldn’t,” Clint shrugged his shoulders, “but perhaps if we’d found each other at that place in our lives when we were still finding ourselves, we’d both agree that we needed something else—that maybe the path we were on was taking us in the wrong direction.”

“I’m honestly thinking we’re on that right now…” she grumbled finding this fantasy talk a bit overwhelming, “Considering that…”

“You’d need me to help you lighten up because your job would undoubtedly take you under if we aren’t careful,” Clint interrupted refusing to step away from the conversation they were having despite the ridiculousness of it, “In fact, I’d imagine you would be so miserable that I would have no choice, but to throw caution to the wind and take you far away from it.”

“What would that accomplish?”

“It would teach you how to live again,” Clint replied with a wide grin.

“And how would you go about doing that?”

“First I’d take you on a romantic cruise all around the world and then after that we’d settle in on our own private island,” Clint contemplated his words.

“On a house painter’s salary?” she arched a skeptic brow wondering just what he was thinking in his crazy notions.

“Maybe I won the lottery,” he shrugged again with a contemplative expression on his face.

“Doubtful. The odds of that one happening are damn near impossible and…”

“Fine, then maybe we were left some money from a long-lost family member…” he suggested.

“That’s bleak,” she dismissed his suggestion, “I mean if you bank a future on someone else’s demise…”

“Maybe I had some stocks that I cashed in on,” Clint finally sighed, “Whatever the reason it is we would find ourselves with a little bit of money to take a trip. We could settle in at a reclusive cabin away from the rest of the world, but not like this one. It would be tucked away on an exotic tropical island that no one has ever really heard of where they make those fruity little drinks with umbrellas in them. Naturally we’d spend our days down on the beach soaking up the sun and the water with you in a bikini and…”

“Ignoring responsibility,” Maria wrinkled her nose at him.

“Only long enough for us to find ourselves again. Perhaps we’d even set up a little fruit stand there…”

“On the island?”

“Who knows?” he laughed lightly, “Maybe we sell coconuts or something…”

“In a place where anyone could pick their own anytime they pleased,” she shook her head and laughed at him, “That to me sounds like a recipe for disaster.”

“Fine, then maybe I’ll be a scuba instructor and you could work as a dance teacher on the island,” Clint offered up in response, “Or we could be entrepreneurs building our fortune after tapping into the island’s secret springs and finding some kind of miracle serum that…”

“Makes us ridiculously wealthy like Tony Stark,” Maria scoffed watching as Clint’s features darkened at the mention of Tony’s name.

“Not like him,” Clint argued with a frown, “We’d do it in a more honest fashion—in a way that didn’t involve hurting others. It would be a thing that would benefit the world around us…”

“For the good of the people,” she added with a small laugh.

“Exactly and then when we did all that making more money than we knew what to do with, well, we’d return to the states, buy a plot of land with a ranch on it. Maybe after that we would have a few children around the ranch,” Clint continued to offer up the details of his dream scenario, “We’d raise cattle and grow our own crops and…”

“Lock out the rest of the world in our own little slice of heaven,” Maria fed into his words when a small smile carried over her features, “Hmm…despite the lack of reality surrounding the fantasy, I suppose that it sounds nice.”

“It really does, doesn’t it?” Clint questioned looking over at her once again.

“A little farfetched, but I could see it now,” Maria smiled back at him, “A nice, quiet life.”

“With a family,” Clint continued reaching out to touch her knee gently, “Our children would have your good looks and…”

“My good looks?” Maria arched a suspicious brow as she glanced at the handsome man beside her, “You’d want them to look like me?”

“Absolutely and they would have your wit,” Clint added brightly, “They’d share your laughter and your smile, and they’d be perfect in every way imaginable.”

“Because heaven forbid there’s a family of imperfections.”

“Even if they weren’t perfect to the rest of the world, they’d still be perfect to me just as you are,” Clint reached out to touch her leg gently.

“You’re crazy, you realize that, right?” she couldn’t help, but smile back at him.

“Perhaps, but it would be something wouldn’t it,” he sighed relishing the thoughts that carried over him, “Even though it doesn’t count for anything now, I really would’ve wanted to share that with you.”

“Me too,” she grudgingly reached out to place her hand on top of his, “It sounds like a wonderful fantasy for those other versions of us Clint. The other me would’ve loved to fall head over heels in love with you even if you were just a house painter. She would’ve welcomed the idea of finding forever love in your arms.”

“Then why not indulge it for a few seconds longer,” he spoke up brazenly reaching out to caress the side of her face. He eased in closer to her bridging the distance between them. Their breaths collided, drawing them closer yet until that moment when she found herself meeting him halfway.

With eyes closed and her heart racing in her chest, Maria bridged the distance between them finding herself wrapped up in a forbidden kiss that she was certain they shouldn’t be sharing with one another. With one hand on her gun and the other pushing into his sandy colored hair, she guided him in closer expanding the kiss and giving in to the sentiment behind the moment until she felt Clint’s arm around her waist. Wordlessly he pulled her into his lap kissing her with the same desire and longing that had been present in their earlier exchange. With one arm around his shoulder and the other pressed on his outer bicep with her gun in hand, she felt his hand over her bottom, pulling her forward into his lap. With each teasing nip and kiss she shifted over him, seemingly falling into the familiar rhythm between them as their lips parted. Saying nothing she pressed her forehead into his waiting on bated breath for the spell to be broken between them. When that ceased to happen, she found herself touching his chest, rubbing at the muscled contours beneath his sweater and remembering the man beneath it.

“I was so afraid you wouldn’t return to me after you left the cabin earlier,” Maria divulged quietly despite her sense of logic.

“I didn’t want to leave you behind, but I knew that you would be in danger if I didn’t go after him,” Clint sighed keeping his eyes closed as their foreheads were still pressed together, “When I saw that they were gunning for you, I knew that I had to stop that man. I had to do something to keep you safe and…”

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed,” Maria sighed reaching out to touch the side of his face, “Putting yourself in danger like that over something that you never asked to be a part of was stupid.”

“I’m not helpless,” Clint explained pulling back enough to search her eyes again, “I told you that I was all over the place growing up. I learned a lot of things during my time at the carnival and…”

“Is that where the bow comes in?” she questioned tilting her head to look at his weapon of choice beside where they were seated on the floor.

He nodded, “I learned a lot of important life lessons at the carnival, but the most important one I learned was that I had to be better. I had to be one step ahead of everyone else because if I wasn’t then people got hurt. If I didn’t do things a certain way, then I was vulnerable and now…”

“What?”

“All I can think about is what I want for us,” Clint divulged quietly, “As crazy as it sounds, this time we spent together has been more real than anything I’ve experienced in a long time…”

“Beyond what you shared with your dream girl?”

“That’s just it. She was just a dream. She was a fantasy that just seemed perfect, but when it got down to it, it never felt right. She was always something different—something that kept me reaching for the next adventure, but with you here…I don’t feel like I need to keep searching. I don’t need to keep running because I feel like I finally found it with you and…”

“Don’t,” she cautioned bringing her index finger over his lips to silence him, “Don’t say something you don’t mean when…”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it,” his muffled words vibrated against the pad of her finger. 

“We both know that this isn’t going to end the way we want it to,” she confessed keeping her arms wrapped around his shoulders, “If we make it out of here in one piece…”

“When we make it out of here,” Clint corrected with a spark of hope building behind his blue eyes, “then I promise you I’m going to do what I can to make things right. I’m going to deal with the situation I put myself into head on and after that…”

“Clint,” she couldn’t help, but frown knowing full well any promises that they made to one another in the moment would undoubtedly fall to pieces.

“Once I dig myself out of the hole I’ve put myself in, I want to be with you,” he spoke up in an impassioned tone, “I know that it is wrong to even ask you to consider waiting for me given that I don’t know where I’m going to end up, but if you at least promise that you’ll try not to give up on me, then…”

“We both know it’ll never work,” Maria sighed leaning forward to press her forehead against his, “Even if you sort it all out, you’ll see that with who I am…”

“I like you as you are,” Clint explained wrapping his arms around her waist to draw her in against him, “I want to see where this goes.”

“Fine,” she sighed tilting her chin up just enough to cup his face in her hands, “If we make it out of this situation alive, then I’ll consider it.”

“Seriously?” his eyes widened with the encouragement she was offering him, “So then you’re saying that you’ll agree to…”

“Consider where our roads go with each other,” she finished with a sharp warning, “but after everything is said and done, you need to tell me everything about your situation and…”

“Done,” Clint promised hopefully, “no more secrets between us. From here on out I’ll tell you everything you want to know about me. Anything I still have yet to share, I’ll be an open book.”

“I don’t think you have to go that far, but…” Maria’s words were brought to an abrupt ending when she heard rumbling in the closet. Almost immediately she sprung up off Clint’s lap gripping her gun in hand, “They’re awake.”

“Then I guess it’s time for us to get to work,” Clint decided jumping up behind her when the sound of a helicopter rumbled outside of the cabin. A bright light flooded through the window causing the walls of the cabin around them to shake when Maria spun around to discover there were others closing in on the cabin.

“Damn it,” Maria cursed watching as Clint rushed to the window preparing to deal with the potential intruders.

“It looks like we’re about to have more company dear,” Clint raised his bow preparing to do what was necessary to defend their position when Maria heard the door below them crashing in. It seemed that whomever had arrived had made no qualms about their impending attack, going full throttle in launching their assault on Maria full force.

“The more the merrier I say,” Maria mouthed repositioning herself in the room when it became clear that her cabin retreat vacation away from the rest of the world was no longer a possibility now that her past came calling for her.

* * *

The sounds of bullets flying were no match for the pounding, slamming sound across the room after Clint had effectively taken out yet another masked man hellbent on making his way up to the second floor preparing to end them both. Now backed into the corner of the room, a little worn for wear, Maria found herself focused on staying alive—on keeping the would-be attackers at bay when it was clear that her ex-partner had been rather prepared in his approach. It seemed that he’d made his decision that Maria would never make it back home alive and now his allies were working like hell to make it happen.

With sweat on her brow and a hard rush of cold air sweeping up from downstairs, Maria carefully surveyed the lower level, refusing to give away her position to any of the intruders who were undoubtedly working to end her life. Much to her dismay a few of them had come close as Maria looked down to the bullet holes in the wooden floor beneath her. They’d been a result of a few former agents getting wise to the fact that she and Clint were barricaded upstairs to maintain a higher ground. At first, they’d attempted to be stealthy in their approach, but by the time the first round of attackers had come rushing into the cabin prepared to end her once and for all, Clint and Maria were in full defense mode dodging a spray of bullets and sending potential assassins back down to the lower level with a bullet or an arrow lodged inside of them. Although it seemed that the more intruders they seemed to take down, the more appeared causing her to realize that this had been far more of a dangerous situation than she’d imagined.

Through it all Clint hadn’t faltered instead stepping it up as an equal in working to keep them both safe—to prevent anything nefarious from truly happening to Maria until that final moment when everything began to blur. The sound of bullets and screams carried over the otherwise peaceful cabin. It grew in intensity, taking a hidden retreat and transforming it into a warzone until another sound grew outside of the walls of the cabin. There was another blinding light from above, shining into the window followed by a loud, booming, explosive sound from above. This time the walls shook violently, shattering the glass window and sending shards spraying around the bedroom. Dropping to her knees Maria brought her hands over her head, attempting to protect her face when she realized that Clint had been hit in the shoulder by a large piece of glass.

“Damn it,” he cursed dropping to his knees. He still clenched the bow in his hand, preparing to return to the window again when Maria noticed the blood pouring out of his wound.

“Clint,” she shouted his name before rushing over to his side. He dropped beside the window, staggering on his knees to prepare to take out as many of the new arrivals as possible. Kneeling behind him she touched his back watching him shudder in pain beside her.

“How much ammo do you have left?” he questioned in a shout above the sound of the new helicopter that arrived. It kicked up the new fallen snow, making it seem as if they were trapped inside of a snow globe massacre with one another. There was blood and bodies spilled all over the terrain, revealing a path of carnage that was never meant for the secluded, quiet cabin hideaway.

“I’ve got another half clip, but I have to tell you,” she answered pressing her back to his and aiming her gun towards the staircase, “It’s not looking good.”

“It’s not over until it’s over,” Clint encouraged her further preparing to say something more when there was a sound of footsteps on the roof. There was a pounding, slamming sound followed by the popping of bullets flying around them.

“Let’s be realistic about this,” Maria aimed and fired a bullet into one of the men who’d managed to climb up the steps. He fell backwards onto another man behind him, sending the two down to the first floor once again, “This isn’t going to be easy.”

“Maybe not, but when it’s over,” Clint raised himself up to fire off another round of arrows into the winter night, “what do you say to dinner?”

“Like sandwiches downstairs?” she questioned keeping her eyes on the staircase.

“No, like a real date,” Clint dropped down to take a look at his supplies, “You know…maybe a fancy restaurant with a snippy waiter, ridiculously named champagne and overpriced food?”

“I don’t know,” Maria answered seeing another man climbing over the two she’d sent down a few minutes earlier. Without hesitation she shot the man in the shoulder, causing him to drop back as well, “I’m more of a simple gal. I think I’d much rather hot dogs in Central Park or a quiet picnic somewhere.”

“Consider it done,” Clint agreed rising up to shoot at a man with a machine gun preparing to enter the house, “A picnic it is.”

“Sounds great,” Maria agreed as the two continued to work around the impending threat, doing their best to neutralize the situation until the sound of glass shattering in the master bathroom indicated that their rooftop intruders had found their way inside. Now, armed with what ammo they had left, Maria moved in closer to Clint keeping the two of them close together when she kept her focus between the stairs and the bathroom. It seemed that the walls of the cabin were closing in on them, undoubtedly going to leave them in a position where they were overpowered and taken out by men she barely knew. Her heart was racing in her chest, her breath coming out in sharp, erratic patterns when the calm she’d kept with her had found a way to slip back to reveal the fear of what was ahead. Granted, she’d been in bad situations, but this one was beyond what she’d anticipated. Instead of dealing with a few assassins it felt as if an army was coming down upon her, preparing to take her from the world would hesitation. Her only regret was that Clint would be there with her for her downfall.

“Just so you know…no matter how this ends for us…I had a great time being with you,” Clint’s voice caught her off guard. She felt his back pressed up against hers, warm and solid when they moved through the room as a team doing their best to fend off their attackers.

“I feel the same way,” she confessed drawing in a nervous breath when she realized that she was finally running low on ammo, “and for what it’s worth, you’ve been the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

“Likewise, and when we get out of this Hill, let’s do it all over again minus the hitmen,” Clint agreed reaching out behind him to squeeze at her thigh.

“You’ve got a deal,” Maria readily agreed. She looked down briefly noticing the blood that poured down Clint’s arm, now covering the top of his palm and dripping down onto the floor when it was clear that his injury was far worse than she’s realized.

“Finally, something to look forward to,” Clint’s voice seemed lighter despite the situation they were in. However, when she felt him stumbling beside her, her worries mounted.

“Clint, you need to sit down. You’re going to bleed out if you don’t take it easy. You need to…” Maria spoke up worriedly when the door of the master bathroom burst open and she prepared to send her remaining ammo into the intruders. However, just as she prepared to pull the trigger, she realized that it was Nick Fury Jr standing before her with his arms raised in the air.

“Hill,” he spoke up in a firm, authoritative tone, “Stand down. We’ve got this.”

“Fury?” she questioned blinking back at the man she’d grown to admire within the agency. She watched him move in closer to her commanding her attention when the gunfire continued in the cabin walls beneath them. With one loud popping sound followed by another, she could hear the sounds of the war taking place around them, could take in the scent of blood and death, but with Fury standing before her, she found herself at a loss, “How did you find me?”

“You didn’t think we’d let you slip away completely off the grid,” he answered with that same cocky, half smirk that he carried with him in most of his exchanges. It was there for a brief, fleeting moment before his face returned to the mask of stone seriousness. He opened his mouth to say something more to her but stopped himself when he spun around on his heel to shoot at a man who’d followed him in through the broken window. The man fell to the ground, dropping like a fly when Fury fired two more rounds into his back, “We’re in control now.”

“I don’t know how many of the are out there, but…” Maria started to explain when she felt the weight of Clint’s limp body against her back. She tipped her head back preparing to say something to him, but a moment later she was met by the thud of his body dropping to the ground bleeding out at her feet.

“Who the hell is that?” Fury questioned turning away from the man he’d shot to discover Clint on the ground.

“Clint Barton,” she answered momentarily forgetting about the men trying to murder her in favor of focusing on the man at her feet. Dropping down onto her knees, she turned him over on the ground, discovering the blood that had poured out of his shoulder from the glass embedded into his flesh. Worriedly she reached for the discarded bedsheet and began to tear at it frantically in strips to place over the wound and apply pressure to it.

“A friend of yours?” Fury questioned moving in towards Maria and Clint when the sound of footsteps below caused him to turn away in favor of working to fix the situation taking place around them.

“He’s a lot more than that,” Maria mouthed more so to herself when she discovered the color had drained from Clint’s face. Without hesitation, she went to work attempting to do her best to prevent him from bleeding out now that it seemed everything that had been good about her cabin escape was leaving her. Going into full soldier mode, she ignored the situation around her hoping like hell that her attempts at saving him was enough. Reaching out to touch the side of his face, she let out a long, concerned breath in thinking about how Clint had risked himself for her.

“Hold on,” she pleaded with him, revealing an uncharacteristic display of emotion as he lay before her, “Don’t you dare die on me Barton! You owe me a dinner date and now more than ever I’m going to hold you to it.”

“Maria…” he spoke up behind closed eyelids.

“That’s right,” she felt relief wash over her, “I’m here Clint. I’m with you. Just hold on. If you just keep it together long enough for us to get out of this…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised as his long, dark eyelashes fluttered open to reveal the warmth of his blue eyes below her, “I swear this is nothing. I just felt lightheaded and tripped before, but I’m fine now especially with you there doting on me. I’m clumsy and…”

“Sure, you are,” Maria pressed her hand over his wound hoping to keep him from losing any more blood, “Just try to relax. Just try to breathe easy and…”

“Did we win?” he coughed in between breaths causing her to laugh.

“We’re going to now that the tables have turned,” Maria smiled down at him, “The calvary has arrived.”

“Good,” Clint coughed again before sucking in a labored breath, “because that means I get to take you to dinner sooner rather than later.”

“You sure do,” Maria agreed touching the side of his face, “Don’t think I’m going to let you get out of that.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Clint smiled up at her, reopening his eyes just long enough to gaze up into her concerned eyes, “Not when I get to spend more time with you.”

“I’m going to hold you to that Barton,” Maria replied leaning down to kiss his forehead when he let out a weak laugh.

“I get shot at and all I get is a kiss on the forehead,” he teased with a small hissing sound of a breath, “That seems like a small reward for being a hero.”

“Stay alive and you’ll get a hell of a lot more than that,” she mouthed touching the side of his face. Seeing how pale he was, her heart sank and suddenly the gunfire around her no longer mattered. All that was important was keeping Clint with her at any cost. Leaning forward, she gently pressed her lips to his, feeling him return the kiss with the same desire and longing when she felt his good arm stretch out to touch her elbow. His shaky fingers reached out and curled over her shoulder to pull her in closer, to savor the kiss until finally she felt him drop his head down against the wooden floor falling to an unconscious state before her.

“Clint!” she shouted realizing that he’d passed out during the middle of their kiss. Reaching for him, she held on desperately hoping like hell that things wouldn’t end on a sour note between them. Squeezing him into her lap, she hugged him close to her all the while trying to keep him from bleeding out, “Just hold on…”


	5. Chapter 5

The scent of vanilla and lavender surrounded Clint’s senses as he found himself back in the cabin cuddled up with Maria on the couch. The snow was falling outside of the warmth of the living room to reveal a winter wonderland sweeping over the snow people that he and Maria had built a short while earlier. Smiling he looked down to discover her head on his chest as they were wrapped up in a warm, woolen blanket with one another. Their fingers were interlaced and as he kissed the top of his head, he found himself thinking about how incredible his escape had been for him. Finding Maria was the one good thing to happen to him lately. She was perfect in every way imaginable and as she arched her head up towards his to meet his lips in a kiss, he found himself thinking about how every wrong turn in his life had led him to that moment.

“I love you,” Clint whispered as their lips barely brushed against one another. He could feel her breath against his, warm and inviting when a loud popping sound caused her to pull away from him only to reveal the face of the woman who’d left him behind.

“You didn’t think that you could forget me that easily, did you?” her voice questioned, “I think it’s long past time you decided to man up. Don’t you?”

She threw her head back and a laugh followed when the door to the cabin slammed open revealing the agents coming after him with guns pointed at him. Suddenly he was alone in the cabin surrounded by a SWAT team ready to take him out if he made the wrong move.

“Get down on the floor!” one ordered causing Clint to spring up off the couch, looking around the room to search for Maria. As he attempted to seek her out, one of the men pointed their weapon at him and snarled.

“He’s trying to resist,” the man shouted when a loud popping sound caused him to gasp and jolt upright.

“Clint, it’s okay,” Maria’s voice attempted to soothe him when a blinding light surrounded him. He blinked a few times feeling the warmth of her hand over his, attempting to pull him back from the nightmare that had carried over him to the reality that now surrounded him. In the background he took in the faint beeping sounds to his left. The taste of salt in the back of his throat along with the slight tug he felt on his left arm indicated that he was hooked up to an IV line. He blinked a couple of times feeling pain radiate over his spine, shooting up into his shoulder as he fell back onto the hospital bed with a wince.

“Wh—where am I?” he questioned in a tight, raspy tone realizing that his throat felt bone dry. He blinked a few times trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light overhead. A few seconds later the room slowly came into focus.

“You’re in the hospital,” Maria explained in a smooth and even voice, “You were shot back at the cabin and…”

“The cabin,” he repeated expelling a sharp, painful breath when it was clear that he was in worse shape than he’d anticipated being when he last saw Maria back in the master bedroom of the cabin they’d shared with a bloodbath raining down upon them. Now, tipping his head to the side and realizing that he was in a very clean, sterile feeling private hospital room with the most generic of settings and Maria seated at his bedside, he felt a momentarily breath of relief, “How did we go from there to here?”

“It turns out that while I have a lot of enemies, I also have friends in high places,” Maria reached out to brush her fingers through his messy hair, smoothing it against her touch and causing him to close his eyes once again, “You gave me one hell of a scare there Barton.”

“I think I scared myself,” Clint forced a laugh, but immediately regretted it when pain reverberated through his body. He swallowed down again finding his throat aching at how parched he appeared to be, “Can I have some water?”

“Water? Oh of course,” she repeated before his words registered. Immediately she released him leaving Clint feeling empty without her touch, “Right. They said you might be thirsty when you woke up.”

“How long have I been out of it?” Clint questioned with a sharp breath fighting to ignore the burning pain inside of him. He heard a clicking sound indicating that his medicine was being administered before he forced himself to look up at Maria once again.

“Three and a half days,” she answered reaching for a Styrofoam mug with a straw in it that had been previously placed on the nightstand table beside him, “It was touch and go for a bit with all the blood you’d lost after the shooting. Granted the pain meds helped keep you sedated long enough to heal after surgery, but for a while it was touch and go.”

“I told you I was tough,” Clint spoke up behind gritted teeth. Forcing himself to stay focused, he could see the concern weighing behind her eyes when he stretched his fingers out across the hospital bed to reach for her again, “hey…”

“You had me worried Barton,” she confessed reaching out to press her fingers into his palm. She offered up a small squeeze and with it brought warmth back to Clint that he’d been missing without her touch, “At first I thought that you’d just lost that much blood because of the glass exploding like it did, but then when I discovered the bullet wound…”

“I guess I didn’t see that one coming,” Clint laughed lightly trying to make light of his situation, “I always thought that maybe I was bulletproof, but I guess that was too ambitious of a goal for me.”

“I’m just grateful that you’re awake,” Maria’s eyes clouded over with tears when she held the cup out towards him, “Here have a drink.”

“Thanks,” he half smiled. Attempting to lean forward to reach the straw, he found that moving wasn’t as easy as he’d expected it to be when he’s first sprang up to a seated position. However, before he could say anything about his discomfort, he felt the bed moving upward beneath him as Maria worked the controls on the bed.

“Let me help,” she suggested readjusting his position before she offered him the cup again. Greedily he accepted the straw feeling the lukewarm water serve as a soothing contrast to the dry feeling in his throat, “They brought that in for you a while ago, but you obviously weren’t up to drinking it then.”

“It’s fantastic,” Clint admitted when he’s damn near finished the liquid in the cup in a few long swallows, “You have no idea how much I needed that.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Maria replied placing the cup on the nightstand again. A moment later she reached for Clint’s hand and held it to the side of her face in a tender gesture, “I missed you Barton.”

“I missed you too,” he divulged catching the way that worry seemed to consume her, taking her from the carefree woman he’d spent time with at the cabin, “Truth be told you were in my dreams the entire time I was unconscious.”

“Were we dodging bullets with one another?” she questioned in a halfhearted attempt at making a joke, but the sound of her worried tone left him realizing it was anything, but funny to her.

“Nah,” Clint shook his head and smirked, “that kind of stuff is best left for real life. Instead we were together at the cabin finishing off that card rematch we talked about after you beat me in round one.”

“You were dreaming about our card game?” she fought to suppress the laugh that carried over her, “What? Was your subconscious trying to deliver another blow to your ego by having you lose all over again?”

“In my eyes I was winning this time around,” Clint divulged with a sideways smirk.

“That’s how you should’ve known it was a dream,” she teased as the tension seemed to melt away from her features, “because that would never happen if we were doing our rematch.”

“Of course, it would,” he expelled a pained breath, “because the first time around I let you win.”

“So, you keep saying,” she laughed lightly.

“I guess we’ll never really know for sure,” he jabbed watching as she seemed to return to the same relaxed state she’d been in back at the cabin, “With my shoulder being out like it is…”

“You’ll get your strength back in no time. The doctor has assured me that if you go through rehab and follow his orders to a tee, then you’ll be back to new as soon as possible,” Maria explained sitting up straighter in her seat, “You were lucky that the shooter didn’t hit something more significant in his attempt.”

“My shoulder is pretty damn significant,” Clint reminded her with a shake of his head, “My body has to be at top shape to ensure that I’m ready to be at the top of my game and…”

“Your body is still in top shape,” Maria blurted out with color rising over her cheeks, “and your shoulder will heal as well.”

“Yeah, well, I guess if you are giving me a guarantee, then I won’t worry too much about it,” Clint decided unable to ignore just how beautiful she looked at his side taking in his words, “Though I have to admit our rematch wasn’t all that I was dreaming about.”

“No?” she arched a curious brow.

“Not in the least,” he winked up at her, “Truth be told I was also dreaming about all the ways that we spent the rest of our week together the way we were meant to be doing by taking the time to explore the island and making love.”

“Why am I not surprised that your mind went right back to that?” Maria shook her head and laughed.

“I’m pretty sure it’s because you know how damn good we were at making love,” Clint teased watching as her face grew a deeper shade of crimson, “That part we both know quite a bit about if I do say so myself.”

“Down boy. Your doctor doesn’t want you to get too excited early on,” Maria reminded him with a firm warning in her voice, “You just woke up and…”

“It doesn’t mean that I’m blind,” Clint flirted, “Seeing you sitting there like that looking sexy as ever…”

“In this old thing,” she motioned to the dark colored sweater she was wearing, “I think hysteria is getting to you after being unconscious for so long.”

“I’m not hysterical,” Clint explained in an impassioned tone, “You’re beautiful.”

“And your meds must be kicking in,” she shook her head at him once again.

“Why do you do that?” he frowned.

“Do what?” she asked.

“That,” Clint sighed leaning back against the pillow beneath his eyes. He closed his head trying to still the dull, pulsating throb that was growing behind his forehead as he lay beside her on the hospital bed.

“What?”

“That whole self-depreciating deflecting that you do where you play down how remarkable you are in favor of returning the focus onto me,” Clint questioned reopening his eyes and watching her come into clearer view before him, “You’re beautiful Maria and to imply that you aren’t…”

“I didn’t imply that I wasn’t.”

“No you merely indicated that there was some kind of flaw in my judgment to ignore the obvious fact that you’re sexy as hell even in a sweater,” Clint declared with a lazy smirk, “Right now it’s taking everything in my power not to reach out and ravish you.”

“You’d collapse if you tried,” she laughed in response, “You aren’t fooling anyone Barton. You have a long way to go on the road to recovery.”

“Maybe, but it doesn’t mean that I don’t have eyes,” Clint pointed out with a laugh of his own, “You’re sexy Maria.”

“And you’re delusional,” she wrinkled her nose at him.

“Maybe, but not about this,” Clint reached out to collect her hand in his, “If you come in here with me, you’ll see full well that I’m not lying. Just seeing you like has me thinking wicked, delicious thoughts about the things I’d like to do with you.”

“Right now, I think you need to tell your dick to calm down,” Maria warned lacing their fingers together again, “because your body needs time to heal.”

“It’s not my dick,” he frowned up at her, “It’s more than that.”

“That’s debatable, but for what it’s worth, what else did you dream about?”

“The two of us making our way to that ranch we talked about,” Clint sighed closing his eyes once again, “It was clear as day with the two of us running the place. We had two children with us and…”

“Two children,” she repeated with mild amusement, “Boys? Girls?”

“A boy and a girl,” Clint answered readily, “Both with your eyes and your smile.”

“Poor kids,” Maria teased as he looked up at her once again.

“They were beautiful just like you are only unlike you they have learned to take a complement because we taught them just how amazing they are,” Clint added in an impassioned tone, “We showed them that they are incredible because they are the best part of who we are. Together we created this world where everything felt right. We were happy—really happy with our family.”

“It sounds like a nice dream.”

“It was,” he smiled up at her, “We were married to each other and everything felt as it should be. Our life was far from the chaos, but it was wonderful. Our time together was beyond anything I could have imagined. We were finally free to be ourselves. No more bullshit. Just us together as it always should’ve been.”

“I wish we’d been able to live out that dream of yours,” she leaned forward pressing a kiss over the top of his hand.

“Me too,” Clint closed his eyes savoring the chaste press of her lips upon his skin. It sent sensation rippling through him reminding him of the time they’d spent with one another in the cabin away from the rest of the world, “though something tells me neither one of us are going to get our deposit back if the cabin is still standing.”

“It’s still standing…barely,” she informed him with a shake of her head, “but I imagine the owner is going to be less than thrilled about the time involved in its renovation.”

“A renovation? How is that even possible?” Clint reopened his eyes as he struggled to remember the state of the cabin when he’d last seen it.

“It turns out when former government workers attempt to put together an assassination plot against you that the world starts to listen to what you have to say,” Maria admitted when she sat up straighter in her chair, “My bosses decided to take my investigation seriously and in doing so they were more than willing to make up for their mistakes in forcing me to take time off like they did.”

“So, they are starting to make up for it with repairing the cabin?” Clint arched a curious brow, “That’s interesting…”

“They really didn’t have a choice in the matter after I explained its significance.”

“Its significance?” Clint repeated watching the color rise in her cheeks as she looked away from him.

“To the wolf population and all,” Maria swallowed down hard, “It would be a shame to let that cabin be demolished after it has served as a haven for those zoologists who came all that way out there to study the wolves in their natural habitat.”

“It most certainly would,” Clint agreed fighting to suppress the laugh that carried over him, “It was, after all, a fantastic place for observation.”

“It was,” Maria added tipping her head up to meet his curious blue eyes again, “I couldn’t let it all fall apart after we had our week cut short. I figure something should still remain long after we have returned to the real world.”

“I’m guessing in your case things turned out rather well?” he questioned thinking about the situation she’d shared with him about her life before they were under attack at the cabin.

“They offered me a promotion,” Maria divulged reaching for his hand once again. She squeezed at his fingers holding them close to her when she leaned in closer to the side of his hospital bed, “They want to reinstate me as soon as they cut through all the paperwork and the red tape.”

“And the guys who came after you?” Clint questioned curling his thumb around the top of her palm.

“The ones who are still left standing are going to be held accountable for their actions,” Maria explained when Clint tugged on her hand, coaxing her to move in closer to him.

“They’re lucky that I’m stuck in this hospital bed because if I had my way about things…” his words trailed off when he tugged at her hand again hoping she would pick up on his silent invitation. When it seemed, however, that she hadn’t, he reopened his eyes and smiled over at her, “Join me in bed here.”

“Clint, I don’t know if that is such a good idea considering that…,” she paused looking over her shoulder to undoubtedly see if anyone else was paying attention to them.

“Indulge me,” he pleaded with her hoping that she wouldn’t put up too much of a fight in honoring his request. When it seemed that her conflicting thoughts passed, he found himself rewarded with the warmth of her body sliding in beside his.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she admitted shifting onto her side, to carefully maneuver herself around the small hospital bed.

“I’ll take my chances if it means having you close to me,” Clint replied attempting to curl his arm around her when pain shot up through him.

“Don’t move,” she warned when he winced. She repositioned his arm while simultaneously sliding over him to the opposite side of the bed, “Just stay still and I’ll take care of this.”

“I’m in your hands,” he slurred feeling her carefully reposition his iv line before sliding in beside him. The warmth of her curves sent memories flooding over him, reminding him of how good she felt beside him caught up in his embrace. With a curl of his bicep, he encouraged her to lean in against his chest as he found himself wanting to hold onto the moment forever, “I’m all yours.”

“You have no idea how much power you’re giving me right now,” she teased placing her palm over the center of his chest.

“I mean it Maria,” Clint sighed taking in the sweet scent of her, “I’m yours. From here on out my heart is yours for the taking…”

“Clint,” her voice was divided by uneasiness and concern, undoubtedly a result of the aftermath of the time they’d shared with one another. Granted Clint knew he had a long road ahead of him, but he’d promised her back at the cabin that he wouldn’t lie to her any longer.

“I love you Maria,” Clint blurted out revealing the truth in his heart, “and I realize that you might not feel it too, but it’s where I’m at. After all of this, I’m more convinced than ever that we belong together.”

“That’s the pain medicine talking,” she gently rubbed her fingers over the center of his chest, soothing him with her touch despite the apprehension behind her words.

“No,” he shook his head against the thin pillow, “it isn’t, and you know that.”

“What I know is that you’ve been through a traumatic ordeal and the last thing you need to be doing is making bold life decisions on a whim,” Maria smoothed her fingers over the center of the hospital gown that he was wearing.

“It isn’t on a whim,” Clint sighed bringing his hand up to touch the side of her face. He skimmed his fingers over her cheekbone coaxing her to look up at him again when the weight of the pain medication began to kick in over him, “I mean every word of it. I love you.”

“Clint…”

“Just think about it…” Clint groggily pleaded with her, “You and me together. We make sense, don’t we?”

“I think it’s a crazy idea,” Maria’s words touched over his ears as he began to close his eyes again.

“Admit it Hill,” Clint’s lips curved upward in the beginnings of a smirk, “We’re both a little crazy when it gets down to it.”

“Some of us more than others,” she teased as he felt the warmth of her touch over his cheek. He leaned into her embrace attempting to hold onto the moment when exhaustion carried over him.

“Just think about it,” Clint slurred realizing that he was losing his battle with sleep once his pain meds had finally done their job in relaxing his aching body, “It could be a very good thing between us.”

“Just rest Clint,” her words echoed in his mind taking him from the warmth of her in his arms to delicious dreams of a life that he found himself wishing like hell that he could have as time went on.

* * *

Maria adjusted the sleeve of her black silken blouse as she stepped off the elevator. She held her head up high, turning down the familiar hallway towards Clint’s hospital room. Much like she’d done for over the past week after he’d awakened, she’d routinely come to the hospital to visit him after work hoping to catch him after his physical therapy now that his condition was improving. With each visit, she’d found herself falling harder for him, wishing like hell that there was a simple solution to their situation, but as time went on, she knew full well that he’d made an impact upon her.

“Just think about it. It could be a very good thing between us,” she could hear his words enticing her all over again causing her to think about the day he’d finally awakened days after his surgery. It was during those hours that she’d found herself fearing the worst, wondering if he’d ever awaken again. Then again, she’d feared that if he had awakened that he would hate her for bringing the kind of pain into his life that their time at the cabin had brought upon him. His loyalty to her had damn near cost him his life when he fought beside her and the guilt of knowing she’d put him at risk had made her consider what she owed him. It was what prompted her to stay at his side around the clock until he’d finally awakened. It was what kept her coming back to see him time and time again after he’d been on the road to recovery. It was that loyalty that had prompted her actions…at least that was what she kept telling herself.

The truth was that Clint had gotten to her. He’d reached her in ways that no man had ever done before and even if he was completely out of his mind, so was she. Sure, maybe she hadn’t always been so impulsive, but being with Clint made her want to go out on a limb and behave recklessly. In his arms she’d found a reason to care about something beyond work and despite the obvious hang-ups he had in his life, she was just as wild about him as he proclaimed to be about her. In all his ramblings about a future between them, it made sense. The more she listened to him try to explain himself and his feelings, the harder it was to hide her own.

“I know you feel it too,” she could hear him beckoning her to let go of her apprehensions, to simply give in to temptation and see where the road would take them once he’d made a full recovery. It was something that guided her actions and with every moment she spent with him, she found herself falling harder.

For the last week they’d really taken the time to talk about things—about the situation that he’d found himself involved in. He’d spared no detail in revealing his truth to her and despite how hard it was to hear about his past, she found herself wanting to help him—to find a way to make things right for him when it became painfully clear that their paths were destined to align with one another. As much as it weighed upon her to admit she needed him, the reality was she couldn’t imagine her life without him.

“I love you,” she could hear his voice in the back of her mind forcing her to face a part of herself that she’d buried down deep inside of her. It had been those words that haunted her, that forced her to face herself in ways she hadn’t anticipated when she strolled through the hospital hallway with a bag of Chinese takeout in her arms.

“Good evening,” one of the nurse’s greeted her with a knowing smile as Maria had become a familiar face around the hospital. She’d become a staple in Clint’s recovery and as she rounded the corner of the hallway to join Clint for a late meal, she found herself anticipating the things that they’d discuss in their time with one another for the evening. However, what she hadn’t expected was the discovery that there was a guard outside of Clint’s hospital room with arms folded across his chest. Immediately worry came crashing down upon her as she picked up the pace, moving forward to address the man at Clint’s door.

“What’s going on here?” she questioned pulling her identification badge out to flash it at the man before her, “Did something happen?”

“We’re here on official business,” the guard noted as Maria looked past him to discover two men in cheap looking navy colored suits at Clint’s bedside having a conversation with him. It didn’t take much to realize that they were FBI as they seemed to exchange a few words with Clint before he nodded to the door where Maria was standing. They said something else that she couldn’t quite hear before they stepped away from Clint’s hospital bed. Wordlessly they walked towards Maria, both men with faces looking like blank pages when they passed by her walking out of the room without a word.

Frowning Maria pushed past them. She held the bag of food against her chest before she approached Clint with concern behind her eyes, “Hey, what was that about?”

“Nothing important,” Clint replied from his position at the side of his hospital bed. Unlike the last time she’d seen him, he was dressed in the lavender sweatpants like those he’d worn at the cabin and a black t-shirt with bare feet before her, “What did you bring me?”

“Chinese,” she explained setting the bag down on the nightstand, “You mentioned that you were in the mood for Egg Rolls and General Tso’s the other night, so I figured I would stop by this place I spotted the other day a block from here.”

“It smells incredible,” Clint rubbed his palms together before craning his neck to peer into the bag, “I’m sure it beats the hell out of hospital food.”

“There isn’t a doubt in my mind about that,” she agreed reaching into the bag and pulling out the quart of soup she’d ordered, “I was going to go with wanton, but then egg drop sounded like something I haven’t had in a while. I hope you’re a fan of it considering that…”

“It sounds really good,” Clint smiled back at her behind uneasy blue eyes. When she looked up from the food bag, she could see the line of tension carrying over his jawline before she took a step in closer towards him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me,” she encouraged him to be honest with her, “What’s going on Clint?”

“It’s just…” he cleared his throat and looked away from her.

“Those men that were just in your room,” Maria questioned taking in an uneasy breath, “They were FBI, weren’t they?”

Clint nodded refusing to meet her eyes.

“What were they doing here?”

“I asked them to come down here,” he swallowed down hard all the while doing everything in his power to avoid her eyes. It was clear that he was weighed down by the exchange, but beyond that he was overtaken by guilt and uneasiness.

“Why?” she inquired awaiting his answer, but when nothing came, she set the quart of soup down on the nightstand once again, “Clint?”

“I’ve been thinking about the future lately,” he explained tilting his head up to meet her concerned eyes, “About you and me and…”

“What about us?” she asked feeling her heart sink at the expression on his face.

“It dawned on me the other day that if I’m ever going to be worthy of you, then I need to make things right in my life,” Clint extended his arm to reach out for her, “If we’re ever going to be free to have a future with one another, then I need to stop hiding from my past.”

“Clint…”

“You once told me that life on the run isn’t really living,” he added solemnly. He found the courage to look up at her as his expression was painfully clear in his intentions, “and you were right. I can’t keep running from my past Maria. If I’m ever going to prove myself worthy of you, then it’s time I stepped up and faced the music.”

“Are you saying that…?” Maria’s eyes widened with surprise.

“I called the FBI down here to take my statement,” Clint’s voice was laced with regret, “I told them everything that I told you and I’m ready to face whatever consequences my actions have in all of this.”

“But I thought we already talked about this. I told you that I could help you with the situation. Now that you’re on the road to recovery I could talk to people,” she frowned thinking about all their talk of a future with one another, “I said that I would talk to Stark and…”

“I know what you said Maria, but I also realize that I have to do this on my own. I must find a way to prove myself worthy of you or else you’re never going to believe my heart is in the right place. You’ll always doubt my intentions and wonder if I’m with you because of what’s in my heart or because I was using you to get further ahead in my life,” he reached out to take her hand in his.

“The thought never crossed my mind,” she frowned feeling the weight of his words, “After everything we went through with you risking your life for mine like you did…”

“It was only a small step on my road to redemption,” Clint confessed reaching out to touch her arm, “I know that I still have a lot to make up for given my history, which is why I have to do this now. It’s the only way we’ll ever be free to face a future together.”

“Clint, I just wish that you would have…” Maria sighed realizing what he was saying to her.

“You once told me that it was more important to do the right thing even in knowing there would be consequences to face,” he brought her hand up to his lips. Pressing a tender kiss over the top of it, she felt the warmth of his touch awakening something inside of her before the weight of his words hit home.

“How long do you have before they take you in?” she questioned fighting to suppress her reaction to his actions.

“They’ll be back in a half an hour,” Clint released her hand allowing the moment to sink in between them, “They wanted to take me now, but I negotiated for more time. They agreed to let us have one last meal together before…”

“They take you into custody and I may never see you again,” Maria finished for him with a scowl, “Clint, I wish that you would’ve let me be the one to take you in at least and…”

“If we left it up to chance like that, I doubt either one of us would do the right thing,” Clint sighed with words heavy upon his lips, “I know that you always want to do what’s right, but given what we have, well, it compromises you Maria.”

“I’ve always put my duty first and…” Maria attempted to argue with him.

“…that’s why I couldn’t force this upon you,” Clint shook his head in refusal, “I knew that if I put you in the position to be the one to take me in, that you would always find yourself wondering if you did the right thing. No matter what decision we made going forward, you would have this doubt festering inside of you and…”

“Clint I…” she frowned taking in his words. He wasn’t wrong, but the thought of losing him had left her more unsettled than she’d anticipated even if she knew deep down that he, too, was making the difficult decision about what was right in his life.

“You’re getting your life together again Maria. I couldn’t ask you to compromise yourself by being the one to take me in. Either way it would end bad for you and I didn’t want that. The last thing you need is someone like me screwing it up,” Clint argued with her when the weight of his words carried over the both of them, “I knew if I let you help me, then you would put yourself at risk and I couldn’t have that. Not after all you’ve been through.”

“You should’ve still given me the choice.”

“I love you, which is why I refused to throw that burden on you,” Clint confessed in an impassioned tone, “If I forced you into that position, backing you into that corner…”

“I could’ve found a way to deal with it,” Maria added unable to mask the insult in her voice.

“You might’ve been able to do that, but I didn’t want you to have to face that,” he argued, “It isn’t your place to save me.”

“You saved me,” she reminded him with a shake of her head, “You risked your life to help me and…”

“You gave me a reason to fight for mine. This isn’t the end of me,” Clint reached out for her once again, “It’s only a temporary setback until I’m free and clear of my past.”

“Clint, we both know that they are going to hit hard over this. They are going to want to make someone pay and given that she’s still on the run, but you’re here answering for your crimes taking on all the responsibility this is all going to come down on you. You know that this is…” she began, but before she could get her words out, he stood up and pulled her in against his chest. With his strong arms around her, he silenced her with a kiss, refusing to allow reality to steal another second away from their time together.

“Please,” he begged as they parted, “let’s just savor what time we have left. I want to memorize every minute of this. I want to remember you and the good times we had, not spend our last minutes together arguing about things we can’t change.”

“Clint I…” she finally nodded as she took a step back, “Okay. Fine.”

“Good,” Clint replied when an uncomfortable silence surrounded them again. He released her, rubbing his palms together when Maria found herself wishing like hell that she’d been able to prevent him from turning himself in during her absence.

“So…” Maria cleared her throat and motioned to the bag of Chinese she’d brought with her, “If I would’ve known this would be our last meal together, then I might’ve thought about something more appropriate.”

“Chinese is good,” Clint shrugged rubbing his palms over his sweatpants before meeting her eyes again, “I like Chinese.”

“Yeah,” she added somberly, “I do too, but for this being perhaps the last time that we…”

“It won’t be,” Clint promised reaching out to pull her into an embrace, “although right now I’m not really in the mood to eat. With limited time together…”

“We’re not going to have sex in a hospital bed if that’s what you’re asking for,” Maria wrinkled her nose at his suggestion, “I don’t think that’s a smart idea considering that…”

“I was thinking about something a little less tacky and with a bit more finesse,” Clint explained taking her hand in his, “Do you trust me?”

“I’m going to regret saying this,” she paused watching as he raised her palm to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss over the top of her skin, “but I do.”

“Good, then let’s take the Chinese with us,” Clint suggested with a cryptic smirk, “because I’ve got something in mind for our last few minutes together.”

“Such as?” Maria questioned as he stepped around her to collect his shoes and jacket that had been draped over the back of the chair near the nightstand.

“You’ll have to just trust me,” Clint replied as Maria reached for the takeout bag again wondering just what Clint had in mind for their final half hour with one another.

* * *

“Now originally, I know I’d promised you a picnic in Central Park, but I pulled a few strings and now,” Clint explained after he and Maria had made their way down to the second floor of the hospital. Standing at one of the glass doors leading outside, he hugged the bag of food to his chest, while using his hip to push open the glass door before him. It swung open with minimal effort bringing with it a gust of winter wind into the temperature-controlled hallway of the hospital.

“What are you doing?” Maria questioned as he stepped out into a snow-covered patio area. Without an answer to her question, Maria exited the sterile environment of the hospital, discovering instead a winter wonderland when she noticed a garden area that was now dusted in snow and Christmas decorations. Making her way out onto the path that had been obviously cleared not long ago, she noticed what appeared to be an oversized plastic globe before her much like she’d seen at some of the more ritzy restaurants in New York City during the holiday season to attract elite travelers and locals alike with the promise of some kind of trendy, colorful colored drink and the promise of good cheer. Now, however, it stood out of place in the center of the hospital garden area revealing a haven from the snowy atmosphere.

“After you milady,” Clint opened the entryway to the plastic globe allowing her to step inside to take a seat at the tiny table that had been set up before them. On top of the table were various finger foods on display ranging from mini hot dogs to cheese puffs and a bottle of champagne that looked far too expensive to be from anyone at the hospital.

“What is all of this?” she questioned spinning around to look at him as he closed the globe off to keep the warmth inside of the area that surrounded them.

“Since I won’t be here with you to ring in the New Year, I thought maybe we could have a celebration of our own together,” he offered up walking around the enclosed area to reach for the bottle of champagne. With minimal effort he popped the cork open and reached for one of the champagne glasses that were on the table, “As I said before I know that it isn’t exactly hot dogs in the park, but I hope this will do.”

“How in the hell did you arrange all this?” she questioned looking around the festive enclosure that surrounded them, “When did you get the time to pull something like this off when…?”

“What can I say?” Clint shrugged his shoulders, “I’m someone important so they were willing to pull a few strings for the information I offered up.”

“Even so, the FBI isn’t known for their glowing generosity,” Maria turned to him once again.

“It wasn’t the FBI,” Clint answered with a cryptic smirk. He finished pouring the glass of champagne before offering it to her, “The details of the how aren’t really relevant to the now. Instead we should focus on how I’m trying to offer up a proper first date here. I made you a promise back at the cabin and…”

“That feels like forever ago,” Maria sighed accepting the glass he’d offered her. Raising it up to her lips, she watched as he poured himself a glass as well, “I didn’t know if we would ever really get the chance to have that date given all that transpired between us.”

“We’re getting it now,” Clint replied quickly downing the champagne in his glass before working to pour himself another drink. When he discovered Maria watching him with a raised brow, he grinned back at her sheepishly, “You wouldn’t believe how expensive this bottle is. I had to pull in a couple of favors to get this on the menu, so I figure I may as well enjoy it before my time runs out.”

“In that case,” Maria finished off her glass of champagne as well, “Why not fill me up as well?”

“That’s my girl,” Clint replied as his words hit home with her. Suddenly caught up in the idea of not having him around her, Maria’s heart sank knowing that these moments would soon be the last of their time together.

“Clint…” Maria spoke his name not quite sure to say when he worked to refill their drinks. Once he’d finished with the task at hand, he reached out across the small table and pushed a button on a small radio that had been set up in the far corner. Almost immediately they were surrounded by the sounds of Christmas music filling their small haven away from the rest of the world.

“I know it’s asking a lot,” he began setting his empty champagne glass down on the tabletop, “but may I have this dance.”

“To a Christmas song?” Maria wrinkled her nose when she discovered that outside the plastic globe it was snowing again, coming down around them in crisp, white flakes.

“Why not,” he shrugged offering his hand to her once again, “It can be our way of savoring the moment and remembering the holiday together.”

“It’s still a few weeks from Christmas, but…” she paused remembering the state of their relationship in knowing that Clint was on borrowed time, “Sure, why not?”

“You won’t regret it,” Clint promised reaching for her champagne glass and setting it on the tabletop beside his discarded glass. Within a matter of seconds, his arms were around her, guiding her to lean in against his chest. She closed her eyes giving in to the moment to savor the warmth of his arms around her when the music surrounded them filling the small globe with the sounds of holiday cheer. As the music played, she found herself holding him tighter, taking in the scent of cinnamon and him around her and for a moment she lost sight of reality. Instead she found herself gazing up at the man who had walked into her life at the lowest point and made his way into her heart taking her from loneliness to something far more shattering in knowing that she was about to lose him.

“I already regret the way that things turned out between us,” she sighed fighting to contain her emotions when his fingertips brushed over the side of her face. Tenderly, he swept her dark hair away from her face, taking the time to memorize her features before he leaned in closer to her.

“I don’t regret anything about our time together except for not having more of it,” Clint divulged bridging the distance between them with a slow tease of a kiss. Cupping her face in his hands, he held her close to him all the while seizing the moment and taking his time to give himself fully to the kiss. His lips tasted of champagne and mint, mixed with the flavor that was distinctly Clint. Her tongue dipped into the warmth of his mouth, meeting his in a long, slow tease growing and expanding until the moment that Clint’s arms surrounded her waist. As their lips parted, he pulled her against his chest, pressing his forehead to hers. Letting out a shallow exhale, he hugged her tighter with each passing second, “God, I’m going to miss you. Walking away from you now is the worst part of this.”

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” she confessed choked up on her emotions in knowing that this was about to spell the end of their relationship with one another, “If there was just a way to change this somehow. If only we could find some other solution that…”

“We both know that’s not an option for us,” he squeezed his arms around her tighter than before. Pressing a kiss over the top of her head, he cradled her in against his chest, “I wish like hell that I hadn’t forced myself into this position, but…”

“You’re doing the right thing,” Maria sighed bringing her hand over the center of his chest. Gently massaging her fingers over his black t-shirt, she let out a sigh thinking about the things she’s encouraged him to do in the past, “I now know what you meant about the pain involved in doing what’s right. Only now do I truly understand what you were saying when you told me that doing the right thing always costs you more than you are willing to pay.”

“Not doing the right thing would cost me any chance at a future between us,” Clint sighed coaxing her to meet his troubled blue eyes. He stroked the side of her face, revealing the inner turmoil that carried over him in their final moments together, “I know it is incredibly unfair of me to ask this of you, but…”

  
“You’re going to do it anyway,” Maria forced a small, pained laugh as she felt tears pooling behind her eyes.

“I’d be a fool not to at least try,” Clint confessed brushing his thumb over her bottom lip in an attempt to seal the memory in the back of his mind, “I know that I can’t promise when I’ll be free of the burdens of my past, but if that day ever comes—if I’m ever finally free to start again…”

“What?” she questioned as he smiled poignantly.

“Would you consider giving us another chance?” he questioned nervously, his words shaky at best when he held her. The snow around them continued to fall harder, indicating that the winter storm had picked up in ways that the weather hadn’t predicted earlier in the day, “I can’t say when I’ll be free, but if that day ever comes, would you at least consider us giving this a try?”

“As in a relationship?” Maria questioned somberly, “Like you and I together as we are…”

“Without any illusions between us,” he nodded urgently, “Just the two of us as we are, free to be together without any half-truths or made up stories about where we came from.”

“That part of our time together wasn’t a lie on my end,” Maria divulged thinking about the part of her she’d shared with Clint away from the rest of the world.

“Neither was what I told you about where I came from,” Clint promised placing his hand over hers on his chest, “Every word about who I am from the beginning was true.”

“And now we’ve seen the truth and the worst in one another,” Maria couldn’t help, but smile remembering the journey that they’d been on together.

“I’m hoping that there will still be light at the end of the tunnel when I pay the penance for my crimes,” Clint sighed raising her hand to his lips. He pressed a kiss over the top of her palm all the while watching her as if everything in the moment depended on their connection, “I’ll understand if you find someone more worthy than I am, but if there’s a part of you that…”

“Stop,” she shook her head and sighed, “Clint, we can’t do this now. If you ask what you’re asking, then…”

“I know it isn’t fair, but I love you Maria,” Clint blurted out without hesitation. The weight of his words caused her jaw to drop as he pulled her in close to him once again, “There I’ve said it. I’m in love with you Maria Hill and I’m doing all of this hoping that one day you’ll see how much you mean to me.”

“Clint, if this is because you’re hoping that one day you and I will be some kind of thing, then…” Maria found herself at a loss when his words hit her hard, “If you’re giving up your freedom in the hopes that we can be together, then…”

“Are you saying that we can’t be?” he questioned as she pulled away from him. Feeling the walls closing in on her, she turned her back to him and wrapped her arms around her chest tightly fearing that the truth would destroy her when everything was said and done, “Maria?”

“Clint, what you’re asking out of me now is incredibly unfair given that I can’t have what you’re suggesting,” Maria closed her eyes fighting to keep from crying when she found herself facing a dilemma she’d never anticipated she’d endure, “You can’t make promises that you can’t keep and…”

“My heart is yours if you’ll have it,” Clint moved in behind her. Without invitation, he wrapped his arms around her waist, guiding her to lean back against his lean, muscular chest, “I do love you. As crazy as you think it sounds there’s something about the two of us that makes sense.”

“It’s because I’m the last woman you’re going to see for a while when you’re in prison,” Maria attempted to make light of the situation, but the thought left her feeling far worse than she’d imagined.

“Even so,” Clint kissed her shoulder, refusing to allow her the opportunity to shut him out completely, “You love me too. I know that you do.”

“What we shared at the cabin was intense,” Maria sighed bringing her hand over his on her abdomen, “It was exciting and fun, but…”

“It was real,” Clint slurred hugging her tighter in his arms, “Everything about this is what we both have needed for so very long and…”

“It was based on a lie,” Maria bit down on her lower lip to stifle the misery that swelled up on her chest, “We didn’t know who the other truly was until it was too late and…”

“It’s never too late,” Clint announced turning her around in his arms and kissing her with everything inside of him. As soon as his lips found hers Maria’s defenses were shattered, leaving her to crumble in his arms caught up in the warmth they provided her. With the snow falling around them, she seemed to melt into him, caught up in the fantasy lover she’d found in her time away from the real world. Everything inside of her was telling her to resist, but knowing that their time would soon be over, she gave herself to the kiss allowing temptation to overtake her in knowing this would undoubtedly be their final moments with one another.

“I’ll always love you Hill,” Clint promised leaving her breathless when Maria discovered a light beyond where they stood in the plastic globe with one another. Just beyond the door they’d exited from the two agents that Clint had been speaking with earlier were now standing in the hospital hallway looking at the both with disapproving eyes. One held a flashlight in his hand waiving it around when Clint reluctantly tore himself away from her ready to face his fate, “I guess this is it.”

“Clint,” Maria opened her mouth to say something more, but found herself at a loss when a tear slipped down her cheek. Hating herself for allowing her emotions to get the best of her, she reached for him again, refusing to let go when she stepped forward pulling him into one final hungry kiss wishing like hell that it didn’t have to be the last. With his arms around her, she gave herself into the moment, not giving a damn what this would undoubtedly do to her reputation down the line. Instead she savored the taste of Clint knowing full well that it would be her last now that reality had stolen the fantasy from them. As their lips parted, she placed her fingers over his chest feeling the strong, steady beating of his heart beneath her, “Please stay safe in there.”

“Knowing that you’re on the outside waiting for me, I’ll do everything in my power to make it so,” he assured her. Reaching for her hand, he raised it to his lips placing a chaste kiss upon her warm skin, “I won’t forget you Hill.”

“You’ve made quite the impression on me too Barton,” Maria choked up on her words wanting to say so much more now that time had stolen their last moments together from them, “Come back to me if you can.”

“When I do,” Clint nodded before brushing his thumb against her damp cheek, “Will you have an answer for me about us?”

“I think the answer is pretty clear considering that this is where we leave off with one another…” she began only to feel his lips over hers, silencing her words with a desperate, last attempt at locking in the memory between them. As they parted, she felt him touch the side of her face, falling into silence until finally he took a step back and sighed.

“I’ll hold you to an answer when I get back,” Clint smiled poignantly, “Just promise me you’ll consider what I’ve said.”

“I promise,” she nodded biting down on her bottom lip to stifle the sob building in the back of her throat.

“Then that’s all the motivation I need to find my way back,” Clint tipped his head to the side, flashing her the sexy grin she’d grown so accustomed to in their time together. Now, as it revealed itself, she found herself mourning all the moments they would never share, knowing full well that time wasn’t on their side, “I love you Hill.”

“Clint I…” Maria found the words to close, threatening to reveal themselves on the tip of her tongue, but as he took her hand in his, she held back instead blurting out anything, but what she’d meant to say, “I know if anyone can turn this around, it’s you.”

“You have my word,” he squeezed her hand one last time prompting the agent with the flashlight to shine it on them again. Shaking his head, he reluctantly let go knowing full well that their time had run out, “I guess I’ll be seeing you.”

“I hope so,” Maria replied wishing like hell it wasn’t the end, but as Clint gave her one last, long perusal, she knew that their time had finally passed. His blue eyes were divided by duty and torment, saying so many things that he’d felt inside of him, but when he turned away from her all Maria could do was watch him leave in knowing that the taste of a normal life with that someone special was taken from her. In that moment a part of her wanted to go after him—to try to reason with the agents to allow her the opportunity to take him into custody, but instead she stood frozen in the globe watching him walk out of her life with the two agents at his side.

“I love you too Barton,” she mouthed to herself wishing like hell that she had the courage to be honest with him when he was with her. However, she’d choked on her emotion and her pride leaving her words to fall on the sound of the winter winds around her. It was then that it hit her hard, causing her to reach for the champagne bottle. Bringing it to her lips, she swallowed down the overpriced alcohol chugging it down as the weight of reality came crashing down upon her in ways that she never prepared for.

* * *

** One Year Later **

“Hill!” Maria heard a voice call out to her. It turned her attention away from the pale, blue, rusted locker before her that she’d been focused on for the last few minutes. Now as she snapped out of her daze, she finished lacing up her work boots and forced herself to sit upright to remember the job at hand. There was no time to delay, she reminded herself when she stood up and turned towards the sound of the voice that beckoned her. In the doorway Fury was standing with his arms crossed, leaning up against the doorframe to beckon her back to the real world on the job and in the field once again after a temporary leave of absence that she’d requested from the agency.

“We’re going to be late,” Fury reminded her when she nodded dutifully.

“Not on my watch,” Maria quickened her pace moving to join him away from the agency’s locker room.

Without hesitation he sidestepped around her allowing her the opportunity to move towards the hallway ready to take on whatever mission that he’d had for her. It had been a year since she’d been unceremoniously thrown out on her ass and treated like one of the bad guys for doing the right thing with the agency. Coming back had been an adjustment, but now that she’d managed to clear her name and prove herself, she was not only respected by her colleagues but she’d been promoted within the company after having faced those rogue agents that had made an attempt on her life at the cabin back in Michigan. At the time that kind of attack had been unheard of within the agency, but it had opened the door to a house cleaning so to speak within the agency itself bringing about an end to the treachery that Maria had uncovered with her former partner. The level of corruption had gone up the chain leading those on the right side of the law to discover that more change was in order and with Maria reinstated with a promotion, she was given full reign to do what was necessary to keep things in check within the agency. It had been the kind of thing she’d dreamt about for most of her life, but in having been vindicated she’d realized that her job would be all there was for her. It was her defining trait in her life to be the best there was and it came first, putting everything that she’d encountered on the road to being where she was behind her once and for all. The job was her top priority and with it came the responsibility of proving just how invaluable she was to the company.

“I was worried that you might not be up for today’s mission,” Fury’s voice pulled her from her thoughts taking her to the reality of what it felt like to be back in action again.

“Not at all,” she shook her head firmly, “I’m fully prepared for whatever you’ve got for me. I’ve had plenty of rest and am ready to return to…”

“New agent initiations?” Fury cracked a sideways smirk causing Maria to tip her head and look up at him in disbelief.

“Are you kidding me?” she revealed the first hint of distain that carried over her, “That’s what our important mission was today? Meet and greeting new agents?”

“No mission is too big or too small and, in this case, this may prove to be a challenge for you Hill. As it stands, we’ve got a new class of cocky agents who need to be whipped into shape so to speak. They’re all quite skilled but lack discipline and need to have their egos knocked down a peg or two,” Fury added with an amused chortle that meant the rest of the afternoon would be anything but amusing for Maria.

“And we’re the ones in charge of this, why exactly?” she pinched her lips together and frowned at the thought of spending her afternoon babysitting new recruits who’d much rather be out in the field diving headfirst into action.

“Let’s just say I thought you might have a vested interest in this particular class of recruits,” Fury teased standing in front of the door at the end of the hallway. With a smirk he nodded to the closed door, motioning to what was waiting for her inside when she thought about the unruly set of overeager cadets she would have to endure for the rest of the afternoon, “I trust you can hold your own on this one.”

“I didn’t think this was in my job description at this point given that my promotion clearly stated that…” Maria argued rolling her shoulders back and meeting his dark eyes in a challenge.

“Surely you can make an exception this time around,” he wiggled his brow at her in a playful motion, but she knew full well that there was nothing playful about her supervisor or his request. He meant business and instead of offering him attitude and insubordination, she finally nodded when he reached for the doorknob.

“After you Fury,” she conceded watching him step aside to allow her access to the room before her. Taking in a breath, she raised her chin up doing her best to come off as stoic and authoritative ready to whip the new recruits into shape. She marched into the room preparing to deal with the new class of agents that Fury had brought into her world. Opening her mouth Maria prepared to go into the same, tired speech that she’d given dozens of times to new potential agents that had worked to get as far as they had within the company, but when her eyes fell upon the empty seats before her, she couldn’t help but frown turning to Fury once again, “What is this?”

“I’m afraid that it’s an exceedingly small class today,” Fury answered with a sly grin. He offered up a small chuckle before nodding towards the door at the far end of the room, “but one in need of the upmost attention.”

“I don’t see anyone in here that…” Maria stopped herself when the door at the far end of the room opened and revealed Clint on the other side. He was dressed in a black uniform looking every bit as sexy as he had the first time that she’d spotted him the cabin emerging from the bathroom naked and clueless to her presence. Now as he adjusted the sleeve on his uniform, Maria looked over to Fury again with confusion behind her eyes, “What is this?”

“Your assignment for the afternoon,” Fury winked at her in a less than subtle fashion. For a moment he seemed at ease, almost friendly before he stood up straighter. He cleared his throat and looked away from her before addressing Clint on the other side of the room, “Agent Barton you’ll be in good hands now with my colleague.”

“Yes sir,” Clint answered readily not at all picking up on the fact Maria was in the room. Like a dutiful soldier he rolled his shoulders back and stood at attention clearly doing his best to impress the man who had been Maria’s biggest ally at the agency.

“As you were,” Fury nodded to Maria again giving her the floor for dealing with their recruit.

With a polite nod Fury looked to Clint again, dismissed him and turned to walk out of the room leaving Clint and Maria alone with one another for the first time since he’d been taken into custody a year earlier. As Maria heard the door close behind her, she attempted to keep her composure wondering if a year had changed them to the point of them being strangers all over again. However, when Clint’s attention finally turned to her, she could see the corners of his lips curving upward in the beginnings of a sly smirk.

“Agent Barton,” she spoke his name doing her best to come off as the consummate professional she’d been known for being in the agency. She approached him with a neutral expression on her face, revealing nothing about the thoughts that consumed her as he stood at attention before her.

“Agent Hill,” Clint’s grin subsided returning to the same neutral expression that most of the new recruits had in their early days at the agency. He kept his arms down at his side, his face forward as Maria approached him. She began to circle around him doing her best to assess the situation that Fury had placed her into.

“It’s Commander Hill,” she corrected in a tight, agitated tone, “and you’d be best suited to remember that from here on out in our dealing with one another.”

“Of course,” Clint nodded accordingly. He puffed his chest out, keeping his eyes forward when Maria stood behind him unable to refrain from looking at the tight, firm muscular bottom that she’d coveted a year ago back at the cabin. Under other circumstances it might’ve been an appreciative move that Clint would see as flirting, but now with her as his boss, she knew that her blatant perusal could be construed as sexual harassment. Shaking the thought, she stepped away from him and cleared her throat.

“At ease,” she spoke out wondering just what Fury had in mind for her when it became painfully obvious seeing Clint before her would shake her up. Looking to the door that Fury had exited out of moments earlier, she realized that he’d locked it in his retreat giving her full reign of Clint’s initiation.

“Maria,” Clint’s voice softened as she felt him reach out to touch her wrist. It was a bold, brazen move unbecoming of a new cadet. However, given their history with one another, it felt far too appropriate after their time apart.

“Agent Barton,” she whispered his name behind gritted teeth when his thumb brushed over her pulse point beckoning her to turn around and look at him again.

“I’ve missed you,” Clint’s voice carried in it the same longing and regret that he’d offered her when he’d turned himself over to the FBI to face the consequences of his actions, “I was so afraid that I’d never see you again after…”

“Agent Barton now really isn’t the time to…” she attempted to stay focused, to think about the mission that Fury had given her for the day.

“If not now, then when?” Clint practically begged of her. The urgency in his tone caused her to face him once more, unable to ignore the sadness that swept over him in her coldness towards him, “You have no idea how many times I’ve thought of this moment, wishing like hell that I could say the right thing—that I could find a way to tell you how sorry I am for…”

“Doing the right thing?” she questioned softening her tone, but only momentarily. Focused on his blue eyes she felt her heart melt, but she forced herself to turn that part of herself off in their professional setting, “You should be commended for that Agent Barton. What you did in owning up to your mistakes was very honorable and…”

“I know it was the right thing,” Clint sighed releasing her wrist, “and I don’t regret that actions I’ve taken.”

“Good for you,” she replied folding her arms in front of her chest. She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor before forcing herself to look at him once again, “Your country undoubtedly appreciates your dedication to our agency and…”

“All I could think about was seeing you again,” Clint explained in an impassioned tone, “All through training—when they offered me this instead, well, every day you were always on my mind.”

“Clint,” she spoke his name behind pinched lips. Forcing herself to look at him again, she found herself hardening at his attempts to reach her, “There’s no need to explain your actions or your service considering that…”

“The last time I saw you I told you that I loved you,” Clint made a small step towards her, “I said that I wanted to be a better man so that I would be worthy of you. It was the one thing that kept me going through all of my training and…”

“We aren’t the same people we were a year ago,” she reminded him with a small tip of her head. She looked over at him, catching that his arms had bulked up a bit in the year they’d spent apart. His hair was slightly different, but at the same time he was even sexier than she’d remembered. As he stood before her with pleading blue eyes and a wounded expression on his face, she felt a pang in her chest.

“I didn’t expect us to be, but when you left me you promised that you would consider the future—that you would give thought to what I asked of you,” Clint took a bold step towards her, “You said that you wouldn’t give up on me completely.”

“Clearly I haven’t given up on you completely now that you’re standing here as one of our agents ready to serve your country and…” Maria fought to ignore the racing of her heart when he bridged the distance between them.

“This isn’t about my country,” Clint argued with her, “This is about you and I and the connection we made back at the cabin when…”

“It doesn’t matter what the connection was or what promises we made to one another,” Maria felt the weight of her words carry over her, “I’m your boss now, which means that any relationship we may or may not have had outside of the world of professionalism is off limits and…”

“Tell me that you don’t still want me,” Clint pleaded with her. He reached for her wrist again, this time urging her hand up to the side of his face when he let out a long, pained sigh. Brushing her fingertips over the side of his cheek, he closed his eyes savoring her touch. She knew she should pull away, but she didn’t bother to resist. Instead she memorized the warmth of him beneath her, caught up in the reality that he was standing before her bringing back all the old feelings she’d sworn she would bury deep inside of her after his departure, “You said that you loved me too Maria and that’s something that kept me going all this time.”

“What I said back then in those circumstances,” she felt her knees shaky when he turned his head to the side. Brazenly he pressed a kiss over the center of her palm, doing his best to take her thoughts from their surroundings to a place where she’d sworn that she would never go again.

“All I’m asking for is a second chance,” Clint pleaded with her in between damp kisses over her palm, “I’ll do anything to make things right between us and…”

“Clint,” Maria cleared her throat attempting to remain in control, but there was something about being close to him again—about having him beside her that sent her thoughts back a year, taking her to that dark place in her life when everything was spiraling out of control. At the time the only thing that had mattered was clearing her name. It had been what her end game goal was until Clint had walked into her life and changed everything. In those few days he’d given her hope for happiness in her future and offered up something that she knew full well would never truly leave her after they’d parted ways. Now as he stood before her desperate and hopeful for a future between them, she found herself caving in consideration, “Agent Barton.”

“Yes Commander,” Clint questioned reopening his eyes and turning to face her fully.

“In this setting we’re no longer two people in a secluded cabin working to keep one another alive in dire circumstances,” she explained watching as his eyes reached out to her. She could feel the heat of his stare, the way that he was fighting the urge to pull her into his arms when his lips parted, “Here I’m your boss and everything in this setting is to be strictly professional. Do I make myself clear?”

Clint nodded, “Yes Commander.”

“Whatever order I give you, you must comply without question,” Maria rolled her shoulders back. Raising her head up, she puffed out her chest and let out a long sigh knowing full well she was about to put everything about her world in jeopardy all over again with Clint before her desperate for a second chance. Thankful that Fury had locked the door behind him, she took a bold step forward before meeting his eyes in warning, “Is that understood Agent Barton?”

“Absolutely,” Clint replied releasing her wrist and taking a step back. Resuming a professional position, he folded his arms behind his back, placing his face forward and parting his thighs enough to stand before her.

“Good,” she noted circling around him once again. She could see that he was working hard to flip the switch, to fight his own instincts, but in wanting to adhere to her command he stood perfectly still awaiting further instruction, “Today is your first day with the agency, which means that you’re about to go through a very rigorous day, undoubtedly going into the late hours as your training rolls on. Will that be a problem?”

“No Commander,” Clint answered obediently when Maria stood behind him again. Unable to refrain from giving in to instinct, she stepped forward throwing professionalism out the window when her hand eased over his backside offering up an inappropriate squeeze. It seemed to take him by surprise, but he said nothing, still remaining in position when Mara’s fingers stretched out, fanning over the strong muscle in remembering the way it felt to grip onto him, holding him while he was deep inside of her thrusting with skilled precision.

“Good,” Maria practically panted unable to contain her reaction to him. Her eyes darted to the locked door again before she found herself foregoing her instincts in favor of giving in to temptation, “then turn around and get down on your knees Barton.”

“Yes Commander,” Clint answered readily doing as requested of him. Seconds later he was on the ground, looking up at her in anticipation. His arms were still folded behind his back, his blue eyes fixed on her every commanding movement when Maria reached out to stroke the side of his face.

“Very good,” she praised him with a small smirk. She teased her fingers through his sandy colored hair before her thumb returned to the center of his soft, pale pink lips. Wordlessly she traced over the swell of his bottom lip, watching as his mouth opened just enough for her to push her thumb inside the damp warmth, “You’re off to a very good start in listening Agent Barton, but I should warn you now that this isn’t going to be an easy walk through the park. Today’s experience won’t be reflective of your time here but given the year you’ve dedicated to righting the wrongs in your life, I think a little retribution is in order for the both of us. Wouldn’t you agree Agent?”

“Yes Commander,” Clint replied dutifully.

“I’m not saying that I’m willing to pick up exactly where we left off Clint,” Maria softened her tone watching as he knelt before her. She stroked the side of his face coaxing him to look up at her once again, “because things are different here. I’m different here. The life that I have is something I worked very hard for and…”

“I’m not here to complicate your life,” Clint broke character instead returning to the man she’d seduced at the cabin, “I just want another chance at winning your heart.”

“My heart isn’t a prize or a game that can be played Clint,” Maria reminded him with a shake of her head, “It isn’t a quest for you to become victorious upon completing to simply stroke your ego.”

“My ego has nothing to do with what I feel for you,” Clint spoke up in an impassioned tone, “I love you Maria and deep down I know you love me as well.”

“A very bold assertion for an unseasoned cadet,” Maria slipped back into her authoritative role, “Perhaps instead of making assumptions about my motivation, you’d be best served to stay focused on the mission at hand.”

“Yes Commander,” Clint readily agreed when Maria stepped forward to curl her fingers underneath his chin. With a twist of her finger, she coaxed him to look up at her again with desire burning behind his blue eyes.

“I’m going to regret this, but right now,” Maria sighed giving in to temptation when she touched the side of his face, “How about you stop talking and put that mouth of yours to good use?”

“As you wish,” Clint readily reached out to seize her hips.

With a quick, jerking motion, he pulled her close to where he was on the floor. He held her close, his breath skimming over her clothed abdomen when he leaned forward. He pressed his lips over the button of her dark colored blouse while his fingers plucked deftly at her belt. Wordlessly, he worked at the clasp on her slacks readily parting the material when her fingers eased through his hair. She tugged at the strands coaxing him to look up at her again when his hands returned to her hips. For a moment their eyes connected, the world ceasing to exist for them as Clint’s fingers surrounded her. He pressed into her rounded hips, thumbs dipping down beneath her uniform slacks and lowering the material until she was standing before him in her modest beige colored panties wondering how in the hell she’d allowed things to get so out of control between them. Her concerns were soon muted by the fact that Clint’s hands were over her thighs, gently rubbing and massaging, his lips depositing feathery light kisses until his hands were suddenly around her hips again.

“Clint,” she gasped feeling the strength of him pulling her up off the ground and in against his chest. Reaching out to steady herself against his shoulders, she half expected him to drop her from his position on his knees, but soon he was up and moving across the room making his way to the instructor’s desk.

With one fluid motion, Clint pushed the papers upon it aside, carefully setting her down upon it before he was on his knees again. Tilting her head up, she watched as he reached out for the frail fabric of her panties, carefully dragging them down over her thighs to leave her exposed and vulnerable in ways that could undoubtedly destroy her career should the wrong person walk into the training room. However, feeling far too secure than she should’ve in knowing Fury had locked the door behind his exit, she found herself reaching out to Clint, threading her fingers through his hair and coaxing him to return to her in ways she’d spent a great many nights over the last year thinking about. With each warm press of his kiss over her inner thigh, she found herself remembering all the nights that she’d touched herself in his absence, struggling to remember the way he’d reached inside of her pulling out a part of her that she’d felt was forever absent from her future.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Clint’s words vibrated over her inner thigh, sending heat pooling at the apex of her thighs. It reached far into her core causing her to twist and tug at his hair, attempting to coax his movement to the one place she’d needed him, “Just remembering the way you feel, the way that you taste, it caused far more sleepless nights than you can imagine…”

“Clint,” she pushed up on her elbows watching as he moved into position between her thighs.

“It gave me so many deliciously wicked fantasies about the two of us, but never in any of them, did I imagine it would wind up like,” he paused dramatically when a refreshingly wicked smirk carried over his lips, “this.”

“Agent Barton, stop talking,” she fought to regain a sense of professionalism, to find herself and her focus with him perched between her thighs potentially stealing years’ worth of her reputation from her in their salacious activities. She opened her mouth to say something to stop things before they spiraled out of control—to stop him before they’d reached the point of no return, but when he dipped down to taste her, teasing his tongue over her core in the same skilled caress he’d offered her over a year ago, she found everything ceased to exist around her. Arching her head back, she gave in to temptation, reaching out to grip at his shoulders, to pull him in closer and encourage his actions now that pleasure built and expanded from within.

“Mmm…” she slurred finally dropping her head back as he went to work, expertly touching her, driving her to distraction with light caresses and teasing licks, dipping down inside of her to seek out the truth in her feelings for him. With a squeeze over his shoulder, she felt him holding onto her thighs pulling her closer to him. She slid towards the edge of the desk feeling his strong hands beneath her bottom, dragging her up towards him, guiding her to his lips and his tongue, coaxing her out from within when pleasure spiraled out over her causing her to writhe and twist against his hold on her.

“That’s it,” his words vibrated against her core causing another surge of pleasure to rock over her sending her to the heavens until she shook with desire. Closing her eyes, she found herself riding the wave of temptation, allowing it to take her from her otherwise controlled composure to wild and wanton, quietly whimpering and shaking against his urgings, “Come undone for me Maria.”

His words were more than enough to carry her over the edge caught up in temptation and desire, no longer a professional set on a life of the mundane. Instead as her orgasm rocked over her, she was wild and free, a woman full of desire and needs that went far beyond her life at the agency. Clint held her as she crashed over the edge, offering up the same promises he’d delivered back at the cabin until finally she found herself clawing at his shoulders, guiding him to an upright position between her thighs.

“Take your pants off!” she ordered in between gasps, not giving a damn about how far from professional her behavior was. She was tearing at his belt, practically ripping the leather off him until finally a few seconds later, he’d given in to her request, guiding himself into her damp warmth with the same skilled precision he’d delivered back at the cabin. For a moment time stood still and their eyes connected as he gripped at her thigh, coaxing her to wrap her legs around his backside now that he leaned over the desktop. His free arm was stretching out beyond her shoulder, pushing down over the sturdy oak beneath them. As he smiled down at her, she found herself gripping at his hips, guiding his movements as it seemed that neither time nor place had changed at thing about their passion for one another.

* * *

“That was,” Clint’s words came to a lazy ending when Maria tucked her blouse into her slacks, attempting to right herself after they’d made wild love to one another on the desktop. She kept her back to him, refusing to indulge in the moment any longer than she had already now that her recruit was stretched out over the desk, half dressed and looking sexier than any fantasy brought to life through her dreams.

“A mistake,” Maria’s voice was laced with apprehension. Over an hour had passed since their first few seconds alone together and now that she’d thought of Fury’s departure, she found herself worried that her colleague would be questioning her actions and whereabouts.

“Not the word I was looking for,” Clint sighed pushing himself up off the desk. Standing up, he stretched his arms out over his head, loosening his muscles as Maria turned around to discover his pants were still down over his ankles leaving him completely exposed before her.

“Clint,” she frowned nodding to his fallen pants.

“Right,” he picked up on her nonverbal cues bending down to pull his slacks up once again. He quickly righted his uniform, doing his best to give in to her request when she found herself looking away from him again.

“That shouldn’t have happened,” Maria brought her arms around her torso, all the while fighting the urge to reach out and hold onto him long after their passion had tapered off into exhaustion.

“Don’t,” he half pleaded as he buckled his belt. He raised his chin up to look at her with pleading blue eyes, “Don’t cheapen the experience by…”

“I have a job to do here Clint,” she explained attempting to right her hair when her worries compounded, “This would undoubtedly cost me my career if anyone found out what we just…”

“They won’t,” Clint assured her with a small grin. Taking a bold step towards her, he reached out to touch her shoulder, “This isn’t anyone else’s business.”

“Even so I knew that once I saw you standing there at the door our relationship would be off limits. This kind of thing is frowned upon between agents let alone between a supervisor and a recruit considering that…,” her worries mounted when he reached out to touch the side of her face.

“We had a relationship long before I even considered the agency,” Clint reminded her with a shake of his head, “Fury was aware of our situation long before he even considered me for the job and…”

“He knew you were with me at the cabin, but…” she trailed off thinking about the fallout of her time away from the office.

“We weren’t fooling anyone,” Clint coaxed her to meet his eager eyes again, “He knew what was going on with us. Why else let us have this time together to reconnect when…?”

“I’m supposed to be showing you around and training you,” she chastised herself, “I’m supposed to be giving you the tour and…”

“So, give me the tour,” Clint suggested stroking the side of her face, “Do what you would normally do with other recruits from here on out.”

“I wouldn’t be doing this,” she remarked offhandedly when she looked over at the desk again.

“That I’m very thankful for that,” Clint teased dipping down to steal her protests before they fell from her lips with a kiss. His thumbs pushed over the hollow of her cheekbones commanding her full attention when her arms involuntarily eased around his muscular torso.

“This is going to end up horrible for us Barton,” Maria sighed as they parted. She felt his forehead press against hers offering up a far more chaste touch between them than they’d shared moments earlier.

“Or it could be the thing that saves us,” Clint urged her gently. The warmth of his breath carried over her skin, making her realize that having him in her life was undoubtedly going to keep changing her in ways more than it had already done over a year ago.

“I can’t just throw caution to the wind any time I please and allow this to…” her face grew hot at the memory of the passion that they just experienced with one another, “overrule protocol around here.”

“So, don’t let it,” he shrugged taking a step back, “Do what you do normally with other recruits during work hours and then in the off hours…”

“Yes?” she questioned arching a curious brow when his mischievous grin returned to his tantalizing lips.

“You’ll figure it out,” he winked at her. He reached down to readjust his shirt before Maria gave him one last long once over.

“I suppose that makes sense,” she conceded clearing her throat and forcing herself to return to the same professionalism that she carried with her during work hours, “You’re still in need of a tour of the facility and…”

“Of course, Commander,” Clint nodded once again folding his arms behind his back.

“Meet me in the atrium in five minutes,” Maria decided forcing herself to push aside all the mixed emotions running through her. There were still so many things left unsaid between them, so many words that they hadn’t shared with one another, but that would have to wait now that they were on the clock. Instead of dwelling on what they still needed to fix between them, she simply nodded and turned towards the door to leave, “Don’t be late.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Clint replied in the same confident, cocky tone that guaranteed that sooner or later they were both going to wind up in far more trouble than they’d bargained for with one another. However, knowing that he was going to be back in her life again, she found herself eagerly anticipating the challenge set out before her in juggling a personal and professional life all at the same time. It was unfamiliar territory for her, but as she reached for the doorknob, she found herself anticipating the wild journey it was about to take her on.

“And Agent Barton,” she spoke up again with fingers gripping at the doorknob beneath her.

“Yes Commander?”

“Just so you know,” she paused looking over his shoulder to take another long look at his handsome features before her, “with our earlier conversation I have thought about it and reached what I believe a suitable resolution to our situation from before.”

“Oh?” Clint arched a curious brow when Maria felt warmth fill her up at the way he was watching her.

She nodded curtly, “The truth is I never stopped thinking about what you said that day and given the time I’ve had to consider your proposal, well, the truth is that yes, I feel it too.”

“So, then you’re saying that…” Clint’s blue eyes widened with hope as a hopeful grin carried over him at long last.

“I love you too,” she smiled for the briefest of moments giving him what he was seeking out for her. However, before she could allow herself to linger in the emotion longer than time allowed, she pulled back from her thoughts instead reverting to professional mode before him, “Don’t be late to the atrium.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Clint answered with a wide grin leaving her plenty of food for thought on what the future held in store for them now that fate had dealt them a new opportunity at finding one another again.


End file.
